Sublime Atracción
by Kaya-Petrova
Summary: UA. Korra es una estudiante de medicina que desea tener una vida normal y sin problemas, pero con una madre pretenciosa como la suya es casi imposible. Todo empeora cuando le presenta a su joven novio que aparenta tener menos edad, ¿Cómo podría lidiar con eso?, ¿Se llevarán bien?, quizás mejor de lo esperado...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos!, ¡He regresado!, sí, esta vez con una nueva historia Makorra. La idea la tenía volando por mi mente hace algún tiempo y me decidí a escribirla obviamente ambientada con una de mis series preferidas (LOK). Realmente me encanta este fandom, es increíble la enorme cantidad de fans que tiene la serie, bueno en verdad no me sorprende XD, es una de las mejores que hay y los merece.

Quiero aclarar que la historia se desarrolla en la época actual aunque en la misma ubicación y ambiente (Ciudad República, Universo Avatar y blablá), no existe el bending ni el avatar obviamente, no hay realeza solo democracia, lo demás lo iré explicando más adelante.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de La leyenda de Korra no me pertenecen, sino a los grandes Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. **

Vine para quedarme y no me pienso ir. ¡He dicho!, ahora vamos con la historia…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno: El novio de mi madre.<strong>

Narración por Korra.

¿Han tenido la necesidad de caminar a pasos de caracol hacia sus casas para evitar los problemas?, es mi caso.

Para los que no me conocen, o sea todos, mi nombre es Korra. Nací en la enorme Ciudad República de China, lugar de turistas, vagos y ambulantes, mi vida no tiene mucha emoción o al menos eso creía hasta ahora.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre mi familia?, padres divorciados, tan solo tenía diez años cuando mi padre se buscó otra mujer, aunque no lo culpo, mi madre es desastrosa. No la odio, pero si me colma la paciencia, siempre está tratando de cambiar lo que realmente soy, se avergüenza de que no haya sido "Korra la bonita" o "La popular" entre los chicos y a cambio de eso solo era la chica buena onda o la marimacha de la escuela hasta que llegué a la adolescencia. Recuerdo esos dolorosos momentos en el baño cuando mi madre me depilaba diciéndome que me parecía a la madre de Tarzán mientras yo gritaba desgarradamente, claro, solo una mujer podría entenderlo.

Y así luchó a lo largo de mi vida para no sentirse culpable de ser más atractiva que yo, una de las tantas boberías que le comentaba a su psicólogo de mí. Está bien, fue madre joven, ¿Pero acaso tengo yo la culpa?, pregúntenle al preservativo. A veces creo que cada vez que me mira ve a mi padre y por eso es tan odiosa conmigo, bueno él no se portó muy bien, pero aun así no la justifico. Que desagradable es oír como todos los chicos me decían que les presentara a mi madre, o incluso que yo parecía la madre, pero hoy todo sería diferente, ya a mis veintiún años sería mi primer día de universidad, nueva vida, nuevos amigos y sobre todo trataría de mantener a mi madre al margen de todo mi universo social, quizás puedo inventar que soy huérfana o vaga, así no tengo que presentarla para que me avergüence.

Ya era hora de mostrar una nueva imagen, me corté mi largo y aburrido cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado, dejándomelo corto y más cómodo, también cambie un montón de ropa, aunque mi actitud no podía cambiarla tan fácil. Me miré al espejo por horas antes de decidir que estaba lista, ya con mi bolso y todas mis cosas preparadas me llené de valor y crucé esa puerta, vaya que bien se sintió.

Se me hizo bastante corto el camino, prácticamente me quedaba a dos calles. No pude evitar sentir esa presión en el estómago al ver a un montón de jóvenes entrar, sentía miedo de no poder congeniar con nadie, ¿Y si no hago amigos?, pensé.

Seguí tal cual las instrucciones del folleto que me entregaron, llegué a la sala de clases y me acomodé en un asiento, todos tenían cara de perdidos, eso me tenía más calmada.

- Muy bien alumnos, sean bienvenidos a la facultad de medicina de la universidad república, mi nombre es Katara, nuestra primera semana será muy relajada y nos basaremos principalmente en conocernos unos a los otros – Dijo aparentemente la profesora, una señora ya de edad.

Observé toda la clase, tratando de prestar atención a las aburridas preferencias de mis nuevos compañeros, colores favoritos, bandas, ¡Era realmente aburrido!

- ¡Usted señorita!, preséntese ante sus compañeros – La maestra Katara me señaló.

Tomé aire y me levanté decidida.

- Me llamo Korra, tengo veintiún años y amo todo lo que tenga que ver con medicina, mi color favorito es el azul y mi deporte favorito es el básquetbol – Y la mirada de todos recaía sobre mí.

- Bienvenida Korra – Me saludó la anciana.

Volví a sentarme preparada psicológicamente para escuchar a los demás, en mi lapsus un chico me tocó el hombro, parecía agradable.

- ¡Hey!, ¿Cuál es tu equipo de básquetbol favorito?- Me preguntó bastante confianzudo.

- Los Hurones de fuego – Respondí con voz baja, de todas formas, necesitaba alguien con quien charlar durante el tiempo libre.

- ¿De verdad?, ¡También el mío!- Parecía ansioso.

- Vaya, genial, ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

- Bolin, mucho gusto…

- Ah claro, el gusto es mío – Al parecer era la única que no había prestado atención a los demás.

Bolin parecía amistoso, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y su cabello negro bien peinado, aunque vestía muy relajado, como si no le importara. Al parecer ya había encontrado con quien pasar el rato.

Al terminar la clase salimos juntos y charlamos, era bastante divertido, nos reíamos de las mismas tonterías.

- ¿Enserio te gusta doctor house?, Claramente si quieres ser un médico profesional no te puede gustar House, solo digo. **(N/A: No se ofendan si les gusta jajaja es solo una bromita XD)**

- ¡Claro que sí!, no te burles – Dijo Bolin en su defensa.

- Esta bien, lo lamento – Quizás estaba siendo muy ruda con el chico.

En eso un inepto chocó conmigo, ¿Por qué le digo inepto?, ¡Porqué se estaba mirando al espejo!

- ¡Oye niña!, ten más cuidado – Fue lo único que pudo decirme, ni siquiera unas disculpas.

- ¡Eres el único que camina mirándose al espejo! – Le grité, sí, ¿Y qué?, estaba enfurecida.

- Oye, ten más respeto con la dama – Y el tierno de Bolin me defendió.

- Tu no te entrometas – Luego el chico me observó – Mira, si querías llamar mi atención pudiste hacerlo de otra forma, entiendo que te guste ya que soy bastante guapo…-

¿Querer llamar su atención?, ¿Estaba loco o qué?

- Seré generoso contigo y te diré mi nombre para que no se te olvide, Soy Tanho Tatewaki, tengo veintidós años y somos compañeros de carrera…- No paraba de alardear, se agitaba su cabello a cada segundo, era realmente molesto.

- Uh vaya presentación – Me susurró Bolin por lo bajo.

- Escucha, Tanho Tatewaki – Me acerqué desafiante – No me interesa quien seas, solo no seas grosero conmigo y todo entre nosotros estará muy bien –

- Como digas preciosa, como digas – Se retiró con sus aires de galán, que chico más arrogante.

- Que molesto es Tanho…- Se nos acercó una chica que parecía simpática.

- ¿Y tú eres?...- Pregunté.

- Mi nombres es Opal Beifong, también soy de su clase – Se presentó muy amable, era una chica bastante atractiva, con ojos verdes y cabello corto.

Al parecer mi reciente amistad con Bolin me atraía nuevas personas.

- Yo soy Bolin y ella es Korra.

- Que tal, ¿Has conocido más gente de nuestra clase? – Le pregunté.

- Algo así, la verdad es que mis hermanos están estudiando lo mismo, pero creo que eso no cuenta.

- ¿Tus hermanos?- Vaya, estudiar en familia de seguro no era nada bueno.

- Si, miren ellos son – Me los señaló, se trataba de tres muchachos que charlaban bastante entretenidos cerca del salón donde estábamos.

Debía admitirlo, eran bastante guapos los tres. Dos de ellos se parecían mucho y uno tenía un aspecto misterioso y usaba su cabello largo con una gran cantidad de aretes, morenos como su hermana Opal.

- Los gemelos son Wing y Wei, y el raro es mi hermano Huan.

- ¿Todos interesados en la medicina? – Me pareció algo extraño y casi fanático.

- Si, sé que suena raro, pero nuestros padres también fueron médicos y de pequeños nos inculcaron que debíamos seguir sus pasos…

- Ya veo…

- Bueno, ¡Ya tienes nuevos amigos aparte de tus hermanos!- Bolin era amable con todos.

Fue una tarde agradable, para ser el primer día. Luego de tantas presentaciones nos dejaron libres, aprovechando que todos vivíamos cerca de la universidad me fui caminando acompañada de Opal y Bolin. Nos la pasamos todo el camino riéndonos, realmente me sentía satisfecha de haber encontrado compañeros como ellos, definitivamente este año sería diferente, sería mi momento, lo presentía.

* * *

><p>Me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa y siguieron caminando hacia sus destinos no sin antes observar mi casa de una manera morbosa, claro, tenía una casa grande y muy bonita, pero no era merito mío y menos de mi mamá, sino el de mi padre. Ya cuando se fueron, me decidí a entrar y enfrentar lo mismo de todos los días, al menos eso pensaba.<p>

Pero al instante de abrir aquella puerta pude presentirlo, ¿Un bolso desconocido y un extraño auto estacionado en nuestro patio?, tenía que tratarse de alguna nueva conquista de mi madre, y por muy poco interesada que estaba por averiguar, lamentablemente tenía que pasar por aquella sala para llegar a las escaleras, por lo que me fue imposible no mirar.

En el sofá, mi madre se besaba con un tipo, estaban medio desnudos, y al parecer no habían sentido que estaba ahí mirándolos con muecas de asco, ¿Qué era lo peor de todo?, ¡El chico parecía tener mi edad!

- _Coff Coff_ – Tosí para llamar su atención.

Ambos me miraron asustados, mi madre se separó de inmediato y sin vergüenza alguna me lo presentó.

- ¡Korra hija mía!, lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto.

- Estoy acostumbrada, créeme.

- Ya era hora de que lo supieras, siéntate con nosotros.

¿Qué más da?, le hice caso. Los tres sentados, que cosa más incómoda.

- Te presento a mi novio, su nombre es Mako.

Desde aquel primer instante que lo vi me pregunté, ¿Mi mamá le cambiará el pañal?, aparentemente no tenía más de treinta, era alto, bien vestido y peinado, de cabello negro y unos llamativos y rasgados ojos color ámbar, lo más peculiar de su rostro eran sus despeinadas cejas.

- Un gusto, Asami habla de ti todo el tiempo - ¿Eso es un cumplido?

- ¿Y en qué momento entro yo en la conversación?- Pregunté, algo cansada. No tenía ánimos de ser cordial, menos con él.

- Quería comentártelo antes pero no me dejabas, Mako se vendrá a vivir con nosotras. Es necesario tener un hombre en la casa y como mi novio hemos tomado ya esa decisión.

- Un momento… ¿Qué?- A palabras estúpidas, ¿Se me podía ocurrir una mejor respuesta?

- Espero que nos llevemos bien – Definitivamente el tipo no tenía escrúpulos al decirme eso.

- ¡Tierra llamando a mamá!, ¡Con suerte tiene mi edad!

- Tengo veintitrés…- Dijo él, en su defensa.

- ¡Pero mi madre tiene treinta y ocho!

- ¡Ya basta!, no seas entrometida Korra – Me regaño la loca de mi madre.

- Asami, tranquila, yo entiendo, es difícil de comprender de un principio pero sé que con el tiempo seremos una linda familia – Ese tipo también tenía un problema en su cabeza.

¿Día perfecto?, ¿Año perfecto?, ¡A la basura!

- Vete a tu cuarto.

- ¡Me iré porque yo quiero! – Estaba harta.

Me encerré en mi habitación, ahora ni siquiera podría pasarme en fachas por mi propia sala sin tener que fijarme que Mako anduviera por ahí, ¿Y si era un psicópata?, de seguro mi madre lo conoció hace un par de semanas y ya lo metió a la casa. Mi cuarto era mi protección, el único lugar donde me sentía segura y a salvo de las mentes inútiles de los demás.

Mi madre nunca pudo estudiar, aunque si tenía un título profesional en hacerme enfadar desde tiempos memorables. Ella, siempre linda con vestidos costosos y su pelo rizado bien peinado, su piel clara y su rostro maquillado, quien veía a mi madre sin maquillaje no vivía para contarlo. No nos parecemos en nada, ni siquiera me creen cuando digo que es mi mamá, yo de ojos azules, ella de ojos verdes, yo de tez oscura y ella clara, podría escribir un libro de todas las diferencias que hay entre nosotras.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la tortura continuó.<p>

Me desperté temprano para ir a la universidad, como de costumbre caminé hacia mi baño para poder ducharme con toalla en mano.

Pero para peor, estaba ocupado.

**¡Toc-Toc!**

- ¡Mamá!, apresúrate tengo clases – Grité como todos los días mientras golpeaba constantemente la puerta.

Pero no obtuve respuesta, hasta que se abrió el portillo. En ese mismo instante mi rostro se tornó de todos los colores existentes.

- Lo siento Korra, el baño de tu madre se averió y tuve que ocupar el tuyo…- Mako salió del baño cubriendo solo su parte masculina con una toalla, dejando a la vista su torso, ¿Quién no se ponía así viéndolo de esa forma?

Su cabello estaba desarreglado y aunque fueran las seis de la mañana lucía bastante bien…un momento, ¿Acaso acabo de darle un cumplido?, olvídenlo.

No le respondí nada, era tanto el bochorno que solo le sonreí como una idiota que no podía apagar el rojizo tono de su cara, lo peor es que pudo notarlo y comenzó a reír en frente mío, como si estuviera jugando. Entré a la ducha y trate de enfocar mi perturbada mente en arreglarme rápido y llegar a tiempo a mi clase, una de mis escapatorias para no formar parte de la locura de mi madre.

* * *

><p>Minutos después me fui a clases, encontrándome con Bolin y Opal afuera del salón.<p>

- Buenos días – Me saludaron ambos.

- Hola, ¿Entramos?

Nos acomodamos en las sillas esperando que el profesor comenzara a hablar.

- Alumnos, me presento, mi nombre es Unalaq y les advierto, de estos treinta alumnos que tenemos solo quedarán quince si es que tienen suerte al final de la clase.

Y se escuchó a lo largo de la sala como todos tragaban saliva, este tipo realmente daba miedo. Pero no podía intimidarme, así que levanté mi mano y decidí preguntar.

- ¿Cuántas veces puedo reprobar la asignatura?

Y la maquiavélica mirada del hombre se clavó sobre mí sin saber por qué.

- No respondo preguntas mediocres como esa.

- Yo tampoco acepto respuestas mediocres.

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo, señorita, ¿Por qué no sale de mi sala? - Oh, realmente se había molestado conmigo.

- Pe-pero…- Traté de defenderme, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Ahora! – Insistió, como odiaba a ese profesor.

- ¿Entonces qué clase de pregunta debemos hacerle? – Preguntó una voz masculina, me volteé para averiguar quién era, tratándose del hermano de Opal, Wei Beifong.

- Acompañe a su amiga al pasillo – Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Ambos nos retiramos, como perros abandonados quedamos en el pasillo.

- Vaya maestro, de seguro tubo una mala noche – Bromeó el muchacho, parecía agradable.

- Si, desde ahora aprendí que no le haré más preguntas…

- ¿Tu eres Korra verdad?

- Si, y tú eres Wei.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy Wei y no Wing?

- Aunque muchos no lo noten, tu mechón está hacia la derecha. **(N/A: La verdad no sé si está a la derecha, soy terrible para fijarme en esas cosas así que si no es así corríjanme XD)**

El me miró sorprendido, luego me sonrió.

- Me agradas – Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tú también, Opal parece tener hermanos muy agradables.

- Si, somos una familia unida.

- Me imagino, todos con la misma pasión por la medicina.

- Es más que eso, ¿Te gustaría algún día visitarnos?, podría mostrarte un montón de libros que pertenecieron a mi abuela Toph.

- ¿Toph Beifong?, ¿Estás de broma?- Lo tomé del cuello de su camisa, la emoción de saber que era familiar de una de mis inspiraciones era palpitante.

- Claro – Me respondió un poco nervioso, cuando noté que se me había pasado la mano le pedí disculpas, pero el solo me sonrió, era muy amable conmigo.

- Bueno, entonces lo dejaremos pendiente.

Luego de esa charla en los pasillos, el resto de la clase se me hizo muy corto. A pesar del desagradable encuentro con mi maestro, tuve un grato momento con Wei, tenía que ver el vaso medio lleno de alguna manera y ser positiva.

* * *

><p>Regresé a mi casa y me encontré al indeseable Mako recostado en el sillón. Ignorándolo por completo caminé hacia la cocina y me calenté el almuerzo. No estaba dispuesta a compartir ambiente con él, así que me quedé comiendo en ese lugar.<p>

- Creo no haber escuchado un "Hola", ¿La universidad te comió a lengua?- Apareció el chico antipático a quitarme el apetito.

- En ese caso, deberías ir a la universidad.

- Korra, sé que no te agrado, pero por Asami podrías al menos ser más amable.

- Mako, no seas hipócrita conmigo, sé la clase de hombre que eres tú y que es lo que buscas en las mujeres como mi madre – Le apunté con la cuchara, inculpándolo.

- ¿Así?, ¿Y que buscan los hombres como yo?

- Dinero, ¿Qué más podrías sacarle a mi madre?

- No seas cruel con ella, te ha cuidado y brindado una buena educación.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?, te conozco desde ayer no vengas a darme sermones de padre postizo porque ya tengo un papá y se llama Tonraq y por cierto es mucho más viejo que tú.

- _Por cierto_ – Me dijo burlándose - No busco dinero, tengo buena situación económica, estoy a cargo de la empresa familiar.

- Nadie te lo preguntó.

El abusivo frunció el ceño.

- Eres muy grosera, pero vas a tener que soportarme, ahora técnicamente soy tu padrastro – Me dijo el muy imbécil en un tono burlesco, ¿Quién demonios se cree?

- Escúchame tú aprovechado, te haré la vida imposible mientras vivas acá, hasta que termines aburriéndote como todos los demás y te largues.

- ¡Veremos quien se sale con la suya!

¿Era idea mía o me estaba desafiando?

- ¡Pues bien!- Le respondí con mis instintos asesinos.

Ese Mako, ¡Me las va a pagar! No se la daré tan fácil, mi madre podrá caer en su jueguito del niño bonito pero yo no, sería el novio con menos duración, lo presentía y yo me voy a encargar que eso suceda.

Fin narración por Korra.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, el próximo episodio ya será narrado por mí así que será más "abierto". Sé que no hay tanto contenido en el primero, a lo largo de la historia siempre se va desarrollando mejor así que ojalá me tengan paciencia jajaja.

Bueno como ven claramente Asami tiene más edad en este fic jajaja, la verdad fue raro pero pensé mucho en las madres jóvenes que casi siempre tienen mejor aspecto que la hija o desean verse más guapas.

Dudas, comentarios, consultas, todo es bien recibido :D quetengan un hermoso día.

¡Saludos!

**Kaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos: **Fiesta de bienvenida.

Korra había pasado una semana del terror junto a su madre y su nuevo "padrastro", luego de tanto sufrimiento al fin tendría una nueva noticia en su universidad.

- ¡Compañeros!, quiero hacer un anuncio – Opal se levantó motivada al frente de toda la clase.

Todos le prestaron atención a la morena.

- Hoy viernes, haré una fiesta de bienvenida para todos nosotros, será una buena ocasión para conocernos mejor.

- ¿En la mansión Beifong? – Preguntó Bolin, emocionado.

- Si, son todos bienvenidos.

- ¡Genial! – Celebraron todos.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta Korra? – Le preguntó Bolin a su amiga.

- Supongo que sí…

- ¡Debes ir!- Le exigió Wei a la castaña, apareciendo de la nada.

- Está bien, iré, de todas formas Opal tiene razón, será una buena instancia para acercarnos.

Tanho también se incluye a la conversación.

- Me parece bien que asistas Korra, así podremos conocernos más – Le dijo a la castaña con un tono pervertido, acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees?, ¡No iré para acercarme a ti!- Le gritó la ojiazul.

- Eso dicen todas, está bien, lo entiendo. Debes estar muy cohibida ante un hombre como yo, pobrecita – Tanho la miró con ternura, parecía una verdadera broma para todos. Pero él hablaba muy enserio y su ego pesaba más que su cabeza.

- Escúchame bien tontowaki, no me molestes o te daré una paliza – Korra quiso aventarse sobre él y golpearlo, pero entre Bolin y Opal la sacaron a rastras del salón antes que lo hiciera.

- Es increíble la euforia que causo en las mujeres- Tanho se arregló su cabello una vez más, convencido de ser quien le quitaba el aire a la morena.

Todos comentaban lo emocionados que estaban con la fiesta, discutiendo que usarían y a quien invitarían, definitivamente sería un evento masivo y otra perfecta oportunidad de que Korra pasara la noche lejos de su tormentoso hogar.

* * *

><p>Ya fuera de la sala.<p>

- ¡Korra!, no debes caer en el juego de Tanho – Le aconsejó su amiga Opal.

- ¡Es un cretino!, no dejaré que me pase a llevar.

- Es verdad, es un aprovechado con las mujeres – Opinó Bolin.

- Y lo sorprendente es que siempre está rodeado de ellas – Agregó la ojiverde, notando la enorme ironía de aquella situación.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya me voy a mi casa. Así tomo tiempo y arreglo todo para esta noche.

- Está bien, Bolin me acompañará a comprar las cosas para la fiesta. Nos vemos – Se despidió Opal junto al muchacho cooperador.

* * *

><p>A la tarde Korra regresó a su casa, sin saludar a nadie lanzó su bolso hacia la cocina y comenzó a comer, siendo interrumpida por su madre.<p>

- ¿Qué acaso ya no saludas?- Asami entró regañándola.

- Madre, lo siento, no te vi – Le respondió la muchacha fingiendo arrepentimiento.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día de clases?

- Bien, veo que tú saliste temprano…

- Si, al menos por hoy

- Madre, mi compañera me invitó a su casa para celebrar el ingreso a la universidad e irá toda la clase.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?

- No, solo te estoy avisando, para que no te preocupes.

- Está bien, Mako te irá a dejar y a buscar ya que Ginger me invitó a su despedida de soltera.

Un enorme eco se apoderó de la cocina, Korra sentía como si un espíritu maligno se metía a su cuerpo.

- ¿Escuché bien?, ¡Mamá no dejaré que ese tonto pase por mí!, además puedo ir caminando – Protestó la ojiazul, nadie sabía más de su rabia que los pobres cubiertos que estaban siendo triturados por las fuertes manos de Korra.

- De ninguna manera, a esa hora es muy peligroso y no pienso que pases la noche allá porque mañana temprano saldremos a comer los tres.

La morena no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- De seguro esa fue idea de tu noviecito.

- Si, fue su idea y como lo amo respeto su opinión, así que podrías recordar tu amor por mí y apoyarme también.

- ¿Y a qué hora te vas a la casa de Ginger?

- En una hora más, ¿No se nota que me he producido para la ocasión?- Asami comenzó a modelar ridículamente por la cocina.

- Mamá, basta – Korra se cubrió los ojos.

A la hora después, Asami se despidió de su novio y de su hija para partir rápidamente hacia su evento. Ambos quedaron solos, fue un momento realmente incómodo.

- ¿A qué hora iremos a la fiesta?- Preguntó Mako muy divertido viendo el rostro de desagrado de la morena.

- ¿Disculpa?, ¡Yo iré!, tu solo me llevarás.

- No seas cascarrabias, además no tengo nada que más que hacer – Insistía con cara de cachorrito.

- No es mi problema, búscate amigos con quien salir.

Korra subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, tenía que elegir algo para la ocasión, bonito y cómodo con un toque elegante pero casual, pensaba mientras buscaba el atuendo indicado. Se probó una enorme cantidad de ropa, hasta que se decidió.

* * *

><p>Tres horas después...<p>

Dejando su corto cabello suelto, se puso un top color crema con algunos detalles de encaje acompañado por un short color turquesa donde se apreciaban sus morenas y esbeltas piernas, con unas sandalias color café de taco cómodo. De maquillaje no abusaba, solo encrespó un poco sus pestañas ya que su belleza era natural y ella al menos lo notaba. Se echó una enorme cantidad de perfume y decidió bajar por las escaleras para encontrarse con su "chofer".

- ¡Apresúrate niñita! – Le gritó el pelinegro desde abajo.

Mako al principio solo pudo notar unas deslumbrantes piernas que bajaban como si fuera al ritmo del R&B en cámara lenta, la observó desde los pies a la cabeza. Considerando sus coordinadas caderas, su delgada cintura y su radiante rostro.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para comprobar si tenía baba inconscientemente, ¿Acaso esa hermosa mujer era Korra?, se preguntó suspicaz.

- Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?

Ella pudo notar el patético rostro con el que la evaluaba, y para peor, le ponía los nervios de punta.

- Cla-claro…- Contestó al minuto después, aún en shock tomó las llaves de su vehículo y salieron de la casa.

Se subieron al auto, el manejando y ella de copiloto. La mirada del muchacho no podía evitar desviarse hacia la joven bien vestida, estaba acostumbrado a encontrársela con su pijama y su cabello todo despeinado, la mayor parte del tiempo era muy despreocupada de su apariencia, así que era imposible ocultar la enorme sorpresa que sintió al verla bajar esas escaleras.

- ¿No te molesta que ponga música? – Preguntó el chico.

- Es tu auto, has lo que quieras.

- Lo haré, niña antipática.

Mako encendió el aparato y la dejó en su estación favorita donde sonaba la canción "Prófugos" de Soda Stereo, al sintonizarla las manos de la morena comenzaron a bailar.

- _Somos cómplices los dos_ – Cantaron ambos al unísono.

Sorprendidos se quedaron mirando un instante, luego rieron.

- Me encanta esta canción, Soda Stereo es una de mis bandas preferidas – Comentó Korra bastante divertida con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¡También es mi grupo favorito! – Exclamó el ojidorado con asombro.

- _No seas tan cruel, no busques más pretextos, no seas tan cruel. Siempre seremos pro-fu-gos… ¡Los dos!_ – Siguieron cantando a toda voz.

Parecía como si todas sus diferencias se olvidaran por tan solo un segundo, ambos riendo y cantando felices de la vida.

- No creas que esto significa que me agrades- Le advirtió la castaña, recordando su posición de hija molesta.

- Tu tampoco. Tienes buenos gustos musicales, pero sigues siendo una niña caprichosa – Se defendió el joven.

- Aquí es – Korra de desabrocha el cinturón para que Mako frene el auto.

- Bien – El pelinegro también salió del auto, lo que descolocó por completo a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué se supone que harás?

- Iré a la fiesta, mi hermano me invitó.

-¿Tu hermano?, ¿Estás de broma verdad?

- No, y no te preocupes ya que no pienso perseguirte, puedes hacer lo que te plazca y luego nos vamos para la casa – Mako entró a la mansión Beifong dejando a la castaña maldiciendo el aire.

- Idiota - Murmuró ella antes de entrar.

* * *

><p>Ya adentro Korra se encontró con su amiga Opal. Estaba el desorden en persona dentro de la mansión, todos bailando y bebiendo.<p>

- ¡Que linda casa tienes Opal!

- Gracias, aunque todo es mérito de mi familia.

- ¡Korra! – Apareció Wei.

- Hola, linda casa.

- ¿Verdad que sí?, me alegro que pudieras venir.

- ¡Hey Korra! – Bolin se acercaba a los chicos, ¿Acompañado de Mako?

- Bolin… ¿Conoces a ese tipo? – Korra le apuntó sin importarle su presencia.

- ¡Claro que sí!, es mi hermano, su nombre es Mako.

- Un gusto – Se burló el ojidorado.

- No puedo creerlo – Korra se agarró las mechas con desesperación, demasiado por una noche.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – Bolin se preocupó de la llamativa reacción de la castaña.

La joven retrocedió asustada, parecía una verdadera pesadilla. Entre tanta agonía ya ni veía donde caminaba, lo que dio como consecuencia que chocara con otra persona...quizás la menos deseada.

- Hola, preciosa – Tanho apareció con sus aires de galán como siempre, tomando ambas manos de la ojiazul - ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

- Antes muerta que bailar contigo – Korra lanzó lejos las manos del chico presumido, acercándose a Wei para tomarlo del brazo - ¿Bailemos?

- Se-seguro - Respondió tímidamente.

Mako los vio irse con algo de molestia, ¿Por qué debería?, si según él ni siquiera le agradaba. Trataba de pensar que solo era un instinto de protección parental u otra estupidez.

- Oye guapo, ¿Te gustaría bailar? – Se le acercó una joven bastante atractiva.

- ¿Ha?, Claro – Mako la tomó de la mano y la llevó cerca de donde estaban Korra y Wei bailando.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mako, ¿Y tú?

- Selena.

Siguieron bailando, Mako trataba de acercarse cada vez más a Korra quien bailaba con Wei, ella intentaba ignorarlos y preocuparse de su compañero.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? – Le preguntó Wei.

- Si, la música está increíble.

- Mi hermano Huan es DJ, le encanta organizar fiestas.

- Veo que todos tus hermanos tienen algún talento en especial, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo – Bromeó.

La mirada de Korra se desfiguró al notar lo pegados que danzaban Mako y Selena, ya parecía como si copularan. Enfurecida se acercó a separar a la parejita.

- ¿Qué haces? – Korra se puso entremedio.

- Bailo, ¿Acaso tienes celos?

- Idiota, ¡Sabes por qué te lo digo!

Mako le hizo una seña a Selena para que se fuera y esta obedeció con la cabeza gacha, en verdad a él no le importaba.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema niña? - Mako se cruzó de brazos, cuando quería fastidiarlo realmente tenía talento.

- Eres el novio de mi madre- Le cuchicheo.

- ¿Por qué me hablas tan bajito? - La miró divertido.

- ¡Por qué no quiero que nadie se entere idiota!, ¿Te imaginas la vergüenza?

- Pero si no estaba haciendo nada – Mako estaba muy entretenido con la situación.

- ¿A no?, pues que bien se veían frotándose los cuerpos, si mi mamá te viera te mataría - Le dijo la castaña mientras simulaba un corte de cabeza con su dedo, pasándoselo por el cuello.

- No seas exagerada Korra, no hay ninguna mujer más hermosa que tu madre, así que quédate tranquila.

De alguna u otra forma aquellas palabras le dolieron, ni ella sabía porque.

- Si tienes razón, estás con la grandiosa Asami Sato…- Sin más que decir se fue algo rendida, dejándolo solo y confundido.

Mako la buscó por toda la casa, encontrándose con un montón de situaciones descabelladas. Ya cuando se le habían acabado los lugares para buscar, caminó hacia la salida donde estaba su auto estacionado.

Ahí la vio, sentada en la tapa principal del auto observando la luna con ojos melancólicos, parecía una escena sacada de una película romántica.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no estás disfrutando de la fiesta? – Mako trató de llegar como siempre, bromista y molestoso, pero esta vez no le funcionaria.

Ella solo suspiró, triste y pensativa.

- Mi madre siempre ha sido la más hermosa, la más perfecta…- Dijo con nostalgia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Mako se acomodó a su lado.

- Porque es verdad…

- ¿Te molestó que dijera que tu madre era la más hermosa?, no lo dije con intención de herirte, vaya, no sabía lo sensible que eran las mujeres – Concluyó el pelinegro, rascándose la cabeza.

- No es porque tú lo hayas dicho, es porque es verdad…solo olvídalo - Finalizó con rabia, dándole la espalda para que él no pudiera ver su avergonzada expresión.

- Oye – Mako la tomó del rostro, volteándolo para quedarse mirando fijamente.

Ella no respondió, sus ojos a punto de explotar en llanto se contuvieron por la ansiedad.

- Tú también eres muy hermosa – Le aseguró, con una enorme sonrisa.

La morena podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, aquel extraño cosquilleo en su estómago. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho eso?, tal vez muy pocas.

Y él debía admitirlo, Korra lucía espléndida. Definitivamente sus palabras habían sido sinceras.

- Perdona mi estupidez, las cosas no están bien con mi madre y creo que comprendes que tu llegada a la casa no fue lo que precisamente esperaba - Korra se estaba disculpando, bajo la situación que haya sido, para ambos significaba un gran avance.

- Lo entiendo, aun así, creo que no deberías pensar que tu madre es más que tú, independiente de lo que yo diga o de lo que los demás digan, eres hermosa y lo debes tener claro – Volvió a cortejarla.

Aquellas palabras eran tan profundas, ella las sentía así al menos. Sobre todo cuando venían de ese muchacho tan misterioso y molesto como el novio de Asami, no quería sentirse bien ni a gusto, pero inevitablemente era así.

Mako encendió el auto y sintonizó la misma radio que hace un rato. Se escuchaba la canción "Trátame suavemente" de Soda Stereo.

- ¿Te gusta esta canción?- Preguntó él.

- Claro que sí.

El pelinegro le extendió su mano pidiendo la suya, ella se quedó pensando un poco y accedió.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Bailar un poco – Mako se acercó hacia a ella.

- Que yo sepa, esto no se baila de ninguna forma – Bromeó un tanto nerviosa.

- Solo sígueme.

Colocó su mano en la cintura de la joven y bailaron lentamente, se movían al ritmo de la música mientras ella apoyó su rostro en el hombro del chico. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntaba.

- Eh…creo que es hora de irnos – Korra se separó, se sentía muy incómoda y sabía que eso no terminaría bien.

¿Qué había sido eso? pensaron ambos, si hace tan solo un rato se deseaban la muerte terminaron bailando una antigua balada sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con ellos.

- Si claro, tienes razón – Mako entendía, de todas formas él también pudo sentir aquella tensión entre ambos.

Se subieron al auto aún con la música puesta y se fueron a su hogar. A ratos él la miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sujetaba el freno con inquietud, jugueteando con sus dedos, algo lo tenía intranquilo.

No quería pensarlo, ni siquiera pensar que no quería pensarlo. Pero ahí estaba, algo en ella lo hacía meditar, cuestionarse su posición. Con sus dedos le subió el volumen al aparato musical, cubriendo aquel momento lioso. Al mismo tiempo ella con sus labios tarareaba la canción, concentrada mirando hacia la nada.

Al llegar a la casa, se bajaron del auto y entraron en silencio. Asami aún no había llegado ya que su auto no se visualizaba.

- Gracias – balbuceó la castaña.

- ¿A mí?

- ¿A quién más?, fuiste a la fiesta y me llevaste en auto, gracias.

- De nada niña, solo no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos.

- Lo hice por mi madre, tonto - Le dijo ella con desprecio.

Korra se quitó los tacos, tenía sus pies hinchados y cansados.

- ¿Te irás a dormir?

- Claro que sí, mi madre llegará pronto no es necesario que la esperes despierto.

El pelinegro observó lo que más pudo de la casa, buscando algo con qué entretenerse ya que el sueño aún no llegaba a su mente. Entre toda su búsqueda contempló la serena sala con la enorme televisión.

- ¿Te gustaría jugar cartas?, mientras podemos ver alguna película del cable - Sugirió Mako, de forma muy amable ya que no quería quedarse solo en esa enorme y aburrida casa.

Ella lo miró escéptica, realmente actuaba como un joven de veinte años o menos.

- Claro, pero no llores cuando te de una paliza en "La escoba".

Se acomodaron en la sala principal, sentados en el sofá el abrió un viejo mazo de cartas para pasar el aburrimiento, así estuvieron un par de horas hasta que el sueño les ganó.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado...quiero agradecer por sus reviews siempre son un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo :) Trato siempre de responder todos sus comentarios, aun que hay algunos usuarios que no puedo ya que no están registrados pero de verdad cuando agradezco va para todos n.n<p>

**La escoba:** Juego de cartas con baraja española. Siempre es bueno aclarar jajajaa

Dudas, consultas, críticas, lo que sea es bienvenido xd

¡Saludos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres:** Declaración frustrada.

En Universidad República.

_**¡AAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Se escuchó un fuerte grito fuera del salón de Korra.

Todos voltearon asustados para ver que se trataba de Opal, quien emocionada sostenía un pequeño pedazo de papel correspondiente a un folleto.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Bolin con el corazón en la garganta.

- ¡Mañana se estrenará el nuevo parque de diversiones! – Exclamó alegre mientras les mostraba el papel.

Korra y Bolin se miraron de reojo, ¿Había sido por eso tanto escándalo?

- ¿Parque de diversiones?- Preguntó la morena sin ningún asombro.

- ¡Es Metalandia!, el único parque de diversiones solo de metal importado de la pequeña empresa de mi abuela Toph – Respondió con orgullo.

- ¿Tu abuela no era doctora?- Bolin estaba confundido.

- ¡Pero ya jubiló!, ahora tiene una empresa de metales.

Metalandia era un parque con más de veinte atracciones para niños, jóvenes y adultos. Ya listo luego de casi tres años de construcción sería inaugurado el día de mañana.

- ¿Me acompañarán verdad? – Preguntó la ojiverde ilusionada.

- Ehh…Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Korra también estaba interesada, creía que cualquier instancia para compartir con sus compañeros era buena.

- Por cierto Korra, ¿Tu y mi hermano Mako ya se conocían?- Bolin cambió bruscamente el tema, mirándola sospechosamente.

- Algo así…

- ¿Son novios o algo?, él me dijo que se iba a vivir con su novia, ¡No me digas que eres tú!

- Claro que no, pero…es una larga historia.

- Dime entonces.

- Creo que no es el momento aún, quizás más adelante…

- ¡Miren chicos!, dice que si invitas a una pareja entraran dos por el precio de uno, pero tiene que ser una pareja de tipo amorosa y podrán entrar primero que los demás – Al leer esto las mejillas de Opal enrojecieron, sin poder evitar pegar su mirada en un distraído Bolin, quien seguía con la duda.

- ¡Genial!, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene pareja – Afirmó Korra.

- Podríamos fingir, ¿Qué opinas? –

- ¿Decimos que somos un trío? – Bromeó la castaña.

Pero Opal tenía otros planes en mente.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a tu hermano Mako?- Le preguntó la ojiverde a Bolin.

- No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle.

- ¡Pero vamos entre amigos!, sería muy incómodo si fuera él. Además no habla con nosotros – Korra se negó – Iré a buscar un libro a la biblioteca y vuelto al rato.

Cuando la morena se fue, Wei se acercó a su hermana y le quitó uno de los folletos, poniendo énfasis principalmente en la promoción de parejas.

- ¿Estás interesado hermanito?

- Ehm, este…yo – Balbuceaba.

- ¡Wei!, te conozco, quieres invitar a una chica ¿Verdad? – Preguntó emocionada.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues hazlo!, toma – Le entregó una entrada – Debes armarte de valor, a las chicas no nos gustan los hombres tímidos.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el gemelo de los Beifong, ¿Sería aburrido para Korra?, tendría que averiguarlo.

Aprovechando que la joven se encontraba en el patio, se acercó sigiloso para pedirle una cita. Sentía como le temblaban las piernas, era desagradable.

- Hey Korra – La saludó.

- Hola Wei, ¿Qué tienes ahí? – La morena vio la invitación.

- No pude evitar escucharte con mi hermana hablando del parque de diversiones y me preguntaba si querías fingir…ser mi pareja…para…. ¿Ir?

- Claro que sí Wei – Respondió ella, amablemente.

- ¡Excelente!, pasaré por ti mañana temprano junto a Opal y Bolin.

* * *

><p>Al otro día.<p>

Korra se levantó temprano para ir a Metalandia, se vistió casual con zapatillas para andar más cómoda y bajó a la cocina a preparar algunos bocadillos.

- ¿A dónde irás hija? – Preguntó Asami.

- A un parque de diversiones.

- ¿No estás algo grande para esas cosas? – Asami la miró incrédula al ver como preparaba tan motivada la comida.

- ¡Mamá!, ¿No estás algo grande para involucrarte con niñitos?

- Eres una grosera.

- No te metas en lo que hago y yo no me meteré en tus asuntos – Le respondió la morena ya cansada de sus actitudes infantiles.

- Me agrada escuchar eso, ¿Significa que ya no molestarás en mi relación con Mako?

- Tú y tu Mako pueden hacer lo que les plazca, haré lo posible por volver a vivir con mi Padre.

La mirada de Asami se desfiguró, tomando a Korra por los hombros comenzó a zamarrearla.

- ¡Tú no te irás con tu padre!, no me dejarás sola.

- ¡Mamá suéltame! – Le gritó la castaña, realmente le dolía.

- ¡Asami! – Mako apareció por suerte y las separó, sosteniendo a su novia.

- ¡Déjame!, debo darle su merecido por decirme aquella estupidez – La bella mujer trataba de soltarse, pero la fuerza de su novio era superior, lanzaba patadas al aire enfurecida por lo que había escuchado.

- No, no dejaré que lastimes a tu hija – Mako no le permitió acercarse a Korra, no podía creer el nivel de agresividad que provenía de su prometida.

La morena quedó estupefacta, ¿Tanto le dolía a su madre que ella prefiriera a su papá?

**Ding-Dong**

Entre tanta tensión sonó el timbre. Mako aprovechó que era el menos afectado y fue abrir, encontrándose con un tímido Wei.

-¿A quién buscas? – Preguntó el ojidorado con desinterés.

- ¿Está Korra en casa? – El rostro de Wei parecía un tomate.

- Yo te conozco – Mako lo miró detenidamente, recordando que era el chico que bailaba con ella en la fiesta de los Beifong.

- Y yo a ti, ¿Eres el hermano de Bolin verdad?

- Si, ese soy yo. ¡Korra! – Gritó para adentro.

- ¿Estás viviendo con Korra? – Wei se imaginó lo peor, ¿Un chico como él viviendo con la morena?, eso le provocaba verdaderos celos.

- Si, vivimos juntos – Sinceramente, a Mako le gustaba bastante contestarle esas preguntas.

- Lo que sucede es que se ofreció arreglarnos las cañerías por eso se estuvo quedando aquí, pero se irá pronto- Salió Korra inventando esa historia, haciendo que Mako le pegara una mirada asesina.

- Ya veo – Wei estaba aturdido al verla tan arreglada – Te-te vez…muy linda – Tartamudeó con la cara roja.

Mako alzó una ceja mientras tosía, estaba muy molesto.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con las cañerías?, deberías estar trabajando – Korra se dirigió hacia Mako para seguir el juego, este crujía sus dientes de rabia.

- Opal y Bolin nos esperan en el auto – Wei ayudó a Korra con sus cosas y las fue a cargar.

Aprovechando que quedaron solos, el pelinegro se defendió.

- ¿Qué pretendes niñita?, no pienso seguir tu juego – Mako la tomó del brazo para retenerla.

- No quiero que todos sepan que mi madre es una asalta cunas, ¿Te parece normal?

- Pero podrías haber inventado algo más digno que _El viejo de las cañerías_ – Repitió esto último en tono de burla.

- No te lo tomes personal. Bueno si me disculpas tengo un paseo con mis amigos y tú tienes unas cañerías y a una loca mujer que tratar - Korra soltó su brazo para caminar hacia el auto.

- Me las pagarás – Murmuró el muchacho, viendo cómo se ella se iba victoriosa.

* * *

><p>En Metalandia.<p>

Era un parque enorme, y como se trataba de la inauguración estaba repleto de personas. Una larga fila alcanzaba casi dos calles, para su suerte, el ser un Beifong para Opal y Wei significaba tener muchos privilegios, como el que su abuela Toph fuera muy respetada por los dueños del parque de diversiones.

- Es increíble, no tuvimos que hacer ninguna fila – Bolin observaba a los demás como se calcinaban bajo el sol, mientras él ya estaba enfrente de la entrada como una estrella de rock.

- Todo se lo debemos a los Beifong – Korra miró agradecida a los hermanos y luego se decidió a preguntar - ¿Por qué no ha venido Wing?

- Porque el muy cerdo se comió una olla entera de arroz y ahora no puede despegarse del baño – Opal hacía muecas de asco con tan solo imaginarse la situación.

- Es una lástima – Korra sacó su entrada y se la entregó a Wei - ¿Entraremos juntos verdad?

- Cla-claro – Wei seguía siendo controlado por sus nervios, era desesperante no poder decir una frase o palabra seguida sin problemas.

Opal podía notar aquella atmósfera, conocía muy bien a su gente y algo claramente le señalaba que los sentimientos de su hermano Wei eran hacia su amiga Korra, y no le sorprendía, desde que llegaron ella era muy aclamada por los hombres de la universidad, sentía deseos de ayudarlo y darles un empujoncito.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos por la montaña rusa para empezar? – La ojiverde señaló una enorme máquina de metal con carritos que corrían a una velocidad impresionante.

Todos sintieron como si sus estómagos se apretaran por un instante, pero debían hacerse los valientes.

- Vamos – Bolin y los demás corrieron a hacer fila.

Probaron todas las atracciones del parque, como el barco pirata, la rueda de la fortuna, entre otros. Pero había una hecha especialmente para las parejas, a la cual Opal insistió todo el día para poder entrar.

- ¿El túnel secreto? – Korra miró con desconfianza, no entendía la urgencia de su amiga.

- Verás, es en pareja los botes solo tienen lugar para dos personas y es la única atracción que nos falta – Aseguró la ojiverde, aferrándose del brazo de su amigo Bolin antes que todo- Yo y Bolin iremos primero, tu puedes ir con Wei.

Opal le guiñó el ojo a su hermano, ¿Acaso le estaba ayudando?

- Como digas…- Bolin parecía no entender las claras indirectas de Opal, así que accedió sin más decir a sus ideas, dejando a Korra y Wei algo tensos.

- Eh… ¿Entramos? – Wei quería, pero tampoco era la idea obligarla.

- Si no te incomoda – Korra estaba nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo, realmente era una situación bastante comprometedora, ¿Ellos dos solos en un bote paseando por lugares oscuros?, si, realmente lo era.

Decidieron entrar juntos, ambos estaban muy tensos. Wei no sabía que decir y Korra estaba en su misma posición, aunque ella era más valiente.

- Está realmente oscuro aquí – Korra trataba de divisar lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero solo veía pequeñas luces con forma de corazón.

- ¿Ti-tienes miedo? – Wei respiró profundo y lentamente estiró su brazo por encima del hombro de Korra, haciéndose el valiente, pero el hecho de no ver nada lo hizo fallar y seguir de largo, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde del bote.

**¡TUM!**

- ¡Auch!, Eso debió dolerte – Korra sintió aquel golpe, no pudo evitar poner cara de dolor, además sentía los quejidos de su amigo.

- ¿Qué día es? – Preguntó Wei aturdido, sentía como si lo hubieran metido a una licuadora.

Al salir del túnel, se encontraron con Opal y Bolin quienes se veían muy felices y entretenidos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza hermano? – La ojiverde apuntó el enorme chichón que tenía Wei.

- Es cierto, hay que curarte eso antes que se hinche más – Korra sacó una bandita caliente que traía en su bolso y se la colocó en la frente.

- ¿Traes un botiquín de emergencias en tu cartera? - Bolin no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

- Claro que sí, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitará banditas – La castaña acarició despacio el chichón de Wei, calmando el dolor.

- Eres increíble, Korra – El hermano de Opal la mirada con admiración, era una mujer hermosa y además muy amable y atenta, ¿Cómo no podría gustarle?

* * *

><p>Así se la pasaron el resto del día, hasta que cayó la tarde y el parque cerraba sus puertas. Los chicos fueron a dejar a Korra a su casa, estacionando el auto de los Beifong en frente. Opal empujó a su torpe hermano para que acompañara a la ojiazul hasta la puerta, ella ya sabía todo lo que pasaba entre ellos.<p>

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy Korra, de verdad para mi significo mucho – Wei estaba decidido, tenía que darse a notar y decirle la verdad a su querida joven.

- Fue un gusto, me divertí mucho contigo y los demás, no exageres jajaja – La castaña rió divertida de la extraña seriedad de su amigo.

- No, de verdad, significas mucho para mí…- El muchacho volvió a repetirlo, esta vez más serio.

Korra guardó silencio, ¿Qué pretendía?

- No comprendo, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- ¡Ya es suficiente!, creo que ya es hora de que te confiese lo que siento…- Wei apretó su puño para brindarse más fuerza a sí mismo, mientras su corazón se salía de su pecho.

El rostro del gemelo se tornó rojo, esto puso más nerviosa a Korra.

- Wei, quizás no es bueno que lo digas…- Ella comenzaba asustarse, presentía que era lo que él quería decirle.

- ¡Déjame decirlo!, por favor- Se comenzó acercar aún más, dejando una distancia muy diminuta entre ambos.

Korra cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sentía demasiada vergüenza.

- ¡Por favor no lo hagas! - Gritó ella con bochorno.

Ahí fue cuando Wei tomó aire y decidió confesarle.

- ¡Korra yo te quie…! – Trató de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero fue interrumpido.

Mako se había parado en medio de ambos, y no parecía muy feliz ya que sostenía una escoba.

- ¿Se pude saber por qué hacen tanto escándalo en plena calle? – El ojidorado trataba de parecer molesto para ahuyentar al asustado Wei - ¿Qué dirán los vecinos?, deberías sentir vergüenza jovencita, tú vienes conmigo.

Mako tomó a Korra del brazo y la llevó a rastras dentro de la casa, ella estaba tan congelada que no dio resistencia, dejando al pobre Wei con su declaración frustrada, ya rendido con su chichón decidió volver al auto con los demás, quienes no habían notado el espectáculo recién ocurrido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Le reclamó Korra, aún muerta de vergüenza.

- Deberías agradecerme por salvarte el pellejo de ese bobo, ¿Cómo le habrías dicho que no correspondías sus sentimientos?

- Un momento, ¿Estuviste espiándonos todo el rato? – Korra le quitó la escoba con intención de golpearlo.

- ¡Pues que esperabas!, tenían el griterío afuera y se escuchaba por toda la casa debía hacer algo al respecto, para la otra se más sigilosa con tus conquistas – Mako también aferró sus manos a la escoba, para evitar ser lastimado.

- Además tú no sabes lo que iba a responder – La muchacha se cruzó de brazos. Ya no quería seguir peleando por la escoba.

- Claro que lo sé, él no es el tipo de chico que a ti te gusta y tampoco es para ti – El parecía tan seguro de sus palabras, como si la conociera de toda la vida, ¿Acaso estaba en lo correcto?

- ¿A sí?, entonces dime roba fortunas, ¿Qué clase de chicos me gustan? – Preguntó desafiante la castaña.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Mako.

- Lo supuse, iré a mi alcoba – Korra ya cansada de discutir se encaminó hacia su cuarto, pero Mako la detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo.

La mirada del ojidorado se clavó de manera inevitable en aquellos ojos azules, con pequeños reflejos turquesa, aquellos ojos que no le permitían enfocar su concentración en otro lugar. En ese preciso momento sintió miedo, por lo que sus instintos le pedían que hiciera. Ella sentía como una enorme ola de calor caía sobre su espalda, ¿Por qué razón se sentía de esa manera?, ¿Acaso era culpabilidad?

No quería ni pensarlo, pero muy en el fondo, perderse en esos ojos color ámbar la hacían sentirse en paz, ¿Era eso malo?

- Korra, yo…- Mako deseaba que las palabras surgieran como el viento, pero algo lo retenía.

- ¡Llegué! – Se escuchó el grito de Asami en la puerta principal, todo se había derrumbado.

- Debo irme Mako, de verdad…- Korra se soltó bruscamente y corrió por las escaleras, sabía que por el bien de ambos, debía hacerlo.

Cayó la noche y era hora de dormir. Mientras la castaña descansaba plácidamente en su cama, Mako y Asami descasaban en la suya. Pero algo atormentaba la mente del pelinegro.

_**[…]**_

Bajó hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, sentía como sus labios se partían de sed. Caminó despacio para no despertar a su novia ni a Korra. Fue ahí cuando se la encontró, apoyada en el refrigerador, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata.

- ¿No puedes dormir tampoco? – Preguntó ella.

- Ha sido un día muy pesado…- Mako caminó hacia la llave de la cocina y la levantó para sacar un poco de agua en un vaso, aunque trataba de actuar normal, se sentía muy observado por Korra.

- Sabes, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste hoy, sobre cuál era el tipo de hombre que me gustaba… ¿Quieres saber la respuesta? – Korra pasó suavemente su mano derecha por la espalda del pelinegro, provocándole escalofríos.

- Korra, tu sabes que es mala idea…- El cerró sus ojos de manera brusca, necesitaba escapar de aquel lugar, pero ni cuenta se había dado, que ya estaba atrapado.

Se volteó como un animal hambriento y se abalanzó sobre ella, llevándola hacia la mesa de la cocina y acomodándose entre sus piernas para probar sus llamativos labios. Los mordió con ardor, mientras cogía sus muslos con determinación. Introdujo su lengua sin preguntar, ella aclamaba cada caricia que él le otorgaba mientras gemía despacio para que Asami no despertara.

- Si, eso me gusta…- Recitó la castaña entre jadeos, tomó el botón principal del pantalón de dormir del joven, desabrochando aquella pieza sin piedad.

Mako aferró su boca en la clavícula de la castaña, dejando notorias marcas en su cuello bajando hacia esa zona que deseaba tanto probar.

_**[…]**_

- ¡AAAAAAH! – Gritó desconsolado, cuando recuperó la conciencia pudo notar que seguía acostado en su cama en compañía de Asami quien dormía como piedra, sin haberlo escuchado.

¿Había sido solo un sueño?, ¿O una pesadilla?

Trataba de asimilar la realidad con el sueño, y no estaba tan lejano a lo que él deseaba, se sentía realmente mal por eso. ¿Acaso eso era lo que él quería?, se limpió el sudor de su frente y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, definitivamente no era bueno lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos y alejando todos sus pensamientos, volvió a dormir, esta vez, esperando no volver a soñar con la morena.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Ayayay! Me da taaaanta pena hacer sufrir al pobre de Wei :c...en fin, lamento la tardanza, debido a que aún no termino el periodo de exámenes y mañana al fin tengo el último no he tenido tanto tiempo, pero luego de eso tendré de sobra :)...Además estoy con los nervios de punta ni idea tenía que el viernes se publicarían los dos últimos capítulos del libro 4, me va a dar un ataque XD<p>

Bueno, nuevamente agradezco por sus hermosos reviews que me hacen reír en el buen sentido, muy muy muy feliz :)

¡Saludos a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro:** Cena familiar.

_**[…]**_

En una vieja estación de trenes.

- ¿Mamá?, ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar? – Preguntaba una pequeña niña asustada, aparentemente se trataba de Korra a su corta edad.

- El día de hoy hija mía, vamos a darle una lección a tu irresponsable padre por habernos abandonado – Asami tomó fuertemente la mano de su hija y la llevó hacia la orilla del andén.

Veían pasar los trenes a una gran velocidad, se podía sentir el crudo aroma de la muerte para quien se acercara un paso más.

- ¡Papá nos va a extrañar si haces esto! – Korra parecía ser una niña inocente, pero también tenía conciencia y actuaba muy madura para su edad.

- ¡Tonraq no nos quiere!, por eso nos abandonó y ahora como castigo tendrá que perdernos.

Asami saltó al riel junto a Korra, a la vista venía otro tren. El impacto fue en menos de un segundo.

_**[…]**_

Korra se levantó de un salto, había tenido una pesadilla. ¿Por qué su mente tenía que recordarle aquel terrible momento?

Se tomó una ducha fría para despertar por completo y bajó a tomar desayuno más calmada porque era fin de semana.

- ¡Buenos días hija!, Mako preparó un rico desayuno para nosotras – Asami como siempre, seguía fingiendo que era la madre perfecta.

- No se preocupen, me encantan las sobras – Korra abrió el refrigerador y sacó unos huevos del día anterior.

- Que mala eres con mi comida – Mako se hacía el gracioso con la espátula.

- No me gusta la comida hecha por entrometidos.

- ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de ayer?

- ¿Por qué se molestó Korra contigo? – Asami estaba perdida en la conversación.

- Por qué un niño quería propasarse con ella y yo la defendí, tú sabes cómo es, no le gusta que la ayuden – Dijo él en su defensa.

- Suena como si hablaran de mi Korra, su historia con los chicos es diminuta – Bromeó la mujer, mientras maquillaba sus carnosos labios como todos los días.

- Por cierto, esta noche me gustaría invitar a mi familia a cenar. Ya llevamos tiempo juntos y creo que es hora de que formalicemos la relación, ¿Qué opinas? – Mako luego de haber soñado aquella locura, necesitaba un cable a tierra, quizás comprometerse más allá lo ayudaría.

- ¡Pero que excelente idea mi amor! – Asami lo besó en la mejilla - ¡Será una cena familiar!, Tu familia, nosotros y Korra.

- ¡Yei! – Exclamó la castaña sin ganas.

- Eso sí, yo tengo una reunión el día de hoy, así que si no te molesta amor, ¿Podrías ir de compras con Korra?, estaré aquí para ayudar con la comida.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la muchacha con una enorme vena que resaltaba en su frente.

- Ay vamos hija, será una buena oportunidad para que se lleven mejor…

- Claro – Respondió Mako – Vamos niñita, que no tengo todo el día.

- Eres un odioso – Korra tomó su bolso y lo acompañó hacia el auto.

* * *

><p>Ya dentro del auto, el pelinegro lo hizo partir.<p>

- Que te quede claro, solo hago esto por mi madre.

- Pensé que la odiabas.

Como siempre, el ojidorado sintonizó su radio preferida.

- Claro que no, a pesar de todo, es mi madre al fin y al cabo – Concluyó la castaña.

- Eso habla muy bien de ti – Mako se le quedó viendo un momento, no pudo evitar recordar aquel sueño en que se veían muy acaramelados, sus mejillas se acaloraron en aquel momento, trataba de analizar por qué lo hacía soñado.

- ¿Qué me ves? – Preguntó desafiante la castaña, se sentía perturbada.

- ¿Ah?, ¡Nada! – Descartó muy avergonzado – No te creas la gran cosa, que si alguien se te queda viendo es solo para reírse.

- ¡Que chico más grosero eres!- Korra lo golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!, si no quieres que choque mejor compórtate niña agresiva.

Compraron todo lo necesario en el supermercado, siguiendo cada uno de los detalles que pedía la lista echa por Asami, hacían un buen equipo de compras.

- ¿Te gusta el vino? – Le peguntó Mako.

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Llevaré uno para ti, ¿Cuál te gusta más el tinto o el blanco?

- Creo que puedo con el tinto – Korra puso una botella en el carrito.

- ¿Y qué pasa entre tú y el chico de ayer?, ¿Puedo preguntar verdad?

- La verdad no lo sé – Korra se abrazó los hombros algo afectada, había olvidado la vergüenza que pasó con Wei el día anterior.

- ¿Pero te gusta? – Mako insistía con las preguntas, parecía bastante interesado.

- Para mí Wei es tan solo un amigo, es muy tierno y atento, pero creo que no funcionaríamos como pareja – Korra llevó las cosas hacia la caja y Mako se encargó de pagarlas.

Luego salieron por unos helados y se acomodaron en una vieja banca que estaba cerca de ahí.

- Vaya, no hay como aquellos amores imposibles, me siento mal por el chico… – Comentaba Mako mientras lamía su helado.

- Si tan solo no te hubieras aparecido de repente como un metiche habría sido sincera con él desde ese instante – Aseguró la ojiazul. Volviendo a buscar razón para discutir con el joven.

- ¿Me lo recriminarás todo el tiempo?, ¡Para que sepas que ni me importa lo que hagas con los demás chicos!, solo que me avergoncé porque todo el pasaje escuchaba sus gritos, era patético – Se defendió Mako.

Korra no le respondió, cambiando por completo el tema del que hablaban.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mi madre?

Mako suspiró, la conversación cada vez se volvía más incómoda.

- Fue en una fiesta, como te conté en una de nuestras discusiones, estoy a cargo de la empresa familiar y en el mundo de empresarios las fiestas son una de las cosas que nos encantan – Comentó en un tono seductor.

Korra le pellizcó el brazo.

- ¿Me vas hablar enserio? - Preguntó ella amenazante.

- ¡Auch!, está bien niña brusca – Se sobó su brazo para contar la verdadera historia – Esa fiesta era de un amigo, estaba de cumpleaños y ahí fue cuando la conocí. Ni noté que tenía más edad que yo, solo me acerqué con mi encanto de galán y el resto es historia.

- ¿Esa es su historia?, vaya mierda - Korra lanzó rendida la servilleta sucia del helado al basurero, tenía una gran puntería.

- ¡Hey!, lávate esa boca con jabón, ¿Y tú qué?, ¿Nunca has tenido una historia de amor?

La humillación golpeaba a la puerta de Korra, pues jamás había tenido una.

- La verdad…- Ella trataba de explicarse, de alguna forma que no resultara tan vergonzosa.

- Aunque te suene absurdo, nuestra historia si fue linda, ella me encandiló al momento de verla, era la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar – Se explicó el pelinegro.

- Me imagino…- La muchacha jugaba con sus piernas, tambaleándolas mientras escuchaba lo mismo de siempre sobre su madre.

- ¿Y tu padre? – Preguntó sin escrúpulos.

- Mi padre se fue de la casa cuando era muy pequeña, conoció a otra mujer y tuvo otra familia. Mi madre era muy joven en ese entonces, una adolescente que sufrió muchos años, llegué a verla en su peor momento, destruida, muerta en dolor, la hubieras visto…

Lo que escuchaba el ojidorado era realmente fuerte, y lo incitaba a desear oír el resto de la historia.

- ¿Estaba enamorada?

- Claro que sí, mi padre fue muy importante para ella, si no fuera por el quizás estaríamos en la calle. El sigue pagándonos todo, me pagó mis estudios, me compra todo lo que le pido. Pero ya no es lo mismo sin él en la casa, mi madre se fue desorbitando e hizo muchas locuras para hacerlo regresar, que por lo obvio no resultaron.

- En ese caso, creo que nunca podré ser como Tonraq…- Concluyó Mako casi frustrado.

- Lamento que tengas que oír todas estas cosas, pero cada vez que yo le nombro a mi padre ella comienza actuar como una loca, es de temer.

- Así lo noté, pensé que te mataría cuando le dijiste que te irías con él, ¿De verdad quieres irte con tu padre?

- La única razón por la que no me he ido del lado de Asami es porqué caería en una terrible depresión, y no quiero dejarla sola.

- Ya veo…- Mako comenzaba a comprender lo difícil que era para Korra vivir con su madre, lo vivía en carne propia.

Pasó una fuerte ventisca, indicándoles que era hora de regresar al auto y preparar todo para la cena.

- Antes de irnos, respóndeme con sinceridad… ¿Estás enamorado de mi madre?

Esa fue la pregunta de la discordia, ya que sinceramente, no sabía que responder. Ella apretó ambas manos, empuñándolas para sostener sus nervios. Mako tragó grueso, como si lo hubieran descubierto en algún crimen horroroso.

- Korra, tienes que entender que yo y tu madre no…- Trató de explicar.

- ¡Respóndeme!

Necesitaba oírlo, sea la locura que sea, su corazón se lo pedía.

- ¡Vámonos ya!, que se nos hizo tarde – Mako tomó las bolsas haciéndose el desentendido y partió hacia el auto.

- ¡Oye!, no te escapes de la conversación…- La morena lo persiguió, muy molesta por su hazaña.

* * *

><p>Al final llegaron a su hogar. Asami ya se encontraba en la casa aunque se la pasó todo el tiempo arreglándose en su habitación. Mako evadió la pregunta todo el rato mientras cocinaban, siendo salvado por la "campana" o el timbre de la puerta.<p>

**DING-DONG (N/A: Me encantan los efectos especiales XD)**

- ¡Abuela!, ¡Hermano! – Mako abrazó a su familia, hace un par de días que no los veía.

- Oh mi querido nieto, pensar que hace unos años te llevaba en mis brazos – Contó emotivamente la abuela. Yin era su nombre.

- Bienvenidos a mi nuevo hogar, pasen y siéntanse como en casa.

- Vaya hermosa casa hermano – Bolin observaba asombrado todo el lugar.

- ¿Ya llegaron las visitas?...- Korra corrió hacia la entrada, quedando completamente pálida al notar a su amigo de la universidad.

Los dos se quedaron viendo con caras de idiota, cuál de los dos más pasmado.

- ¿Korra?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Bolin parecía sorprendido.

- Vivo aquí, ¡¿Acaso no lo habías notado bobo?! Me has venido a dejar algunas veces – Korra no podía creer lo despistado que era su amigo.

- ¡Es cierto! – El ojiverde chasqueó sus dedos, entendiéndolo todo.

La castaña resopló cansada, sin darse cuenta que Yin corría hacia ella para tomarle ambas manos, estaba realmente complacida por su presencia.

- ¡Tú debes ser la novia de mi Mako!, tan hermosa y joven como imaginé – Yin veía como una aureola reinaba la cabeza de la morena, sus ojos le brillaban exageradamente.

Korra no se había dado ni cuenta cuando las manos de la anciana recorrían todo su cuerpo, desde sus forjados brazos hasta su abdomen, llegando hasta su trasero, como si la estuviera analizando, con sus viejos dedos le pellizcaba las nalgas, parecía una escena sacada de una película para adultos.

-_ ¡Pero que mierda hace! _– Pensó la castaña. Quien no movía ningún musculo de lo traumada que estaba.

- ¡Abuela! – La regañó Mako, quien había presenciado toda esa locura.

- Está muy bien la joven querido Mako, la apruebo totalmente, vaya cuerpo que tiene y muy lindos dientes, tendré unos nietos muy agraciados si tienes hijos con ella – Concluía la anciana como si nada, no mostraba tener vergüenza de como revisaba a las mujeres de sus nietos e hijos.

- Lo siento Korra, es así con todos – Explicó Bolin, más que avergonzado.

- Eh…la verdad es que ella no es mi novia… – El pelinegro trató de explicar, pero fue interrumpido por la madre de Korra quien bajó gloriosamente las escaleras.

- ¡Yo soy la novia! – Asami bajó con clase, deslumbrando belleza por todo el lugar.

- Ella es mi madre – Le explicó Korra a Yin.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Su madre?... ¿Quieres decir que es una mujer mayor?, no puedo…- Los ojos de la anciana se fueron cerrando lentamente mientras perdía el conocimiento, comenzó a sudar al instante de oír la declaración de la castaña. Cayó al piso como peso muerto, siendo sujetada por su nieto Bolin.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio? – Le preguntó Bolin a su amiga.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves?, es muy vergonzoso – Se defendió la morena.

- No seas exagerada dios mío, acomoden a su abuela en el sofá hasta que se le pase la garrotera – Sugirió Asami, muy desinteresada. No le gustaban los dramas.

- ¡Vamos!, yo le tomaré sus signos vitales – Korra vio por el bienestar de Yin, aplicando sus conocimientos medicinales y de primeros auxilios – Mako, trae un vaso con agua y azúcar, eso la hará recuperar su temperatura.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron un par de minutos esperando que ella recuperara la conciencia, y fue de apoco retomándola. Mako llegó con el vaso de agua, su mano estaba temblorosa por tanta preocupación, pero debía sostenerla para que ella bebiera un poco. A lo largo fue recuperándose y Korra pudo sentir su pulso más normal de lo que estaba antes.<p>

- Dios mío Mako, ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Decía la Abuela entre lágrimas.

- Abuela, no es para tanto – Mako trataba de calmarla.

- ¿Cómo qué no?, ¡Ella podría ser tu madre! – Le gritó con sus miserables fuerzas.

- Será mejor que se calme, no es bueno que pase por malos ratos – Le aconsejó la castaña, quien puso un paño de agua fría en su frente para refrescarla.

- ¿Vamos a cenar verdad? – Asami era realmente inconsciente cuando quería.

- ¡Mamá!, la abuela de Mako no se encuentra bien – La regañó Korra.

- No hay problema – Yin se levantó haciéndose la dura – Vamos a comer, de todas formas ya estamos aquí.

Todos se quedaron viendo raro, ¿Acaso había cambiado de parecer?

Permanecieron callados un gran rato, luego de lo que le ocurrió a la abuela pocos querían hablar al respecto. No había nadie más indicado que Yin para romper el hielo en esa mesa.

- Y bien señorita Sato, ¿A qué se dedica usted?

- Trabajo de medio tiempo a una empresa pequeña, en el departamento de recursos humanos.

- ¿Y usted mantiene a su hija?

- No – Respondió Korra – Mi padre nos ayuda con los pagos de la casa.

- Ah, o sea aún viven con el…- Trataba de asimilar la Abuela - ¿Y también se cree adolescente? – Preguntó con un tono de ironía escondido.

Ambos hermanos no hallaban donde esconderse de tanta tensión en esa mesa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, él se fue hace mucho tiempo – Aclaró la castaña.

Asami crujió sus dientes, odiaba hablar sobre Tonraq, realmente le hacía mal.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó la anciana con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién quiere vino? – Ofreció Mako para liberar las tensiones y desviar la conversación, realmente lo necesitaban.

- ¡Yo!, lo necesito – Bolin le quitó la botella.

Aparentemente Yin y Asami no se estaban llevando nada bien, una por su parte no tenía intenciones de aceptar a la mayor novia de su nieto y por el otro lado la madre de Korra detestaba las suegras, era una situación muy compleja. Se veía a lo lejos como un rayo se cruzaba entre sus frentes, odio a primera vista, le llamaban.

- Y bien señorita Asami, el hecho que esté mayor no le da derecho a salvarse de mi examen…debo verificar que tendré nietos atractivos y de buenas facciones…de lo contrario no puedo aprobar su compromiso – Comentó Yin muy segura mientras bebía su té.

- Puede ver lo que quiera…quedará sorprendida – Respondió la ojiverde aún más segura.

- ¿Así?, porque yo quiero muchos nietos y si no me equivoco usted ya está en una edad crítica para tener hijos – Le recriminó la anciana.

- Abuela, ¿Por qué no la revisas luego de comer? – Sugirió Bolin, ya cansado de la tensión que abundaba la casa.

- ¡Quizás se hinche y le encuentre estómago! – Vaya que se trataba de una anciana muy exigente y comprometida cuando se trataba de sus herederos.

Así estuvieron toda la noche, hasta que se fueron. Korra y Mako terminaron de ordenar todo mientras Asami se fue a dormir, cansada de soportar "tanta gentuza" como ella les decía.

* * *

><p>Al otro día.<p>

Mako se juntó con su hermano Bolin y fueron a un pequeño bar cercano a donde vivía. Tenían mucho que hablar.

- Al parecer tu problema se está saliendo de control – Concluyó el hermano menor mientras degustaba una cerveza.

- Ni te lo imaginas, Asami es muy linda y todo pero a veces me cuestiono si lo de nosotros va enserio, quizás fue otro de mis intentos por formalizar e impresionar a nuestros padres – Dijo Mako.

- Y a la abuela Yin no le simpatizó en absoluto.

- ¡Fue un caos!, si no hubiera sido por Korra…

- Hermano, respóndeme honestamente… ¿Sientes algo por Korra?, digo ¿No crees que es bastante raro que hayas tenido ese sueño erótico con ella mientras dormías con su mamá?

- Shhhh, ¡Más despacio! – Lo regañó el ojiazul, tenía miedo de que alguien más los escuchara.

- ¡Respóndeme! -

- Claro que no – Respondió con dudas – No está bien que sienta algo por la hija de mi novia, superaría todos los límites de inmoralidad en mí persona.

- De todas formas, si llegaras a sentir algo es lo más normal. Korra es una chica muy linda, vieras como están todos los hombres de la universidad babeando por ella, además a la abuela Yin le agrada.

- ¿Tiene algún pretendiente en la universidad?- Preguntó interesado.

Bolin lo observaba de reojo, su hermano se contradecía como nunca.

- Muchos pretendientes, cuando la conocí también pensé acercarme como algo más pero creo que ella y yo nacimos para ser amigos, aunque suene cursi.

- Demasiado cursi para mi gusto, hermano…

- Entonces, ¿Me juras que no sientes nada por ella?

- ¿Vas a seguir? – Le advirtió el pelinegro.

- ¡Hermano!, tienes que ser sincero. Quizás estas pasando tiempo de tu vida con la persona equivocada y la correcta la tienes más cerca de lo que imaginas, el problema es que no quieres verlo.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso como si te hubiera dicho que si me gustaba?

El muchacho de ojos verdes resopló cansado, conocía a su hermano más que nadie y sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

- Solo no quiero que sufras y que cometas un error, tienes razón, Asami es linda, ¿Pero qué más?...

Mako se reservó la respuesta, o quizás no sabía que responder.

- Korra es una niña muy grosera, mal educada, infantil y siempre está buscándome pleito, jamás podría gustarme una mujer como ella…

- No te vayas a morder la lengua – Balbuceó Bolin.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Por la boca muere el pez, hermanito.

Bolin la mayor parte del tiempo se dedicaba a fastidiar y bromear, pero cuando se lo proponía, podía ser una persona realmente cuerda.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Ay! lamento la tardanza, vaya muchas gracias por sus reviews y hoy me daré el atrevimiento de responderlos por acá ya que no puedo hacerlo con todos en privado por que algunos no son usuarios, así que...jeje<p>

Lizz Gaby Peralta: Claro :3 Mako de apoco se está dando cuenta que está perdiendo el tiempo jajajaja, muchas gracias por estar siempre atenta a mis actualizaciones! que estés muy bien.

Pandicornia: ¡Gracias infinitas por tus comentarios!, lamento no responder me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero bueno ahora lo haré por acá así que no se me pasará. ¿Que lindo el sueño verdad? XD jaja y sobre el Bopal la verdad no sé si en esta historia pondré romance de esa pareja lo veo más como un "bromance" XD.

Lexie Asakura Kidou: ¡Muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras! y dieron resultado ya que aprobé todo así que ahora con la conciencia tranquila a dedicarme a los fics XD jejeje saludos.

Korra-Avatar: Si, Mako es un mente sucia encubierto...veamos cuando le dura :3 jajaja. Sobre el final aunque no terminó Makorra me encantó y con muchas ansias espero que aunque sea en un par de años pueda haber otro avatar, Nos estamos leyendo!

Galaxy01: ¡Muuuuuchas gracias! jajaja Lemon? la verdad no lo sé nunca he escrito uno tengo cero experiencia :/ aunque no te miento que me encantaría escribir uno...

ValSmile: Waaa si se :( me da pena Wei. Pero representa a un enorme porcentaje de chicos que quedan en la friendzone XD, es terrible pero cierto. Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente y por hacerme reir con tus reviews chilenos XD

L.T.A.15: Gracias por apoyar esta locura, esta desfachatez XD...lo sé, y tambien gracias por la buena suerte que fue muy efectiva :3, ¡Saludos!

Ary Garcioyama: ¡Mujer!, nos castigamos mutuamente tu también me tienes con el alma en un hilo con "Miss simpatía" :( dejemos de sufrir jaja. Bueno aquí dejé la continuación :3 gracias como siempre, nos estamos leyendo! oh si.

Jose Maria: Para mi es muy importante leer las opiniones sobre mi historia y la tuya no me es indiferente todo lo contrario me alegro que te haya gustado, saludos! :3

En fin, perdón si me faltó alguien...pero me estoy desmayando del sueño XD

¡Saludos a todos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco: El cumpleaños de Korra.**

**...[Flash Back]...**

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – La mujer zamarreaba a su hija con desesperación mientras caía en llanto.

Pero la joven no respondió, sentía tanta vergüenza por su situación, solo se acariciaba su vientre para protegerlo.

- ¡Ni siquiera has terminado la secundaria!, ¡Eres una irresponsable! – Seguía regañándola.

- Madre, perdóname…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Acaso tu perdón solucionará las cosas?, Dime ahora ¿Cómo le diremos a tu padre que estás embarazada?

- ¡Yo hablaré con él!, tú no debes preocuparte.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Tienes idea lo que es tener un bebé a tu edad?, ¡Los enormes gastos que tendremos que hacer!, eres una desconsiderada.

- ¿Por qué están gritando? – Apareció el padre, quien acababa de llegar de su trabajo.

- Hiroshi, no es momento aún de que lo sepas…- La madre por su lado, quería proteger a su hija por el miedo que sentía.

- No, está bien, yo te lo diré padre…- Asami se acarició el vientre, tenía que buscar valentía de algún lugar para confesarle la verdad – Estoy embarazada…

Hiroshi se quitó sus lentes para comprobar que no se trataba de una pesadilla, al notar como ella se tocaba su estómago y como lloraba su madre pudo comprobarlo, era verdad y sentía como el mundo se caía sobre su espalda. Un montón de sensaciones se apoderaron de él, náuseas, ira, calor, tristeza y amargura.

- Nadie…Nadie puede enterarse de que nuestra hija quedó embarazada, así que ese bebe no puede permanecer contigo – Concluyó fríamente el señor Sato.

- No abortaré a mi hijo, ¡Tonraq y yo nos amamos y me iré a vivir con él si tanto te avergüenzo! – Exclamó con orgullo la joven embarazada.

**¡PLAF!**

Hiroshi la abofeteó, ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas?, pensó lleno de rabia. Se sentía muy decepcionado de su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, ¿Cómo pudo terminar de esa forma?, tenía que ir por Tonraq y solucionar las cosas a su modo.

- ¡Te dije que no debías involucrarte con un hombre mayor Asami!, ¡Él no te ama! – Le gritaba su madre quien quería hacerla entender.

- ¡Tonraq si me ama!, y él ya sabe de mi embarazo…nos vamos a casar – Asami trató de correr hacia su habitación a hacer sus maletas y largarse de ahí, pero antes su padre la agarró del brazo y la sacudió bruscamente.

- ¡Tu no tendrás ese hijo!, ¿Me has entendido? – Hiroshi volvió amenazarla.

Desde esa ubicación de la casa sintieron una bocina perteneciente a un auto.

- ¡Es Tonraq!, ha venido por mí… ¡No intentes detenerme! – Asami se soltó y corrió por su maleta para escaparse con su amado.

- ¡Dios mío Hiroshi has algo! – La mujer estaba desesperada, ya no sabía que más hacer para detenerla.

Asami bajó con la maleta y abrió la puerta, antes que saliera su padre le dijo las últimas palabras.

- Escúchame bien Asami, del momento que salgas por esa puerta recuerda mis palabras, no te atrevas a regresar…porque desde ese momento ¡No serás más nuestra hija, menos una Sato! – Le advirtió Hiroshi, quien parecía muy seguro.

Asami se detuvo un par de segundos, quizás tuvo la duda, pero esa amenaza no fue suficiente para olvidar su amor por Tonraq, así que fríamente siguió su camino hacia aquel auto que esperaba por ella, guardó sus maletas en la máquina y se fueron.

**[…]**

Korra se levantó muy temprano, ya que era un día muy especial para ella, su cumpleaños número veintidós y el día que su padre vendría a visitarla, tenía que ordenar toda la casa y esperar a sus invitados con una rica cena, era su principal misión.

Un disco de los Guns N' Roses se escuchaba por toda la casa a un alto volumen, mientras ella bailaba con la escoba usándola como guitarra eléctrica.

-_ ¡Whuooooo sweet child of mineeee! _– Cantaba a todo pulmón mientras limpiaba el lugar.

Mako despertó por la fuerte música y el enorme calor que hacía, bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua mientras su cabeza le retumbaba, al llegar al primer piso se escondió tras la muralla para observar a la muchacha mientras se creía una estrella de rock, una cantante muy peculiar con su pijama puesto y un paño de cocina como pañoleta puesto en su cabeza.

Parecía como si estuviera brindando un concierto para un millón de personas, se subía a los sillones, hasta a la mesa, no tenía límites para bailar. Agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras usaba su "escoba-guitara" para deslumbrar a su público.

Mako soltó una enorme carcajada, aprovechando que la música estaba fuerte pudo reír tranquilo, no podía haber algo más divertido para él que verla actuar como una niña, se sujetaba su estómago de tanta risa que tenía, no lo podía evitar.

- Que boba es…- Murmuró el ojidorado, secándose las lágrimas de risa.

La música terminó y Korra se despedía de sus fans.

- ¡Muchas gracias!, ¡Los amo! – Exclamó eufórica mientras se reverenciaba hacia unos floreros de su madre.

Pero todo cambió cuando la canción se detuvo y pudo escuchar la molestosa risa del pelinegro, quien rendido ya no podía aguantar más el regocijo.

- ¡Eres un idiota!, ¿Me has estado espiando?- Korra tomó su "guitarra", pretendía rompérsela la cabeza.

- ¡Espera un momento!, yo solo estaba…Jajajajaja, lo siento no puedo jajajaa hablar – La risa del ojidorado no le permitía expresarse, le había dado un ataque.

Korra rugía como una fiera mientras sentía como el humo le salía por los oídos y el fuego por la boca. Ya no podía tener un momento de privacidad ni en su propia casa.

Ruborizada se quitó su pañoleta de rockera y siguió limpiando como una joven normal, al mismo tiempo Mako se acercó para hacer las paces.

- Lamento haberte espiado, pero te hubieras visto jajajajaaja – Volvió a explotar en risa.

- ¡No me molestes!, estoy ocupada ordenando todo para esta noche.

- ¿Qué hay de especial el día de hoy?

- Es mi cumpleaños…

En ese momento Mako reaccionó, ¡No tenía idea!

- Vaya, lo lamento de verdad no lo sabía pero… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Más vale tarde que nunca pensó él, abriendo sus brazos para acercarse.

- Muchas gracias – Korra le permitió que la abrazara, aunque aún no podía quitarse el rubor de su rostro.

- Genial, ¿Tendremos fiesta esta noche?

- Solo una cena con la gente justa, vendrán mis amigos de la universidad incluyendo a Bolin y mi padre también vendrá…

- Ah… ¿Tu padre?, pues que bien, muero por conocerlo – Mencionó esto algo incómodo.

- No te preocupes, él y mi madre solo se tienen odio así que no debes ponerte celoso de él o sentir miedo alguno.

- ¿Yo sentir miedo?, ¡Para nada!- Alardeó el pelinegro.

- Por cierto, tu abuela también está invitada, me ha caído de maravilla.

- Muchas gracias, le avisaré en un rato – Luego la voz de Mako tomó un rumbo seductor – Vaya, quien lo diría, cualquiera creería que me estás aceptando en la familia – La codeó.

- ¡No te ilusiones tonto!, por mi ojalá tu no vinieras – Korra lo empujó, a veces él chico era realmente odioso. Tomó un plumero y siguió limpiando, ignorando por completo la presencia del muchacho.

- Que pesada eres, con esa actitud jamás conseguirás novio – Diciendo esto último, se marchó con sus manos en los bolsillos muy relajado.

Korra solo le dedicó una mirada asesina, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ese fastidioso, tenía mucho que hacer.

- Hija mía – Asami aparece de repente y la abraza – Feliz cumpleaños, que gran día para ambas.

- ¿De verdad te alegra recordar ese día?

- Claro que sí, iré por tu regalo de cumpleaños y llegaré a la tarde.

- Eso quiere decir que nuevamente tendré que hacer todo yo…- Korra se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo siento cariño – Le da un beso en frente – Nos vemos a la tarde – Asami sale por la puerta y la deja medio abierta, parecía tener prisa.

Mako y Korra se le quedaron viendo.

- Vaya, ni siquiera se despidió de ti… ¿Crisis matrimonial? – Bromeó la castaña.

- Muy graciosa, la verdad tu mamá actúa muy raro a veces. ¿Tú crees que ella sienta algo por mí de verdad?

- ¿De verdad quieres que te responda? – Korra se antepuso a la respuesta, luego apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven – El casanova pidiéndole consejos a la chica ahuyenta novios, que irónico.

- ¡No te burles!, te estaba preguntando enserio.

- Yo también te hablo muy enserio, ¡Mi madre es una caja de sorpresas!, además tu tampoco me respondiste cuando te pregunté si estabas enamorado, ¡Así que estamos a la par!

- Oye por cierto niña antipática…

- Hum, ¿Dime?

Las mejillas del pelinegro enrojecieron.

- ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

Korra le tocó la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

- ¿Estás bien?, comienzas a actuar muy raro…

- ¡Claro que sí!, es tu cumpleaños y quiero darte un regalo, ahora dime ¿Qué te gustaría?

- Veamos – Se pone a pensar – Siempre he querido un perrito…

- ¿De verdad?, ¿Ningún auto?, ¿Departamento?, ¿Un viaje al caribe?

- No, un perrito.

- Ok…supongo que no habrá problema.

- No te molestes, es lo que más quiero pero soy alérgica – El rostro de la morena se tornó triste, era muy frustrante para ella hablar de eso.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, Mako había salido de compras hace una hora y estaba atardeciendo. Korra había hecho todo el trabajo y eso que se trataba de su día especial, pero al fin y al cabo estaba feliz. Decoró con algunos globos los rincones de la sala principal y se encargó de comprar un pastel simple para soplar las velas, como toda una niña.

* * *

><p>Miró el reloj un par de veces mientras esperaba cerca de la puerta, hasta que sonó el timbre.<p>

**¡Ding-Dong!**

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus amigos de la universidad.

- ¡Chicos!, gracias por venir.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Korra!- Saludaron todos al unísono.

- Aquí tienes mi obsequio – Opal le entregó una bolsa muy decorada.

- ¡Este es el mío!, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – Preguntó Bolin mientras le entregaba su regalo.

- Salió hace un rato pero debe estar por regresar.

- Korra, este regalo es mío y de mi hermano Wei – Wing le entregó el obsequio, mientras Wei no se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra, estaba duro como una roca y muy sonrojado.

- Ah, que lindos muchas gracias.

- Hey Korra, este es mi presente para ti – Huan le entregó un cuadro enorme con una figura muy extraña, no se podía apreciar de que se trataba.

- ¡Qué lindo! – Exclamó incómoda - ¿Qué es?, ¿Un espantapájaros?

- ¡Eres tú!- Respondió el artista ofendido.

Todos se largaron a reír.

- _Vaya, que fea debo ser para él –_ Pensó Korra bajo el bochorno.

Cuando ya entraron todos trató de cerrar la puerta, pero un misterioso pie lo impidió.

- ¿Tontowaki?, ¿Quién te invitó?

- No era necesario que lo hicieras, me llamaste con tu mente – Tanho le acarició la mejilla – En el fondo de tu corazón me querías a tu lado para celebrar este día tan importante – Su forma de actuar realmente provocaba que la castaña se cuestionara su orden mental.

- ¡Para nada!, pero no soy una mal educada así que tendré que dejarte entrar…- Murmuró ya rendida.

Tanho se peinó exageradamente para marcar su llegada, estaba bañado en perfume y parecía como si se hubiera estado arreglando el día entero.

- Como puedes ver preciosa, él regalo de mi parte soy… ¡Yo! – Mencionó Tatewaki con orgullo.

- Increíble – Dijo Korra sin ánimo.

- Bolin, ¿Porqué le preguntaste a Korra por tu hermano? – Opal había quedado con la duda.

El ojiverde y la morena se miraron de reojo.

- ¿Me están ocultando algo?

- ¡No!, Opal lo que sucede es que Mako es el hermano de Bolin y vive aquí en mi casa.

- ¿En tu casa? – Preguntaron Opal, Wing, Huan y Tanho, los no relacionados.

- ¡No me digas que ya tienes novio! – Tanho hablaba como si se fuera acabar el mundo.

- Claro que no…- Korra comenzó a hablar bajito, casi en otro idioma – Es el novio de mi madre…- Balbuceó casi sin volumen.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!, él estuvo en mi casa cuando hice la fiesta de bienvenida – Comentó la hermana de los Beifong.

Se escuchaba como una llave se introdujo en la chapa de la puerta, abriéndola.

- Hola a todos – Hasta que llegó por quién hablaban, Mako venía con algunas bolsas.

- Que tal hermano, ¿Cómo anda todo? – Lo saludó Bolin.

- Bien, ¿Me ayudas?

- Claro.

Bolin y Mako se fueron con las bolsas hacia la cocina mientras Korra los guió hacia la mesa. Estaba todo montado solo faltaba que llegaran todos, y ella sabía que aún no era momento de comer.

De repente llega Asami con el regalo de Korra envuelto en un papel de regalo.

- Hola, ustedes deben ser los amigos de mi hija – Saludó ella como si nada.

- ¿¡Su hija!? – Quienes no lo sabían quedaron pálidos, era casi absurdo para sus ojos.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡Korra tu madre es muy joven! – Exclamó Opal, sorprendida.

- Pero que chiquilla más adorable – Asami se sostuvo las mejillas de tanta ternura, para ella era un alago escuchar esas cosas – Y bien, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a comer?

- Pero mamá aún falta mi…

- ¡Tonterías!, vamos a comer – Asami sirvió la comida sin querer escuchar a su hija, todos obedecieron y probaron la deliciosa preparación de Korra.

- Esto está delicioso…- Comentó Tanho.

- ¿Verdad que sí?, mi hija siempre ha cocinado muy bien – Asami reconocía el talento de Korra, ¿Será por mi cumpleaños?, se preguntó la castaña.

- ¿De verdad? – Tatewaki emocionado tomó las manos de la morena – Soy realmente afortunado por probar un plato hecho por ti preciosa.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo…- Bromeó Wing.

- Es un aprovechado – Wei tenía unos enormes deseos de lanzar su plato en la cabeza de Tanho, sobre todo cuando más cercano estaba a la anfitriona.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a este chico?- Mako se mostró muy molesto con aquella escena.

- Siempre se comporta así con las mujeres, pero especialmente con Korra – Explicó Opal.

- ¡Ay suficiente!, si no sigues comiendo te lo quitaré – La castaña liberó sus manos bruscamente, se sentía demasiado observada para su gusto.

- ¿Especialmente?- Siguió preguntando el ojidorado.

- Amorcito, son jóvenes, las hormonas les explotan…- Asami le hablaba a su novio como si el también tuviera casi cuarenta.

Con todas esas situaciones incómodas, Korra se ponía más nerviosa al no sentir el timbre de la casa. Entre tanto ruido solo pudo sentir el sonido de su teléfono móvil, al ver que la llamada era de su padre no dudó en contestar, se levantó de la mesa y alejó un poco para evitar ser escuchada.

- ¿Papá?, ¿Dónde estás? te estamos esperando...

- Hola hija, Feliz cumpleaños…– Tonraq se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono, y sonaba muy complicado.

- Traté de hacerlos esperar más pero tú sabes cómo es la impertinente de mi madre y los hizo comer antes que llegaras, pero ahora mismo los detengo…

- No será necesario.

La incertidumbre que su padre sembraba en ella era desesperante, y su tono de voz le daba las peores señales.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Lo lamento mucho hija, pero no podré asistir a tu cumpleaños…me ha surgido una terrible emergencia con el trabajo y si no voy a esa reunión puedo perder muchas acciones, espero que puedas comprender.

Un enorme eco se adueñó de la sala, todos pudieron notar el desabrido rostro que tenía la morena, como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia que pudiera existir.

- Pero papá…me prometiste que vendrías…- Trató de no caer en llanto, aguantando las lágrimas en frente de todos.

- Nuevamente lo siento, pero te lo compensaré…Te amo con toda mi alma, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Sí, claro…adiós papá – Largó un enorme suspiro antes de colgar, rendida dejó el teléfono conectado y sin decir nada a nadie caminó hacia la escalera y la subió casi corriendo, todos suponían que no se trataba de nada bueno.

- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- Preguntó Bolin con la boca llena.

- Debe haber sido el imbécil de su padre – Respondió Asami con odio, llamando la atención de su novio, quien también estaba bastante preocupado por lo que estaba pasando.

Mako sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, si se trataba de su padre sabía que podría estar muy herida y quizás quería alguien con quien desquitarse. Recordó lo muy feliz que estaba en la mañana porqué vendría Tonraq, podía entender su dolor a la perfección.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Korra.<p>

Aferrada a su cama despojaba algunas lágrimas, cuestionándose el amor de su padre. Era realmente frustrante para ella estar todo un día preparando la casa para su visita y que todo se arruinara de un momento a otro. Definitivamente ya no le quedaban ganas de bajar y compartir con sus invitados, su noche había terminado.

Se escuchaba un leve silencio en todo el cuarto, que de repente fue roto por pequeños golpes en su ventana. La morena se secó sus lágrimas y levantó su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Mako?...- Se preguntó, antes de abrir la ventana. El joven se sostenía por el pequeño balcón que estaba bajo la ventana.

- ¡Te estás perdiendo el postre! - Mako se pasó para su cuarto.

- ¿Co-cómo demonios has entrado por aquí?

- Me pasé desde mi alcoba – Respondió como si nada.

Y tenía mucho sentido, la castaña asomó su cabeza y notó que su balcón estaba a una corta distancia, no parecía tener algún riesgo el atravesarla.

- ¿No podías tocar la puerta?, realmente eres raro – Bromeó la morena.

- Al menos ya no estás llorando.

Su tristeza era algo difícil de ocultar, sobre todo en su almohada.

- Creo que no estoy de ánimo para bajar, mi padre no podrá venir y en verdad estaba muy ilusionada de verlo…

- Sé cómo te sientes, mis padres nunca están cuando los necesito, siempre trabajando o en sus viajes de negocios. Solo tengo a Bolin y a mi Abuela.

- Entonces supongo que entiendes que no quiero hablar con nadie.

- No seas infantil Korra, supéralo.

- ¡Argh!, si has venido aquí a dártelas de hombre maduro mejor lárgate por esa misma ventana – La castaña lo golpea con su almohada húmeda en el pecho.

- He venido a darte mi regalo – Le entregó un paquete mediano, envuelto en un hermoso papel calipso.

Era una caja liviana que no hacía ruido al moverla, no sabía cómo sentirse ni que cara poner en ese momento, pero nuevamente la había dejado sin palabras.

- ¡Vamos!, ábrelo, que el regalo está adentro.

- Está bien…

Korra le quitó delicadamente el papel para no romperlo, le encantaba coleccionar esas cosas. Luego de quitarlo abrió la caja llena de dudas sobre qué podría ser.

Ahí frente a sus ojos, un tierno perrito de peluche. Era blanco con unos tiernos ojos como aceituna y orejas cortas.

- Es…es hermoso – Balbuceó la morena llena de emoción.

No era un perro de verdad, claro, era alérgica, pero aun así se esmeró por comprarle lo que ella quería. Había sido un detalle tan profundo, tan tierno y necesario para un momento como este. Tomó el peluche con ambas manos y lo abrazó como si se tratara de una mascota de verdad.

- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó estremecido por su tierna reacción.

- Claro que sí, es lo más lindo que me han dado…- Levantó el peluche como si de simba se tratara, observándolo con soberanía.

- Me alegro – Mako le regaló una dulce sonrisa, su misión estaba cumplida.

Una extraña atmósfera se sentía por aquella habitación. Korra dejó el peluche en su cama y caminó hacia donde estaba el ojidorado, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.

El se quedó en blanco, no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de la castaña.

- Muchísimas gracias, me has alegrado la noche – Susurró ella con ternura.

¿Quién sabía?, quizás las cosas entre ellos tomarían otro rumbo. Korra podía ver aquel lado sensible que Mako deseaba ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo y así mutuamente.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, hasta que decidieron separarse y bajar a probar lo que quedaba del postre.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><span>Este es un mensaje para las y los Makorrians:<span> ¡Arriba el ánimo!, rescaten lo bueno que tuvo la **Legenda de Korra** a lo largo de sus cuatro temporadas, los momentos felices y graciosos, las gloriosas batallas, principalmente uno ve las series por eso y lo de las parejas siempre viene después. Que esto no les quite las ganas ni los ánimos para seguir escribiendo o apoyando su pareja preferida, en cosa de gustos no hay nada escrito y uno es libre de gustarle lo que quiera. El hecho que Bryke haya confirmado que Korra y Asami sintieron algo más que amistad ya es suficiente para decir: ¡Ya está!, eso no cambia lo que a uno le gusta, yo no dejaré de escribir fics de mis parejas preferidas y espero que los demás tampoco, para eso está fanfiction. Ya me pegué mis berrinches y me desquité...

¡AMENSE! XD

...

Ahora sí, quiero agradecer por su apoyo incondicional estoy realmente agradecida por sus comentarios que literalmente ME HACEN EL DIA, no se imaginan lo motivador que es :3

Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo...que tengan una hermosa velada en compañía de quienes más quieran.

Con mucho cariño, me despido por ahora.

**Kaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis: El quiebre.**

Los últimos días en la tormentosa casa de Korra se volvieron muy fastidiosos para sus tres habitantes. Asami hacía salidas misteriosas y de manera constante, dejando a su novio y a su hija bastante intrigados cada vez que salía por esa puerta. La relación entre ambos prometidos tampoco iba muy bien, pocas palabras y encuentros amorosos, el muchacho ya comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

Así fue nuevamente el día de hoy, la pelinegra llevó una cartera y vistió muy elegante antes de salir sin despedirse, siendo espiada por su hija, quien no comprendía nada sobre la situación.

Luego de sentir el esperado portazo, fue hacia la habitación de Mako.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre entre tú y mi madre? – Preguntó preocupada, entrando sin avisar.

- ¡Oye niña!, deberías tocar antes de entrar… ¿No ves que podría estar vistiéndome? – Respondió regañándola cuando descansaba en su cama.

- Ni me habría importado verte así – Dijo ella indiferente – Me ha parecido muy raro que mi madre haga estas salidas que quien sabe dónde va…

- Dímelo a mí, pero Asami ha estado actuando muy extraña y la verdad ya no sé qué hacer al respecto – Dijo mientras apoyaba ambas manos tras su cabeza.

- ¡Pues debes hablar con ella!, ¡Acércate!, pero haz algo…- Sugirió la castaña.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – Se recostó con un semblante frío y desinteresado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Acaso tú ya?...- Su cobardía le impidió terminar aquella pregunta, pero la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- No lo sé Korra, traté de hacer de todo para que tu madre volviera a la normalidad. No sé si eso le pasa siempre pero creo que ya no siente nada por mí, así que quizás lo mejor será que me largue de esta casa.

Un molesto nudo sentía la morena en su garganta, no tenía idea como detenerlo ya que no recaía sobre ella la responsabilidad, pero tenía muchos deseos de intervenir.

- No…yo te ayudaré pero no es necesario que te vayas - Se forzó a decir, sentía como le temblaban sus piernas.

El la observó con ternura, ¿Por qué era tan buena? Se preguntaba, si él siempre estaba molestándola.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lado.<p>

Asami llegó a la recepción de un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas de Ciudad República, caminaba con una mirada sospechosa y muy atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba.

- Buenos días, Bienvenida al hotel Gran República… ¿Tiene reserva? – Saludó cordialmente la recepcionista.

- Sí, soy la acompañante del señor Tonraq, mi nombre es Asami Sato.

- Un momento por favor – La mujer revisó la base de datos en su computador para confirmar la nueva llegada – Si, habitación dieciséis…El señor la está esperando, que tenga una linda estadía – Le entregó la tarjeta de ingreso.

- Muchas gracias.

Subió el ascensor que la llevaría a su destino mientras se miraba por última vez al espejo. Asami adoraba lo que veía, tenía bastante claro lo bella que era y no lo ponía en duda, se arregló su cabello y se armó de confianza para caminar hacia la puerta dieciséis.

Introdujo la tarjeta y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, del otro lado estaba aquel hombre que le ponía todos los nervios de punta, era él, Tonraq, su único amor.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – Preguntó el hombre.

- ¿Y tienes el atrevimiento de preguntar?, Sabes que te amo…- Asami se sentó en las piernas de su amado para darle un provocador beso en el cuello.

- ¿Korra sabe que estás acá?

- Claro que no…hubiera querido venir y yo solo quiero tenerte para mí – Ella lo amaba, era casi como una enfermedad, pero persistía con el pasar de los años, no importaba con quien compartiera la cama, él seguía siendo su capricho.

- Sigues siendo la misma egoísta de siempre Asami, sabes que lo que sucede entre nosotros ahora debe mantenerse en secreto por que no sabemos si va a resultar…

- ¡Pero tu aún no dejas a tu esposa!, de esa manera jamás resultará.

- Me he divorciado Asami – Le mostró los papeles, era un hombre muy organizado.

- Vaya que si – Los leyó detenidamente.

- Senna fue mi cable a tierra, tuvimos hijos hermosos y una gran vida pero las cosas entre ella y yo ya no funcionan como antes… sin embargo tu siempre has estado ahí, por eso he decidido que debemos darnos otra oportunidad, lo que no quiero es dañar a nuestra hija, lo mejor será que se entere cuando ya todo esté igual que antes.

- Oh Tonraq, mi amor…- Asami colgó ambos brazos en los hombros del moreno, para terminar en un beso.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde. La tensión seguía en aquella casa y Asami tenía que regresar. Luego de su encuentro con el padre de Korra llegó como si nada, tirando el bolso al sillón y subiendo a su habitación para darse un baño, el hecho de que Mako no se encontrara lo había hecho más fácil para ella, pero no tendría la misma suerte con su hija.<p>

Korra se asomó en la entrada de su cuarto, al verla como se desprendía su ropa mientras tarareaba canciones de amor la observó muy sospechosa.

- ¿Te sucede algo querida? – Preguntó Asami mientras se preparaba para el baño.

- Te has desaparecido sin avisar estos días, no te despides, ni siquiera hablas con Mako y a nadie le das explicaciones.

- ¿Tendría que darlas?, creo que soy una mujer adulta…

- ¡Te conozco bien y sé que estás metida en algo!...- Korra corrió hacia sus cosas para buscar pistas y encontró la tarjeta de la habitación del hotel en su abrigo - ¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Eres una entrometida!, no debes meterte en mis asuntos soy tu madre y me debes respeto – La regañó, evadiendo la pregunta.

- ¡Que me respondas! – insistió levantando la voz.

- Te lo diré para que no me molestes más, sí, estaba en ese hotel.

- ¿Con quién?, ¿Acaso ya tienes otro amorío por ahí?

Pero ella se quedó en silencio, tomó su toalla y trató de caminar hacia el baño, siendo detenida por su hija quien no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda, la sujetó por el brazo y la retuvo nuevamente.

- Eres muy molesta cuando quieres Korra, pues bien te lo diré, pero es un secreto y como mi hija confió en ti – Le advirtió.

- Ya va, ¡dime!

- Estuve con otra persona…un hombre.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó exaltada - ¡Madre!, no puedes hacerle eso a Mako él no se lo merece eres de lo peor.

- ¡Ese no es tu asunto!, además las cosas entre nosotros no están funcionando – Refiriéndose a su relación con el pelinegro.

- Mamá entiende, no puedes dejar las cosas así simplemente porque te aburran, debes enfrentarlo…– Korra estaba preocupada, no solamente por su madre, sino también por Mako quien sufría las consecuencias de alguna forma.

- ¿Tanta pena te da Mako?, ¡Quédatelo!, no me importa – Respondió con desinterés absoluta, luego agregó – Aunque pensándolo bien, tendrías que hacerte muchos arreglos si quieres llamar su atención, podrías por último vestirte más femenina.

Le dolían esas palabras, su madre siempre fue su juez, sus duras declaraciones le hacían desconfiar de ella misma. Aquello había sido suficiente para acabar con la paciencia de la castaña.

- ¡Eres una insensible! – Korra se largó de ahí sin intenciones de escuchar más insultos de Asami, no podía comprender como era tan inconsciente de lo que decía.

* * *

><p>Tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa de forma acelerada, sin fijarse a donde iba solo caminó sin rumbo hasta toparse con una humilde tienda de música. Parecía nueva ya que nunca antes la había visto, esto fue suficiente para levantar su curiosidad y entrar a echar un vistazo.<p>

Se secó sus lágrimas antes de entrar y se quedó helada durante un rato, ¡Era como el paraíso para sus ojos!, un montón de discos a un precio razonable. Los vio uno por uno para decidirse cuantos llevaba, tenía muchos en su mente, aunque al ver uno que realmente deseaba todos los demás se fueron al vacío. Era el último disco de su banda favorita, estiró su mano como en cámara lenta mientras una canción triunfal sonaba de fondo, cada vez se acercaba más para poder tenerlo en sus manos y llevárselo con ella, pero como dependía de su suerte, otra mano desconocida intervino aquel glorioso momento.

- ¿Pero qué? - Preguntó sorprendida, observando de quien se trataba

- Vaya, nuevamente quieres fastidiarme…- Bromeó Mako, quien también estaba muy interesado en ese disco.

Se quedaron viendo un rato mientras sus manos sostenían el mismo pedazo de plástico, como si decidieran quien sería el que se lo quedaba.

- Yo lo vi primero, tonto – Reclamó la castaña, sacándole la lengua.

- Dejo que te lo lleves si me confiesas por qué has estado llorando.

A él no lo podían engañar, reconocía un rostro post llanto cuando lo veía y si se trataba de Korra le importaba aún más. Ella se quedó helada, aún sostenía la carátula pero sus manos comenzaban a temblar de los nervios.

- ¿Me vas a decir?, si no lo haces me veré obligado a quitarte el disco por la fuerza – Le advirtió.

- Discutí con mi madre, solo eso, tu sabes, lo de siempre…- Resumió ella con amargura.

- Lo lamento de verdad… - Se quedó pensando un segundo, no le gustaba verla de esa manera y tenía que buscarla forma de alegrarla - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de trabajo? – Preguntó inesperadamente.

- ¿Qu-Qué?, ¿Una fiesta? – Balbuceó la castaña.

- Si, es en un par de horas y no quiero ir solo…además, las cosas entre Asami y yo van de mal en peor y si le digo quizás me mande al diablo, ¿Qué dices? – Volvió a preguntar, parecía una propuesta interesante.

- No sé si sea lo correcto, quizás pueden malinterpretarlo – Contestó algo insegura.

- No te preocupes, ¡Vamos!, será divertido y te enseñaré como se divierten los empresarios - Le guiñó el ojo, bastante confiado.

- Está bien, tu ganas… ¿Te parece si me arreglo primero?

- Como digas, de todas formas vivimos en la misma casa hasta ahora… – Mako le quitó el disco y lo echó en el carrito – Este lo compró yo, considéralo un regalo de enemigos – Bromeó.

Ella sonrió como nunca, por qué de alguna manera él siempre lo conseguía. No importaba como se sintiera, siempre estaba ahí para hacerla sentir feliz y a gusto con todo. Esperó que comprara el regalo y se fueron en el auto de Mako hacia la casa.

* * *

><p>Korra subió inmediatamente a la habitación, al no sentir ningún ruido supo que su madre nuevamente no estaba, husmeó por su habitación pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue una hoja de papel con una nota escrita por Asami…<p>

- _"Fui con Ginger a un Happy Hour, no me esperen. Besos, Asami…"_ - Mencionó la castaña mientras leía el papel.

Su madre parecía tener una edad mental bastante menor en comparación con la de la morena, trataba de justificarse en su falta de vida al ser madre joven, pero no sabía si aquella "falta de juventud" era el reflejo de tanta ridiculez que pensaba o hacía Asami.

Sin prestarle más atención, arrugó el papel y fue por una prenda adecuada para aquella fiesta. Quería olvidarse de todos sus problemas y en esos su madre era su principal molestia, se despojó de todo y tomó un vestido color negro de su ropero bastante ajustado, los acompañó con unos zapatos del mismo color y se preocupó solo de encrespar sus pestañas. Se acomodó su cartera y bajó para encontrarse con Mako quien la esperaba.

- _¿Por qué siento que esto ya lo he visto antes? _– Pensó el ojidorado mientras la veía bajar.

- Lamento la tardanza, ¿Vamos?

- Te ves…radiante esta tarde – La elogió el pelinegro.

- Gracias, tú también.

El vestía formal, con un traje color negro, con una camisa y zapatos del mismo color, resaltando una corbata color rojo violáceo.

Se fueron en el auto escuchando la nueva adquisición de Korra, ambos cantando a todo pulmón mientras Korra usaba su celular como micrófono.

- _Ella usó mi cabeza como un revolver…- _Cantó el pelinegro mientras miraba a la morena de reojo.

- ¿Me quieres decir algo? – Se burló mientras tomaba la siguiente estrofa – _E incendió mi conciencia, con sus demonios…_

- Hacemos un buen equipo, podríamos tener un dúo musical…- Propuso entre risas, para él era fácil decir solo tonterías, ya que se sentía muy cómodo con ella y no le importaba quedar como un niño.

- Buena idea, pero yo seré la voz principal…porque tú desafinas mucho.

- ¿A sí? Eso lo dices porque no me has escuchado cantar enserio, te volverías loca – Le aseguró con un tono de voz confiado y seductor.

Entre carcajadas llegaron a una enorme casa, se encontraron con un montón de autos del año estacionados, Korra se sentía como un bicho raro entre tanta gente adinerada y aunque ella no tuviera mala situación económica el nivel de elite de aquella fiesta superaba sus expectativas. Mako como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo para que entraran juntos, parecía que el joven era bastante popular ya que era saludado y reconocido por muchos y muchas, lo que le hacía pensar a la castaña lo bien que le iba con las mujeres.

- ¡Hey Mako!, ¿Quién es la bella mujer que te acompaña? – Saludó una voz conocida para el moreno. Se trataba de un hombre de contextura delgada, no muy alto, de tez oscura y de ojos color verde, lucía su castaño cabello en un producido e inclinado copete.

- ¡Wu!, tanto tiempo sin verte –Mako lo abrazó afectuoso, parecían ser muy cercanos – Ella es Korra, un amiga.

Un momento, ¿Una amiga?, ¿No la presentaría cómo la hija de su novia?, Korra suponía que era lo más lógico ya que para nadie sonaba sensato, quizás lo mejor para ambos era ser reconocidos como los "amigos".

- Hola Korra, bienvenida la fiesta organizada por mí…claramente esta no es mi casa, la mía es mucho más grande pero usamos salones como estos para organizar eventos de este nivel – Explicó Wu mientras se las daba de galán con la castaña, quien parecía incomodarle.

- Ehh... ¿Gracias? – Respondió nerviosa.

- No te pases de listo con ella, viene conmigo – Mako pasó un brazo tras su hombro y la abrazó.

- Vaya, ¿No que tenías novia Mako?...Eres un tigre…quieres quedarte con todas – Wu le golpeó la espalda como si de algún modo le estuviera felicitando por su hazaña, mientras Korra los observaba con extrañeza.

Mako decidió guardar silencio, ya que ni el mismo sabía en qué situación se encontraba en estos momentos, pero tomando en cuenta los últimos días parecía estar soltero o "casi soltero". ¿Qué tenía de malo que viniera acompañado de otra mujer?, se auto convencía el ojidorado.

- Bien Wu, si me disculpas…Korra y yo vinimos a divertirnos – Mako no dejó de abrazar a la castaña y se la llevó hacia una alejada terraza al aire libre.

* * *

><p>Tomaron asiento en una banca con un aspecto sofisticado, demasiado para tratarse solo de un lugar para descansar las piernas.<p>

- Lamento lo ocurrido, Wu es un mujeriego y siempre está molestando a todas las mujeres bonitas que conoce, solo quería evitar que te sintieras acosada – Al darse cuenta que indirectamente había cortejado a la joven se puso rojo como tomate y se calló en un instante.

Korra lo miró divertida al haberlo descubierto al mismo tiempo que él se volteaba para cubrir su rostro avergonzado.

- Entonces… ¿Me encuentras bonita? – Quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, más directo, lo necesitaba. El que la relación con su madre se esté disolviendo de alguna u otra manera la hacía sentir bien y más segura de sí misma. Lo observó con sus tímidos ojos azules que trataban de ocultarse entre sus inquietos parpados, que nerviosos se manifestaban buscando el rostro colorado del pelinegro.

- Por supuesto que sí, eres…una mujer muy hermosa, cálida, tierna, dulce y además…- Parecía como si tuviera más halagos por decir – Creo que me salí de contexto, ¿Verdad?

- Si, lo hiciste – Afirmó Korra entre risas – Pero supongo que fue sincero…

- ¡Claro que lo fue!, jamás te mentiría con algo así – Respondió aún más avergonzado.

- Yo también…te encuentro muy atractivo, inteligente y gentil…- Korra le devolvió el halago, se mordió el labio de inquietud y esperó una respuesta por parte del pelinegro.

- ¿De verdad?, creí que pensabas que era un tonto.

- A veces lo eres – La morena llevó su mano hacia el rostro del chico, tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo.

- Korra yo…

Ambos tenían el rostro como un tomate, además el alcohol que habían consumido aumentaba la temperatura en sus cuerpos. El quería decirle algo, pero las palabras se acortaban mientras se acercaban aún más uno del otro. Los dos lo presentían y ya no podían hacer nada al respecto, estaban solos en un balcón alejado del resto, ¿Qué importaba lo demás?

- Mi madre es una tonta…- Korra tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sentía su dolor, quizás su relación con Asami no había sido tan profunda ni seria, pero aun así lo comprendía y podía entender lo desaliñada que era la situación, quería brindarle su apoyo – Ella jamás pudo darse cuenta del chico que tenía a su lado…

Estaba decidida, tenía que confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, era la ocasión perfecta. Lo fue acorralando de a poco contra el borde de la banca sin soltarle su mano, ya no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir después, así era su deseo, egoísta, no sentía culpa alguna de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se acercó a su boca y exhaló ante ella, él no hacía nada y solo se quedaba perplejo esperando el siguiente paso que tomaría la castaña, la miraba embobado mientras ella jugaba con sus emociones acercando sus labios para rozar con los suyos. En ese preciso instante Mako recordó su sueño, llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de Korra y la acarició con ternura, no quería sentir que todo era por ardentía, sino por lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

- Deja de jugar y bésame, por favor…- Le imploró Mako en un susurro.

Korra lo vio con asombro, no esperaba esas palabras por parte del ojidorado. Acortó aún más la distancia y obedeció a su petición.

Mordió su labio inferior y este la abrazó por la cintura para unirla más hacia él. Lo besó con cautelo, despacio, lo probaba por primera vez y tenía que captar cada segundo, se aferró con ambos brazos sobre los hombros del muchacho mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Mako alojó su lengua para que se encontrara con la de la castaña, intensificando aún más aquel beso.

Y fue tal cual como él se lo esperaba, o al menos como lo había soñado esa noche. Algo asombroso, adictivo, y lleno de pasión, no faltaban expectativas ya que todas se habían cumplido, era perfecto.

- Me encantas…- Confesó Mako entre besos.

Pero al fin y al cabo, la perfección no era eterna.

- ¡Vaya!, El conquistador Mako lo ha logrado otra vez – Wu apareció como una sanguijuela, apegándose a los acaramelados jóvenes. Al parecer no había comprendido que acababa de interrumpir algo importante, al menos para ellos quienes luego de separarse con sus rostros sonrojados trataban de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Dios mío que vergüenza – Korra se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, acababa de reaccionar del trance en el que se encontraba. Se levantó de la banca y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la fiesta, dejando solos a los chicos.

Mako lo golpeó en la cabeza para luego empapelarlo en gritos e insultos.

- ¡Wu!, ¿Es enserio?, ¿Acaso me odias?, ¡Por qué tenías que llegar justo en ese momento eres un idiota!

- ¡Auch!, lo siento Makito…- Wu le hizo un puchero, era realmente un idiota.

- Ya no importa, lo arruinaste…- Mako también se levantó y fue por Korra, quien no había dejado rastro en aquel balcón.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! aquí les traigo la continuación ahora si me pondré las pilas con esto XD espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad.<p>

GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODOS, trato de responder sus reviews a cada uno...significa mucho para mi que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis locuras :3

¡Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete:** **La Cita.**

Mako se fue en búsqueda de Korra quien había salido corriendo de ahí muerta en vergüenza. Aunque era algo difícil por la gran cantidad de personas que estaban presentes no le quedó más remedio que ingresar al baño de mujeres, donde infaliblemente la encontró.

- Korra, ¿Puedes salir para que hablemos?, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo acá…- Le rogó el muchacho desde la entrada.

- Bien – Resopló más calmada y decidida a enfrentar la situación.

Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo que conectaba los baños con la sala principal. Era un lugar oscuro pero apto para conversar ya que el sonido no era tan molesto.

- Lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, aunque las cosas estén de mal en peor aún sigo de novio con…Asami y no respetamos ese compromiso, ninguno de los dos…- Dijo el muchacho, tratando de calmar las aguas.

- Tienes razón, además nos pasamos de copas…- Lo apoyó Korra, quien reconocía en parte su irresponsabilidad - ¿Lo olvidamos?...- Preguntó temerosa.

- Sí, creo que es lo mejor para ambos – Respondió Mako un tanto inseguro.

La morena suspiró cansada.

- Llévame a casa, por favor…- Le pidió en seco.

Mako asintió y caminó en dirección hacia el estacionamiento siendo seguido por la joven. No se despidieron de nadie, solo se subieron y él lo hizo partir. Se fueron todo el camino en silencio, sin decir ninguna sola palabra, él a ratos la miraba por el espejo, se veía inquieta y pensativa.

Manejaba despacio ya que no estaba en tan aptas condiciones para hacerlo por el consumo de alcohol **(N/A: Por favor señores y señoritas en casa no seguir el ejemplo de Mako XD). **No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, tenía muchas expectativas luego de aquel alocado sueño que tuvo hace un par de noches y fue mucho mejor. Sentía tantos deseos de detener aquel auto y comérsela a besos pero debía contenerse y recordar el mal que estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa, Korra fue la primera en bajarse, mientras Mako llevaba las cosas.<p>

- ¿En dónde estaban? – Antes de que entraran, Asami apareció en la puerta vestida con una bata.

- Fuimos a una fiesta, solo eso madre…tranquila – Le contestó la ojiazul, tratando de bajar el perfil a lo que la mujer estaba insinuando.

- Hmm, ¿Mako no tienes nada que decirme?

- Creo que no, tu eres la desaparecida…- Respondió algo cortante.

El semblante de Asami se tornó triste. Se acercó al muchacho y le dio un abrazo en frente de una confundida Korra que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Lo siento mi amor, sé que no merezco explicaciones de tu parte…pero te prometo que las cosas serán como antes…- Le dijo la ojiverde en un tono suave y arrepentido.

Mako se quedó sin palabras, estaba en una situación realmente incómoda, entre dos mujeres con las que ya había tenido una cercanía más de lo inusual, por un lado su novia, la bella Asami, quien siempre mostraba perfección en todo lo que hacía y por el otro, Korra, la chica que le encanta hacerlo enojar, que lo vuelve loco y que siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella, vaya lío para él.

- Buenas noches… - Dijo la castaña interrumpiendo la "escena romántica". Se fue con un rostro que no podía ocultar su decepción, su rabia e impotencia, él pudo percibirlo con tan solo verla partir y se sentía muy culpable por eso.

* * *

><p>De un portazo se encerró en su habitación, Korra comenzaba asimilar las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Se había enamorado de aquel joven?, ya no había vuelta atrás.<p>

Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras observaba sus cansados pies que tuvieron que soportar unos incómodos tacos durante la fiesta.

- Que tonta soy al creer que yo podría gustarle…a pesar que en ese momento me dijo que le encantaba, pero de seguro fue todo una mentira – Murmuró para ella misma, estaba rendida y totalmente decidida a salir de ese triángulo amoroso.

Tomó al peluche que le regaló Mako para su cumpleaños y lo abrazó estrechamente. Fundiendo su rostro en el suave pelaje del perro oso-polar. Entre tanto vibra su teléfono celular, estiró su brazo para ver de qué se trataba, tenía un mensaje de Wei.

- _"Hola Korra, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien…quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana. Conozco un restaurante donde hacen unos fideos muy deliciosos, y supe que te gustaban mucho…podemos ir después de clases si gustas, espero una respuesta. Buenas noches. Wei"…- _Leía Korra desde la pantalla de su teléfono.

Quizás necesitaba algún modo de sacarse a Mako de su mente, y Wei era un buen muchacho, siempre estaba pendiente de ella enviándole mensajes o preguntando como está, a lo mejor debía darle una oportunidad.

"_Claro que sí, nos juntamos a la salida de la universidad, un beso" _Le escribió la morena desde su celular. Suspiró cansada y se recostó en su cama sin soltar el aparato.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la mansión de los Beifong.<p>

Opal, Wing y Huan veían la televisión, al sentir los escandalosos chillidos de su hermano reaccionaron con sobresalto.

- ¡DIJO QUE SIIIIIII!, ¡AMADOS ESPIRITUUUUS! – Se escuchaban los fuertes gritos que provenían de la alcoba de Wei.

Los tres subieron asustados, pensando en lo peor.

- ¡Hermano!, ¿Estás bien? – Opal ya venía con un botiquín de emergencias, estaba muy preocupada.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Wei confundido mientras abrazaba su teléfono como si de un peluche se tratara.

- ¡Le está sangrando su nariz! – Lo señaló su gemelo Wing alarmado.

- ¡Dios mío!, déjame curarte – Opal sacó un pedazo de algodón y se lo presionó en la nariz.

- ¿De verdad estoy sangrando? – Wei no lo podía creer, ¿Tanta había sido la emoción?

- Eres un cochinon, ¡Ya cuéntanos!, ¿Por qué sangraste?, ¿Acaso viste alguna cosa indebida pervertido? – Insistió Wing con un tono pícaro.

- ¡Claro que no idiota!, solo que…- Pero al tratar de explicar, Wei se puso aún más nervioso y el rojo en su cara aumentó.

Opal tiró la oreja de su hermano Wing.

- ¡No lo presiones!, que se me irá todo el algodón tapando la hemorragia y lo sigues poniendo nervioso – Lo regañó la ojiverde.

- Tranquila hermana, estoy bien…solo fue una bobería – Wei trató de calmar las cosas.

- ¿Para esto gasté energía en subir la escalera?, me perdí aproximadamente cinco minutos de la historia del óleo que están pasando por el cable…- Huan se retiró decepcionado.

- ¿Nos explicarás porqué te sangró la nariz? – Insistió Wing.

- Wing, déjanos solos – Le ordenó Opal.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, Wei es mi gemelo y merezco…- Pero su hermana no lo dejó terminar.

La mirada tierna de Opal se cambió por una maquiavélica y perversa expresión, como si alguien hubiera poseído su cuerpo.

- ¡Que te largues! - Le advirtió por última vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Wing ya había desaparecido de esa habitación sin dejar ningún rastro. La táctica de Opal había sido efectiva, su mirada cambió de forma drástica a la que siempre llevaba.

- Ahora Wei, cuéntame… ¿Qué te hizo sangrar de esa forma? – Opal aprovechó que habían quedado solos para preguntar.

- Verás… - Wei le mostró su celular, indicándole el mensaje de Korra – Léelo.

Su hermana obedeció, sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención.

- ¿Qué tiene de raro este mensaje?, ¿La invitaste a salir y te dijo que sí?, ¿Por eso sangraste?

- ¡¿Que no leíste bien?!...me escribió "Besos" – Resaltó esto último como si orgulloso se encontrara.

Ella se le quedó viendo con una ceja exageradamente levantada, su hermano era muy ingenuo cuando se trataba de chicas.

- Que exagerado eres Wei, que te haya puesto eso no significa nada.

- ¡Lo que digas hermanita!, mañana tendré una cita con ella y al fin podré declararle mi amor sin que el tonto ese de Nako nos interrumpa – Aseguró el joven con la cabeza en alto.

- Es Mako…- Lo corrigió Opal.

- ¡Cómo sea! JAJAJAJA – Wei comenzó a reír tan exageradamente que el algodón de su nariz salió disparado, quizás eran los nervios, pero cuando se trataba de Korra, tenía actitudes poco normales y eso le preocupaba…a todos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Los jóvenes regresaban a clases, pero para Wei era un día diferente, hoy sería su gran cita con Korra a solas y tendría que ir preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir. Llegó a la universidad con aires de positivista, nadie podría arruinar su día.

- ¡Hola Korra!- Saludó el gemelo.

- Wei, ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? – Preguntó ella amablemente.

- Bastante bueno, aunque debo decir que en clases me entretengo más…- Bromeó Wei.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Verás…por qué tengo compañeros muy agradables que me hacen el día perfecto, como por ejemplo…- Pero Wei tuvo que detener su cursi explicación, ya que Korra no le estaba prestando atención.

- ¡Déjame en paz Tontowaki! – Le exigía la morena al molestoso de Tanho, quien no se daba por vencido.

- ¡Deja de resistirte!, sé que te gusto Korra…estás haciendo las cosas muy complicadas, ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que me amas y acabamos con todo esto? – Insistía Tanho con el pecho inflado.

-_ Vaya personalidad para decir lo que siente…- _Poco indiferente a lo que ocurría, Wei sentía muchos celos por el valor que tenía Tanho para expresarse ante la castaña.

- Idiota – Korra redondeó los ojos ya cansada de las hazañas de su compañero Tatewaki – Ah por cierto Wei, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?...

- ¡Dejémoslo para la salida! – Sugirió el joven, de todas formas tendría tiempo de sobra para poder declararle su amor.

Luego de cinco horas de clase, salieron al fin libres para retirarse de la universidad. Wei y Korra caminaron juntos hasta la salida para despedirse de sus amigos y continuar hacia el lugar donde el joven tenía preparada la cita.

- ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos? – Preguntó curiosa la morena.

- A un restaurante donde hacen los mejores fideos de la región.

* * *

><p>Se fueron caminando ya que aparentemente no quedaba tan lejos de ahí, avanzaron dos calles y se encontraron con un pequeño local de un aspecto bastante atractivo.<p>

- ¿Fideos locos?, vaya nombre – Comentó Korra de manera divertida refiriéndose al nombre del local.

- No te burles, te sorprenderás lo deliciosos que son… – Wei le permitió la entrada como todo un caballero, entraron al local y se acomodaron.

Leyeron la carta y tomaron su decisión.

- Yo voy por unos fideos con pollo, se ven platos con nombres muy sencillos ¿No crees? – Preguntó Korra mientras leía el menú.

- Esa es la gracia de este lugar, es sencillo pero casi perfecto – Explicó el joven Beifong.

- ¿Ya decidieron lo que van a pedir? – Los interrumpió un joven de aparentemente quince años, de tez morena y unos llamativos ojos verdes, usaba un desordenado cabello castaño rapado por ambos lados – Mi nombre es Kai y yo los atenderé el día de hoy.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lado (Específicamente la casa de Korra)<p>

- ¿Dónde está Korra?, ¿No se suponía que salía temprano hoy? – Le preguntó Mako a su novia, estaba muy preocupado, desde lo que pasó la noche anterior no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Delicadamente cortaba una lechuga para la cena.

- Está en una cita – Respondió Asami como si nada.

Esas cuatro palabras provocaron que Mako dejara el cuchillo bruscamente enterrado en la tabla de picar, ¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿U-una cita?, ¿Con quién? – Comenzó el interrogatorio por parte del moreno, quien ya sentía como le tumbaba la cabeza, ¿Korra saliendo con otra persona?

- Si no me equivoco, con Wei…la verdad Korra me avisó muy apurada esta mañana que no llegaría a comer por que saldría con un compañero, pero estoy casi segura que se trata de él – Aseguró la mujer.

- ¿Y la dejaste ir así nada más?, ¿Co-como sabes si se trata de un loco maniático que quiere aprovecharse de ella? – Estaba histérico, como si le hubieran quitado su adquisición más preciada en sus propias narices.

- No exageres Mako, ya tiene la edad suficiente para cuidarse sola – Aunque no lo demostrara, en el fondo Asami sentía muchos celos por esa tan extraña preocupación por su hija, con quien en un principio se declararon la guerra.

Pero el joven ignoró por completo las palabras de su novia, saliendo por la puerta principal sin decir ninguna palabra más.

- ¿Y a este qué bicho le picó? – Asami veía escondida por la ventana como Mako se subía a su auto y lo hacía partir.

* * *

><p>Volviendo a "Los fideos locos".<p>

Los platos de los chicos llegaron a su mesa y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban.

- Korra… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?, solo espero que no te enfades.

- Claro, dime de qué se trata - Le dijo Korra con la boca un poco llena.

- ¿Cómo te llevas con Mako?, perdona que me meta en tus asuntos pero me preocupé mucho la última vez que fui a tu casa…

- Tranquilo, la verdad es que ni bien ni mal, de un principio mi casa era el mismo infierno pero ahora ya me acostumbré – Korra jugaba con su plato de comida mientras se sinceraba con el joven.

- Ya veo…- Cuando se trataba de Mako, Wei se sentía muy inseguro de sí mismo y no era para menos ya que el novio de Asami era un gran empresario a pesar de su edad, con una herencia prometedora y de buen aspecto, un oponente de temer. Aunque el gemelo no se quedaba atrás, estaba preparándose para ser un doctor respaldado por el apellido Beifong que tenía un gran prestigio en el mundo de la medicina, también heredero de una fortuna.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento, risas por aquí y por allá, parecían divertirse mucho. A pesar de su timidez, Wei era un chico muy entretenido si se le conocía bien, aunque a veces su torpeza le impedía avanzar más allá de sus expectativas.

No muy lejos de ahí, una pareja de amigos los observaba desde otra mesa, se camuflaban con el librito del menú para cubrir sus rostros.

- Opal, ¿Por qué me has traído hasta acá? – Bolin aún no entendía por qué tanto misterio.

- ¡Shhh! – Lo silenció la joven – Es una cita muy importante para mi hermano y quiero que le vaya bien, tu sabes que Wei es muy torpe y suele arruinar sus situaciones con chicas, además se trata de nuestra amiga Korra.

- Pero los estamos espiando, eso no está bien…

Aunque trataran de pasar desapercibidos, no era necesario tanto esfuerzo ya que una enorme planta cubría su mesa.

- ¿Y en qué podemos ayudar escondidos acá?, ¡Vamos a unirnos! – Bolin trató de levantarse de la silla, pero Opal lo sostuvo de la manga.

- ¿Y arruinar su momento solos?, ¡Que desconsiderado eres!

- _¿Y espiarlos no es desconsiderado?...-_ Pensó Bolin sorprendido de los métodos de la muchacha para ayudar a sus cercanos, era completamente irónico. Frunció el ceño y se sentó de brazos cruzados como un niño obediente – Como digas.

Suena el teléfono celular de Bolin y este contesta.

- ¿Mako?, ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó amablemente a su hermano.

- Bolin, estoy en tu universidad… ¿Está Korra contigo? – Su voz se escuchaba exasperada.

- Eeeeh…- Se quedó balbuceando un momento, definitivamente Bolin no era bueno para mentir.

- ¡No me mientas Bolin!, es urgente…no me puedes fallar hermano.

Bolin lanzó un suspiro y decidió ayudarlo.

- Esta bien…te diré dónde estoy, te mando la dirección por mensaje…es a dos calles de la universidad – Le cuelga.

Opal se le queda viendo preocupada.

- ¿Quién era?, ¿Te han pedido la dirección de este restaurante? – Preguntó ella con inquietud.

- Creo que iré al baño…- Bolin se levantó rápidamente para evadir la avalancha de preguntas que llegarían por parte de Opal. Necesitaba un poco de agua para refrescarse, tantos nervios lo hacían sudar.

Se quedó dentro un par de minutos, remojó su cabello y comprobó si tenía fiebre de tanta presión que sentía, ¿Cómo se había involucrado tanto?, Opal realmente era muy influyente. Para peor, no quería que Korra se molestara con él por espiarla, se encontraba en una situación muy compleja.

Luego de cinco minutos, salió y caminó en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Opal, el aire llegaba frío a su rostro mojado mientras respiraba profundo para calmar las revoluciones, pero muy poco le duró.

- ¡Bolin! – Mako apareció tras su espalda.

- Que rápido has llegado… ¿Se puede saber cuál es la emergencia?

Mako miró hacia la mesa donde estaban Wei y Korra.

- Por favor, no me digas que también vienes a espiar. Hermano, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – Mientras Bolin trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, ni cuenta se dio que Mako ya estaba sentado junto a Opal espiando a los tórtolos - ¡Lo que me faltaba!

Korra y Wei aún no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observados desde cerca por Mako, Opal y Bolin.

- ¿Desean algo más? – Preguntó Kai a los tres espías.

- Yo sí – Mako le entregó un billete - ¿Puedes espiar lo que hablan los jóvenes de esa mesa? – Les apuntó donde se encontraba la pareja.

- ¡Buena idea! – Opal le entregó dos más – Toma, con esto creo que será suficiente.

Los ojos de Kai brillaban al ver tanto dinero junto, era un sueño hecho realidad, mientras Bolin se palmeaba la frente. Sin más decir fue obediente a oír la conversación.

- ¿Se dan cuenta que esto no es racional?, ¿Verdad?... ¡Se los estoy diciendo yo, el menos racional!, razón suficiente para darse cuenta que están locos los dos – Bolin insistía.

- Por cierto, ¿Por qué te importa tanto espiar a Korra y a mi hermano?, ¿Te ha mandado su madre? – Le preguntó Opal al ojidorado.

- Ehh…claro, Asami me lo pidió – Respondió Mako fingiendo una sonrisa.

Unas mesas más allá.

- ¿Y?, ¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos un día de campo todos juntos? – Le propuso el gemelo, parecía emocionado.

Kai aparece para dejar sal y pimienta en la mesa, aprovechando el momento para escuchar.

- ¡Claro que me encantaría! – Respondió la morena animosa.

- ¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres?

- No, además ya estoy grande no pueden decidir todo lo que voy hacer…

- Que feliz me hace tu respuesta…

Kai se retira rápidamente a contar lo que escuchó. Los tres esperaban ansiosos.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué están hablando? – Le preguntó el inquieto Mako.

- La joven dijo que le encanta y el fulano le preguntó si no tendría problema con sus padres y ella dijo que ya estaba grandecita y él le dijo que ella lo hacía muy feliz – Explicó Kai a su modo algo rústico, esperando más dinero para seguir espiando.

- ¡Que romántico! – Exclamó Opal orgullosa del "empeño" de su hermano por conquistar a su amiga.

- Con que te encanta y lo haces feliz…- Pensó Mako en voz alta con una voz vengativa. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía esa muchacha?, un día lo besa y ya luego anda haciendo feliz a otros, sentía mucha rabia, tanta que ya estaba por levantarse y poner a Wei en su lugar.

Mientras su hermano menor se arrancaba las mechas de los nervios.

- Esto no va a terminar bien, ya lo he visto en Dr. House…mis instintos sobre mi serie favorita no fallan – Bolin estaba histérico.

- ¿Cuánto quieres por arruinarles su cita? – Le preguntó Mako muy decidido por gastar lo que fuera necesario al aprovechado de Kai.

- ¿Cómo?, ¡Ni se te ocurra arruinarle la cita a mi hermano! – Le advirtió Opal mientras lo señalaba con un palillo chino.

- Con cuatrocientos yuanes les hago la peor cita de sus vidas – Aseguró Kai, quien veía el dinero con exageradas alitas de ángel.

- ¿Cuatrocientos?- Bolin no dejaba de sorprenderse.

- Son tuyos – Mako se los pasó en efectivo - ¡Ahora arruina su velada! , ¡Lánzales agua o que se yo!

- ¡No se atrevan! – Opal sacó su billetera como si fuera un arma - ¡Yo te doy el doble para que no los arruines! – Le mostró el dinero.

Opal y Mako se quedaron viendo fijamente, esto era la guerra para ambos, uno, quería destruir esa cita mientras ella solo deseaba ayudar a su hermano. Bolin observaba todo desde el medio, ya no le quedaban uñas.

- ¡Bien! – Kai se lo aceptó con gusto.

- ¡Oye!...Te doy el triple – Mako le pagó nuevamente.

- Voy enseguida…- Kai trató de ir a la otra mesa pero Opal lo sostuvo del brazo para detenerlo - ¡Suélteme por favor!

El tono de sus voces aumentaba, llamando la atención de Korra y Wei quienes se levantaron preocupados para ver de qué se trataba. Todos miraban la desastrosa mesa donde Mako y Opal se peleaban por el mesero Kai mientras Bolin le rezaba a los espíritus, el celoso joven le jalaba su brazo derecho y Opal su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Korra desconcertada al ver tanto alboroto.

- ¿Hermana?, ¿Bolin? – Wei observaba todo muy confundido.

- ¡Lo sentimos!, hermano solo queríamos ayudarte…- Se explicó la joven Beifong.

Ya no se podía seguir ocultando, era evidente que Wei tenía sentimientos hacia la castaña y se entendía que Opal quisiera ayudar a su hermano, ¿Pero Mako?, ¿Qué tenía que hacer él acá?, se preguntaba Korra.

- ¿Y tú qué dirás en tu defensa? – Korra se dirigió hacia un nervioso Mako.

- ¿Yo?, ¡Nada!, solo vine a compartir con mi hermano… ¿Qué acaso crees que mi mundo gira en torno a lo que haces? – Respondió haciéndose el ofendido mientras escondía la rebalsada billetera.

- ¡Esto es el colmo!, me voy…- Korra recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a Wei – Lamento que no haya salido bien, pero me divertí mucho contigo – Le da un beso en la mejilla.

Como era de costumbre, Wei se quedó congelado sin decir nada más, aquel beso lo había petrificado.

- ¡Tú te vas conmigo en mi auto! – Mako la siguió hasta la salida.

- Prefiero irme caminando – Korra trató de acelerar el paso pero él la tomó de la mano.

- ¿Te irás con Wei acaso?

**¡PAFF!**

Una fuerte cachetada cae en la mejilla del joven exaltado.

- ¡Eres un enfermo!, ¡Un cínico!, no quiero saber de ti nunca más – Aprovechando el impacto, Korra se va corriendo en dirección hacia su casa.

El decidió dejarla ir, ahora sí que se había pasado. Mientras tanto Kai se apoyó en la entrada del restaurante observando la deplorable situación del pelinegro.

- No entiendo a los adultos…- Concluyó el garzón mirándolo con lástima.

- ¡Devuélveme mi dinero!, ¡No hiciste nada de lo que te pedí!

- ¿De qué dinero me habla señor? –Kai se hizo el despistado, mostrándole los bolsillos vacíos.

- ¡Dah!, olvídalo…- Rezongó de brazos cruzados.

Al caer la noche.

Korra se había terminado de poner el pijama, pensaba en lo horrible que había sido su día y en el pobre Wei que no paraba de enviarle mensajes tiernos deseándole buenas noches. Se acomodó al rincón de su cama mientras jugueteaba con el teléfono hasta que unos leves golpes en el vidrio de su ventana se hicieron presentes.

Ella levantó su cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, giró su rostro y se encontró con Mako que por fuera estaba haciéndole señas para que le abriera.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :D<p>

Jamás dejaré de agradecerles por su apoyo. Uno como "escritor" se motiva al leer comentarios tan alentadores y buena onda, quienes lo hacen también podrán entender como me siento, es muy reconfortante :), creo que este fic durará más que los anteriores, porque hasta el momento no tengo otras ideas.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2015 a todos, pásenlo bien y no conduzcan si van a beber :3

_Hasta pronto_


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIA****:** Este capítulo cuenta con contenido sexual y escenas no aptas para mentes castas, cumplo con avisar. No puedo prohibirles que lo lean, así que queda en la conciencia de cada uno. Desde ahora en adelante, este fic pasa a ser **Rated: M**

_**[...****]**_

**Capítulo Ocho: **Entre Caníbales.

Mako estaba por el otro lado de la ventana pidiendo que le abriera. Al principio Korra lo dudó, pero tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle y aclarar con él. Y como para variar Asami había salido con sus amigas, estaban solos y era una gran oportunidad para conversar.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?, te puedes accidentar si te la pasas de una ventana a otra como el hombre araña – Lo regañó.

- Korra…de verdad me siento muy apenado por lo que pasó hoy, lo siento mucho - ¿Se estaba disculpando?, así era, el terco Mako estaba agachando la cabeza ante la castaña.

Se sentaron en la cama frente a frente, ella se abrazó del peluche que este le había obsequiado, lo que le causó una gran ternura al muchacho.

- Que bueno que te haya gustado – Mako se refería al peluche.

- Aún no sé cómo llamarle…- Confesó avergonzada.

- Llámalo Mako, es un lindo nombre…- Sugirió en tono de burla.

- ¡Ni muerta!, además creo que es hembra – Korra se lo lanzó en la cara.

- ¿Y?, ¿Me perdonas?... - Mako tomó al peluche por sus patas delanteras y lo hacía moverse como si él estuviera hablando – Dime que sí… ¡Perdóname!, Mako es un buen chico – Le hablaba con una voz más aguda haciéndose pasar por el perrito blanco.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Carcajeó – Bueno, al menos explícame por qué…estabas espiándome.

El joven se tomó una pausa para explicarse. A ratos apretaba al manoseado peluche para liberar un poco sus emociones, nervios y la leve tensión que abundaba en el cuarto.

- Eres demasiado para ese chiquillo – Respondió muy seguro – No podría soportar verte con alguien que no te merece.

Korra lo ve incrédula mientras levanta una ceja.

- ¿De nuevo con lo mismo?, ¿Por qué simplemente no admites que te da celos?

- ¿Ce-celos?, estás loca… _Por supuesto que tengo celos, estúpido Wei._

Se levantó furiosa de la cama en dirección hacia la puerta para echarlo de ahí, pero Mako la detuvo antes que llegara sosteniéndola del brazo.

- ¡Está bien lo admito!, ¡Me mata de celos!, y sé que no está bien porque quedamos en que no volvería a ocurrir nada entre nosotros pero… ¡Le dijiste que te encantaba y cosas muy cursis! – Confesó con arrepentimiento las palabras de Kai mientras le tomaba ambas manos, con sus pulgares le daba leves cariños, provocando que ella suspirara.

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron, era realmente lo que quería escuchar.

- Gracias por decir la verdad…aunque debemos mantener nuestra decisión y dejar de pretendernos…

- Entonces, ¿Seguimos separados? – Preguntó él pausadamente.

- Si… - Respondió ella aún más insegura.

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes. Tenían que ser fuertes y consecuentes con lo que decían, pero aquel enorme silencio que recorría toda la casa les brindaba una desfavorable seguridad para ser honestos el uno con el otro. Estaban solos, sintiéndose su piel a través de sus manos, Mako comenzó a acariciar sus brazos hasta subir a sus hombros, al mismo tiempo la morena piel de Korra se erizaba.

Sus miradas hablaban por si solas, no estaban dispuestos a terminar con su capricho. El siguió subiendo sus manos por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su rostro, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse más hasta que sus narices se tocaran.

La besó, comenzando como algo leve y tímido, hasta que él fue acorralándola poco a poco quedando encima de ella. La aprisionó con sus brazos dejándolos hacia los lados para poder disfrutar de sus labios sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

De a poco Mako le fue levantando su camisa hasta quitársela y encontrarse con su sostén. Se detuvo como si un muro se hubiera instalado entre ellos dos, las cosas estaban pasando su límite y ambos sabían cómo esto iba acabar.

- Tócame…por favor… ¿Acaso no te gusto? - Le suplicó ella entre gemidos. No soportaba más la tortura de verlo observarla con tanto deseo y sin hacer nada.

Su ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ahí estaba ella, dispuesta a lo que sea y él no era capaz de ponerle una mano encima aunque Korra le implorara con sus hermosos ojos buscando persuadir al muchacho. Decidido acercó una de sus manos hacia el corpiño, asomando sus dedos para sentir más de cerca la piel de la chica, ahí pudo encontrarse con sus pechos desnudos que acarició ya sin timidez. Ella suspiró más calmada, al fin había comprendido.

Estaban solos y ya nada más importaba, la joven se aferró a su espalda pasando suavemente sus uñas para estimular al muchacho que no paraba de besar su cuello, con su lengua viajaba por su piel marcando territorio y al mismo tiempo sus dedos jugueteaban con los pezones de Korra. La muchacha jadeó bruscamente al sentir el perfecto contacto de las yemas de Mako con el extremo de su busto, con su mirada le pedía más,

Una corriente electrizante pasó por todo el cuerpo de la joven cuando sintió que Mako succionaba despacio uno de sus pechos, gimió con ganas desquitando todas sus emociones. Pero no quería que él hiciera todo el trabajo, acercó sus manos a su pantalón y se lo desabrochó sin remordimiento, este la miraba con perversión mientras las morenas manos le iban quitando esa prenda, luego se montó encima de él.

Al sacarle la camisa, fue recorriendo su cuerpo con sus labios, probando sus pectorales y bajando por su abdomen, ¡Este chico sí que tenía un torso de los dioses! , pensaba mientras admiraba su perfecta anatomía. Arribó justo después del ombligo y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad en como bajaba, topándose con el elástico de su bóxer dándole un leve mordisco con sus dientes lo que lo hizo alucinar. Ambos ya habían perdido su ordenado cabello y sus rostros prudentes, eran esclavos de sus deseos y ansiedades.

Antes de continuar, ella le dirigió una mirada que él pudo descifrar al instante, con unos ojos de _¿Puedo? _, él le respondió asintiendo con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y sin más, Korra avanzó. Besó tímidamente su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, pero si eso ya volvía loco, ni se imaginaba como se sentiría cuando le quitara esa molesta prenda. Mientras tanto comenzó a bajar su bóxer, Korra le pegaba constantes miradas al extasiado joven que se manifestaba con una respiración agitada.

Sin más pendiente, saboreó su miembro sujetándolo con su mano derecha, dándole infinitos besos sintiendo como cada vez cobraba más vida propia, se fue elevando de a poco hasta quedar completamente erecto. Mako muy ansioso se lanzó encima de Korra para terminar con lo que le quedaba de ropa, volvió a besar sus pechos para ir bajando su pantalón dejándola solo en calcetines.

- Ahora me toca a mí…- Dijo él, impaciente.

De modo brusco le arrebató su braga que le era de mucho estorbo. Paseó su lengua por su condición de mujer de forma pausada e introvertida para desesperar a la castaña que rasgaba las sábanas de dicha pidiendo a gritos que la hiciera suya. Korra comenzó a gemir más fuerte, no sabía cuánto más regocijo podría aguantar si él seguía complaciéndola de esa forma. Y cuando pensó que no podía ser mejor, Mako descubrió su clítoris, situando su lengua en el punto débil.

El se apoyó de sus dedos para ver mejor la preciada zona y entregarle un grato y placentero momento a su querida Korra que ya no sabía del mañana. Con sus labios comenzó a succionar por un corto rato y fue ahí cuando un extasiado grito escapó por la boca de la morena. Era la señal y el momento perfecto para concretar lo que habían comenzado. Se acomodó a horcajadas y comenzó a frotar su extremidad masculina contra la de Korra con un procedimiento lento para gozar cada segundo entre ellos dos. Mako podía sentir como la entrepierna de ella se humedecía cada vez más, despertando sus instintos.

- ¿Estás segura que deseas continuar? – La típica pregunta pre-sexo salía producto de los nervios por parte de Mako.

Korra asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas, no podía estar más segura de lo que quería, estaba frente a sus ojos.

Obteniendo su aprobación, se determinó a continuar. Asomó su individuo hasta los límites de la castaña, cruzándolos cautelosamente para evitar hacerle daño, pero algo en la mirada de Korra lo hizo detenerse.

- Lo siento… ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?, si quieres puedo par… - Mako quería ser comprensivo, hasta estaba dispuesto a no seguir con tal de no lastimarla más, pero ella no lo dejó continuar y le tapó la boca con su mano.

- Continúa, estaré bien…- Le aseguró agitada.

Ahí la tenía a su disposición, entregada a lo que sea y no era un sueño, estaba a punto de llegar a la escena que tanto deseaba. Se introdujo despacio hasta romper aquella tela que la separaba de su experiencia, causándole una ingrávida lágrima de dolor que más adelante se fue calmando con los lentos movimientos que le fue propinando cuando al mismo tiempo la besaba.

Mako arqueaba su cadera de forma constante, sus embestidas de a poco iban tomando ritmo, hasta que dejó de presenciar el rostro adolorido de Korra, lo que fue una señal para ir aumentando la velocidad.

Ella ya no mostraba desconsuelo, sino, todo lo contrario. Jadeaba con ardentía, sintiendo como él volvía a probar su delantera con su lengua. Con sus brazos Mako le tomó una de sus piernas, levantándola para quedar a la altura de su hombro y facilitar aún más el acto. Así él podía observarla desde todos los ángulos permitidos, verla retorcerse de placer en la cama no podía ser más deleitoso para sus ojos.

Mako aumentó la intensidad y el vaivén se hizo más potente, la conclusión cada vez se veía más cerca de los dos. La joven empezó a percibir una nuevo efecto en su cuerpo, como si fuera a explotar de emociones, sus caderas hablaban por si solas. Él también lo presintió e incrementó aún más su energía para darle fin a su grato momento.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas llegaron al clímax, para finalizar Mako le dio un tierno beso a Korra en los labios para sellar ese momento.

Se quedó un par de segundos encima de ella, hasta que era hora de separarse, lo hizo despacio para no manchar tanto la cama, que a pesar de sus intentos, si quedó manchada.

- Vaya lío, tendrás que lavar mi cubrecamas – Bromeó la muchacha, recostándose a su lado para estar más cómodos.

- Korra, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?...

No podía hacerse la sorprendida, había sido muy notorio que era su primera vez con un chico en la cama.

- ¿Hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas? – Se sonroja – Además, tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo contigo.

Aquellas palabras eran como música para sus oídos, lo hacía sentir muy bien el que Korra quisiera que él fuera el primero en su vida, sonaba tierno y al mismo tiempo sensual.

- Bueno, aunque _hayas_ sido virgen – Aclarando el modo "pasado" – Te manejabas bastante bien…- Comentó Mako sorprendido.

Korra parpadeó emocionada.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿Te gustó como estuve?...- Preguntó ya menos tímida que antes.

- Si me dijeran que tengo que hacerlo contigo todos los días pensaría que estoy en el cielo – Le confesó entre besos. ¡Cómo lo volvían loco!, era lo único que lo mantenía sensato.

Se cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas y siguieron acariciándose, descubriendo nuevos extremos y lugares para besar. Pequeñas risitas salían de esa cama, jugueteaban como dos niños traviesos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un fuerte portazo en la entrada despertó el miedo en los amantes. Los tacos de Asami se sentían pisar la casa, llegaba el momento de correr.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Si, me inspiré en la canción de Soda Stereo con el mismo nombre XD por si no lo notaron jajaja. Es tan bonito, hermoso, maravilloso leer sus reviews tan llenos de energías positivas :) lo que me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta locura que se me ocurrió. Infinitas gracias por estar al tanto siempre, trato de ser constante y responder todos sus comentarios jiji.<p>

Como se fijaron, cambié el rated del fic por este capítulo tan hot así que ahora se puso seria la cosa jaja, espero que les haya gustado.

Que tengan un bonito día, adiosin :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve: Decisiones.**

- ¡Oh no!, mi madre llegó…- Korra se levantó aun desnuda y se asomó por la ventana, efectivamente era el auto de Asami el que se había estacionado hace poco. Sintió como un enorme escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Mako se levantó de la cama y tomó sus cosas.

- Me saldré por la ventana…

- ¡Ni loco te pasas por ahí desnudo!, además…no quiero que ella te vea…te tendrás que esconder bajo la cama – Korra le señaló su escondite.

Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para quedar bajo la cama, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y decirle lo guapa que se veía.

- No es momento de bromas – Korra se acostó y se cubrió con las sábanas, los pasos de Asami se sentían cada vez más cerca de su puerta, hasta que pudo ver sus pies bajo el reflejo de la luz en frente a su habitación.

La puerta se abrió mostrando una mujer algo cansada y con la fiesta encima, bostezó prudente y luego se acercó a la cama de su hija.

- ¿Estás dormida?...

- Si – Murmuró de manera sarcástica.

- No seas grosera, quería preguntarte algo… ¿Has visto a Mako?

La pregunta de la discordia salía a la luz y la muchacha comenzaba a sudar.

- Ahora te importa, ¿Verdad?...me dijo que se iría donde su abuela – Respondió inventando alguna razón para que no le siguiera preguntando por él.

La mujer la miró de manera sospechosa, algo en su habitación era diferente y su instinto de madre no le fallaba.

- ¿Y ahora duermes desnuda?, recuerda que Mako aún sigue viviendo en esta casa…ten un poco más de compostura – La regañó su madre.

- Tengo sueño mamá, si no te importa…

- Bien, buenas noches…- Asami se retira de la habitación calmando ya un poco los nervios de Korra.

Aprovechó para levantarse rápidamente y ponerle pestillo a su habitación. Mako salía lento y despacio de su escondite, también más calmado.

- No podremos seguir así por siempre…- Le comentó en un tono bajo mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que sigas durmiendo con ella luego de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- Le exigió un poco avergonzada.

- Entonces mañana a primera hora volveré a casa con mi abuela – Respondió decidido.

Korra lo miró sorprendida, el mostraba dar todo de su parte para que lo "suyo" resultara, sin poner peros.

- ¿De verdad harás eso por mí?...- Preguntó asombrada.

El pasó su brazo encima del plano abdomen de la joven, dándole pequeñas caricias mientras besaba su cuello.

- Intentamos separarnos y no resultó, además no podría soportar el verte junto a otro…lo único que deseo es que tú seas mía, solo mía – Recalcó tomándola entre sus brazos y acercándola aún más a él – Así que entiendo tu inquietud y prometo que mañana las cosas con tu madre llegarán a su fin.

Korra besó sus labios para sellar aquella promesa, no podía estar más feliz al escucharlo decir esas cosas. Pero aun así, la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con su madre no la dejaba tranquila, y él pudo notarlo en su rostro.

- Oye, todo estará bien…

- Tengo miedo…por lo que pueda hacer mi madre al enterarse de todo…

- Y no debería importarle, ella jamás me quiso…además, te contaré un secreto, he descubierto que me engaña…- Le dijo él en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Co-cómo? – Ella reaccionó alarmada, ya que lo sabía de antes y no se había atrevido a contarle la verdad.

- Por accidente leí su teléfono celular y encontré…mensajes de otro hombre – Mako aún sonaba dolido por la traición de Asami, pero más que herido, parecía haber asumido todo.

- _¿Por accidente?_ – Pensó ella.

Korra sintió como sus labios se secaron, ¿Por qué jugaba a la hija fiel?, si de alguna u otra forma ya le había jugado chueco a Asami. Se sentía muy hipócrita y egoísta, ya que en aquel momento que lo besó por primera vez, ni siquiera pensó en su madre.

- Pero ya no importa, me di cuenta que lo que pasó con ella solo fue atracción física…pero tu Korra – Le tomó suavemente el rostro – Tú me inspiras a ser una mejor persona.

Deposito otro beso en sus labios, mordisqueando cautelosamente su labio inferior, sus manos no mentían, él deseaba tenerla de nuevo, pero las circunstancias no eran las más indicadas.

Luego de tanto alago, decidieron dormir ya más tranquilos de todo lo que había pasado. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y descansaron en esa misma habitación, necesitaba dormir ya que mañana debía ir temprano a la universidad.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Aprovechando que Asami había salido temprano, Mako empacó todas sus cosas y las fue subiendo al auto, al mismo tiempo Korra se preparaba para irse a la universidad.

Un par de minutos después Mako la llevó en su auto hasta su casa de estudio, la dejó en frente y luego partió a encargarse de su "nueva mudanza" en la casa de su abuela Yin. Cuando llegó se encontró con una anciana muy contenta esperándolo en la entrada con un letrero que decía bienvenido.

- ¡Querido!, sabía que volverías con nosotros, estoy muy feliz – Yin lo abrazó emocionada tirando lejos el letrero, la última vez que se vieron no tuvo una buena relación con Asami y ella no quería darles su bendición.

- Solo será temporal hasta que me compre un departamento…- Mako cargó sus cosas hacia su vieja habitación, sorprendentemente su abuela se la mantenía como siempre, ordenada, pareciera como si nunca hubiera partido de esa casa.

- Bolin está en la universidad, ¿Tienes trabajo que hacer?, porque si no te prepararé algo delicioso para comer – La anciana los quería como si fueran sus hijos, ya que los padres nunca estaban para ellos, ella cumplía el rol de madre y padre.

- ¡Eso sería genial! – Mako reposó en su sofá preferido de la sala principal mientras tomaba su celular para revisar novedades mientras su abuela le conversaba sobre todo lo que se había perdido en su ausencia, hasta que sacó un tema de interés para él.

- ¿Y por qué terminaste con esa mujer?, ¿Pensaste bien lo de darme nietos verdad? – Yin llevó la comida hacia la mesa, esperando que su nieto se acomodara para comer.

- Simplemente no funcionó – Mako jugaba con los cubiertos algo desganado, ¿Por qué había tenido que llegar a tanto?, si tan solo hubiera conocido a Korra mucho antes, las cosas serían diferentes.

La anciana le sirvió una hogareña taza de té, cálido y lleno de amor, Mako aspiró su único olor a jazmín, solo Yin podía hacerlo de esa forma, quizás no era tan malo haber vuelto a casa. No pudo evitar recordar el rostro de la morena bajo su regazo al sentir ese aroma que desprendía de su piel, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al imaginar nuevamente su primer momento juntos, había sido simplemente perfecto para él.

* * *

><p>En Universidad República.<p>

Korra permanecía en su pupitre tratando de poner la cabeza en la clase y olvidando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque era casi imposible, sobre todo cuando la clase era sobre sexualidad. Mordisqueaba su lápiz inquieta mientras la profesora mostraba un plano sobre el órgano reproductor masculino, quería tomar una actitud profesional, pero cualquier cosa que le recordara al sexo la ponía tartamuda. Pasó casi toda su adolescencia escuchando a sus amigas de cómo era, como se hacía, mientras ella con suerte había salido con un chico y en el fondo se fundamentaba con "esperaré al indicado, el futuro me guarda algo mejor"… ¿Pero el novio de su madre?, vaya locura.

Su espalda perseguida le informaba que alguien la estaba observando, volteó robóticamente su cabeza y se encontró con un serio y pensativo Wei que no le despegaba la mirada de encima, y a su izquierda, el fastidioso Tanho enviándole besos al aire, que abrumador.

Le habían comentado que la primera vez dejaba algunas secuelas, y en ella se cumplían, se sentía observada por todo el mundo y además, le dolía un poco la entrepierna, pero debía mantenerse sentada y conservar la tranquilidad ante todos, hoy en día era muy raro que a esa edad se perdiera la inocencia y ella prefería preservarlo.

La clase terminó y la maestra dejó el salón. Korra terminaba de anotar los últimos apuntes que estaban en la pizarra mientras Opal se acomodó a su lado.

- ¿Te sucede algo Korra?, no me digas que aún sigues molesta por lo que hicimos con Bolin…de verdad lo siento mucho, y para que me perdones te he traído esto – Le entregó un gordo libro de medicina.

La muchacha parpadeó asombrada ante lo que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Medicina Beifong con Toph!, no puedo creerlo…- Exclamó conmocionada por el hermoso detalle de su amiga – Muchas gracias Opal, y no, no estoy enojada…

- Me alegro mucho, oye y sobre Wei… ¿Están saliendo o algo? – Preguntó curiosamente.

- No, Wei es mi amigo y no creo que podamos ser algo más…lo lamento Opal.

- No me pidas perdón, tu eres libre de hacer lo que gustes… - Le sonrió amablemente – Seguiremos siendo amigas, de eso no te preocupes.

La muchacha sacó un colorido folleto de su bolso y se lo entregó a Korra.

- Por cierto, me he postulado para presidenta del centro de alumnos, haré una gran campaña y cuento con el apoyo de la mayoría, espero que no me falles.

- Te felicito, formaré parte de tu campaña – Korra lo recibió con gusto.

Opal miró a un angustiado Bolin que las observaba desde lejos.

- ¡Ya puedes acercarte!, no está enojada – Le gritó sin escrúpulos, mientras Korra los veía un poco incómoda.

- ¡Genial! – Bolin se acercó a Korra y la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en años – Pensé que me odiabas, ni te imaginas como me las sufrí.

- No seas bobo, no me puedo enojar con ustedes…

- Por cierto Korra, quiero hablar contigo a solas…- Bolin sonaba bastante serio, y eso ya era lo suficientemente raro en él.

La morena asintió, como ya habían terminado las clases se acomodaron en unas bancas del patio principal para charlar más tranquilos. Ella abrió una bolsa y compartió algunas galletas con su amigo antes de conversar.

- Muchas gracias, lo que quería preguntarte…es sobre Mako.

Korra sintió como una corriente fría pasó por su espalda, todo un día tratando de no pensar en eso y llegaba su hermano a recordárselo. Pensó lo peor, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de su _ex virginidad_?, la vergüenza se apoderaba de su rostro completo.

- ¡Por favor!, ¿A quién no le ha pasado?, ¡Ya tenía que llegar mi hora! – Se defendía rasgando su voz. Estaba orgullosa de haber cumplido otra etapa en su vida de mujer y no pensaba mostrar arrepentimiento.

Bolin levantó una ceja, no entendía ni peros de que estaba hablando la castaña. Un leve silencio se compró el lugar.

- Eh…Está bien, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de _tu hora_, pero yo me refería…si tienes algo con él… ¿Ustedes se gustan?, sé honesta conmigo por favor.

La joven se cubrió la boca como una tonta, al parecer había hablado más de la cuenta. Aunque su amigo no había entendido nada, así que tenía que arreglarlo. Con las yemas de sus dedos jugueteaba dibujando círculos en la vieja banca mientras con la otra mano cubría su vista del fuerte sol que pegaba esa tarde.

- Te has vuelto un gran amigo y creo que mereces saber la verdad - Afirmó ella seriamente para luego continuar – Entre Mako y yo…las cosas han ido evolucionando de a poco, desde alguien que no podía ni siquiera ver hasta ahora que… - Comenzó a balbucear – Significa mucho para mí.

Bolin pestañeó constante, asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando, aunque sus predicciones eran ciertas, no podía ocultar sus bobas muecas de sorpresa. Se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras apropiadas para decirle, necesitaba indagar más en los sentimientos de su amiga.

- Conozco muy bien a mi hermano, sé que a veces es un chico muy complicado y difícil de comprender y lo peor es que le encanta ocultar lo que siente todo el tiempo, hay que estar estudiándolo durante un lapsus prolongado para poder entenderlo mejor…- Explicó con una voz de sabiduría, en cosa de hermanos Bolin sonaba como un verdadero especialista – Pero si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta últimamente, es en la forma en cómo se refiere a ti, por sobre las demás…sé que quizás no debería estar contándote esto, pero el día que tuviste la cita con Wei…estaba muy enojado – Refiriéndose a su hermano.

Korra soltó una pequeña risa, ella más que nadie se había percatado de sus celos.

- Eso lo sé. También sé, que está mal lo que estamos haciendo por qué queramos o no, él y mi madre tuvieron algo… - Aceptó la muchacha con añoranza, arrugando la ahora vacía bolsa de papel donde venían sus galletas.

- Siempre piensas en la felicidad de los demás antes que en la tuya, ¿No crees que ya es hora de pensar en ti?, Mako es mi hermano y yo lo quiero mucho, por eso, necesito que quede en buenas manos…

Bolin parecía ser su intermediario en casi todo, hasta se había transformado en su cupido personal y se esforzaba por hacer un buen trabajo.

- Muchas gracias Bolin, prometo que lo pensaré muy bien.

- Y recuerda…si quieres averiguar la verdad sobre alguien, jamás le preguntes a él primero – Resaltó con heroísmo en cada una de sus letras.

- Vaya, que palabras más sabias…- Comentó Korra maravillada por la astucia de su amigo.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Preguntó con orgullo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado tanta experiencia?

- Todo esto me lo enseño doctor house – Dijo con halagos hacia su serie y personaje favorito – Lo dijo en uno de sus capítulos y lo anoté en mi libretita de frases célebres.

Y toda la admiración por Bolin había terminado, Korra rodó los ojos para luego emitir un suspiro. Al fin y al cabo si le había servido bastante esa conversación, y esta tarde sería decisiva para ella. Se despidieron afectivamente y caminaron por caminos separados, Korra apresuró el paso para llegar luego a su casa.

Caminó a pasos largos y acortó el tiempo de llegada, el llevar consigo siempre su mp4 le ayudaba a distraerse y hacer más ameno el viaje.

* * *

><p>Ya a pasos de su casa pudo divisar el auto de Mako estacionado enfrente. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal cada vez que se iba acercando, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta principal. Con sus pies temblorosos caminó hacia la sala topándose con Asami y Mako que permanecían sentados en el sofá, al notar su presencia ambos voltearon a verla, se veían muy serios.<p>

- Te estábamos esperando…- Le dijo Mako quien se veía muy intranquilo.

- Al parecer ustedes dos tienen algo que decirme, espero que sean claros…- Asami se cruzó de brazos esperando que alguno de los dos se decidiera hablar.

Korra asintió y tomó asiento al lado de su madre, en ese preciso momento sintió como su boca se secaba y la lengua se le retorcía, ¡Que difícil era!

Por otro lado, Mako pudo notar la dificultar por la que estaba pasando la joven, así que decidió ser el quien dijera la primera palabra.

- Asami, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que las cosas entre nosotros hace mucho tiempo no resultan…comenzaste a salir sin avisar y si tenía suerte te despedías de mí, me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo…

La mujer interrogada le pegó una mirada asesina a su hija, quien probablemente le había contado algo a su novio sobre la infidelidad con Tonraq.

- Madre, por favor, deja de ocultarlo…

Asami respiró profundo para llamar su paciencia.

- Está bien, Korra tiene razón no mereces pasar por esto Mako. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no son los mismos de antes…lo mejor será que lo de nosotros acabe, traté de decírtelo antes pero debo reconocer que la cobardía fue más grande.

Mako y Korra se quedaron viendo, ellos ya lo sabían, pero ahora llegaba la parte difícil de todo esto.

- Ahora hay otra cosa que debes saber – Continuó el muchacho - Al principio Korra y yo nos llevamos muy mal y por razones muy obvias, pero con el pasar de los días fuimos acercándonos y…

Asami abrió sus ojos exageradamente ante aquella insinuación.

- Sé lo que quieren decirme… - La bella mujer escondió su rostro mirando hacia el suelo, observaba sus pintadas y largas uñas mientras movía sus dedos para desviar su mirada.

Los dos estaban conmovidos, el joven ya había dado el primer paso, era el turno de Korra para terminar lo que él había comenzado.

- Hubiera deseado que esto no sucediera de tal forma, pero…simplemente ocurrió y ahora lo que siento por Mako va más allá de un simple cariño, soy la peor hija por hacerte esto y lo sé, pero no puedo mandar al corazón…- Los ojos de Korra se humedecieron y al mismo tiempo su voz comenzaba quebrarse, aquella adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y solo quería explotar en llanto.

- Déjenme sola…- Murmuró con una voz débil.

- Mamá yo….

- ¡Que se vayan!, ¡Lárguense!... ¡Quiero estar sola! – Les gritó Asami con la ira presente en sus ojos, a lo lejos se podrían apreciar unas resentidas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Korra fue hacia su habitación a buscar algunas cosas y bajó rápidamente sin dejar de llorar, Mako la llevó de la mano hacia su auto y partieron lejos de esa casa.

* * *

><p>Había acelerado para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, pero en la situación que se encontraba la joven era pertinente frenar el auto y brindarle su apoyo. Buscó un supermercado y dejó el auto estacionado para quitarse el cinturón y darle un abrazo.<p>

- Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer Korra, todo estará bien te lo prometo – La aferró hacia el mientras acariciaba su espalda, tenía que estar ahí para ella ahora más que nunca.

- Todo es mi culpa…- Se reclamaba así misma.

- ¡Para nada!, ni se te ocurra decir algo así, ambos fuimos responsables...- Mako tomó el rostro de la morena y lo acercó hacia él suyo – Y escúchame, no me arrepiento y jamás lo haré…

Secó sus lágrimas y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, al cual ella correspondió más calmada.

- Nos iremos a mi casa hasta que todo acabe, mi abuela estará feliz de verte…le has caído de maravilla.

Volvió a encender el auto y partieron en dirección hacia la casa de Mako. Ya habían cumplido con decirle la verdad a Asami, ahora tendrían que enfrentar a todos los demás.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridísimos. <strong>**Ahora sí que quedó la grande jaja, ay ay...¡Gracias! enserio, por su apoyo incondicional :) aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Chaito :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez: Viviendo juntos.**

Llegaron a la casa de Yin, Mako llevó sus cosas junto con las de Korra hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes, aprovechando de que sus padres habían desalojado la casa por un viaje de trabajo le concedió la habitación a Korra. Luego ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, el joven había calentado agua para beber un poco de té.

- Toma, te hará bien…no es como el que hace mi abuela pero servirá – Mako le entregó una taza.

- Muchas gracias – Bebió un sorbo para luego observar todo su alrededor - ¿Estas solo?

- Si, mi hermano me acaba de mandar un mensaje, fueron a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado…así que tranquila, además ya le avise que estarías acá.

Korra carraspeó incómoda por el silencio que abundaba la sala, dejó su taza en la mesa de centro y se recostó hasta los límites del sillón, estaba exhausta.

- Vaya día, ¿Verdad? – Dijo él un tanto burlesco.

- Ni que lo digas – Korra le siguió el juego, la tensión había acabado y tenía que afrontarlo, a veces reír de los problemas no era tan malo.

- Lo único bueno, es que puedo hacer esto sin remordimiento – Mako se acercó determinante hacia su boca y depositó sus labios uniéndolos en un beso, la sostuvo de la cintura y la apretó aún más para sentir su busto rozar contra su cuerpo.

Ella percibió como su lengua hacía contacto con la del moreno. El no pudo resistirse y con su mano acarició uno de sus pechos dando movimientos circulares, ella se estremecía con cada caricia, sus manos pasaban bajo su ropa, ningún lugar se salvaba.

Pero inesperadamente sintieron el sonido de unas llaves, no era una buena señal. La puerta principal se abrió.

- ¡Hogar dulce hogar! – Anunció Bolin con su alegría de siempre, venía cargado de bolsas. Tras él, Yin le ayudaba con unas pocas.

Los recién llegados se quedaron viendo escépticos aquel sofá en el que Mako ocupaba una esquina y Korra la otra, separados como en tiempos antiguos, ninguno movía un solo musculo, se podía poner un palo de escoba y cabía perfectamente en esa exagerada distancia que habían hecho.

- ¡Ha!, ¡Bolin, Abuela!...- Mako se levantó como si nada para ayudarlos con las bolsas – Korra ya llegó.

- Hola…muchas gracias por aceptarme en su casa, prometo no ser una molestia para ustedes – Ella también ayudó a cargar las compras.

- ¿Molestia?, ¡Es una bendición que hayas venido a nuestra casa!... - Yin se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Korra, provocando que esta retrocediera un poco asustada - No te preocupes, ya te examiné y estás aprobada… ¡Estoy tan feliz de que mi Mako haya escogido a una mujer tan bella!, muero por ver a mis bisnietos…no lo digo tan literal, obviamente – Se expresaba con un notorio brillo en sus ojos.

- Ehh…si claro, lo que dijo mi abuela – Bolin la abrazó – Será genial tenerte con nosotros, Mako… ¡Mas te vale no aburrirla con tus películas de detectives y libros de suspenso!

- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi gusto por los detectives? – Preguntó ofendido.

- Tarrlok Holmes puede esperar, ahora la señorita me ayudara a preparar una rica cena, ¿Te agrada la idea? – Intervino la anciana.

- ¡Me parece bien! – Korra le sonrió, hasta el momento se sentía muy a gusto.

- ¡Es Sherlock Holmes! ... ¡SHERLOCK HOLMES! – Exclamó Mako aún más vejado por las incesantes equivocaciones de su abuela.

La anciana Yin le mostró toda la cocina a su nueva amiga, descongelaron un trozo de carne para luego meterla al horno, Korra se encargó de picar algunas verduras y Yin de cocer el arroz, sus años de experiencia siempre se reflejaban en su comida y la joven estaba dispuesta aprender nuevos conocimientos.

Mako había subido a la habitación de sus padres, necesitaba dejarla ordenada antes de la noche para dejar una buena impresión en Korra. Hizo la cama y la dejó bien estirada, luego despejó los muebles que estaban llenos de papeles viejos, guardándolos en los cajones, en eso encontró una foto donde salía él, su hermano Bolin y sus padres, por la falta de colores se notaba que era antigua, sonrió nostálgico mientras la sostenía con su mano.

Ya era un hombre independiente, heredero del negocio, pero seguía necesitando a sus padres. Durante toda su infancia estuvieron alejados, los veía algún fin de semana y los festivos, pero su abuela siempre fue su principal pilar junto a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué ves hermanito?

Bolin había aparecido de la nada, asustando al chico pensativo causando que saltara como pelota de goma.

- ¿Cuál es tu afán de asustarme siempre?…- Le mostró la foto – Estaba viendo a nuestros padres…

- ¿Crees que volverán pronto?

- No lo sé…

- La cena está lista, Korra ha puesto todo su esfuerzo así que tienes que bajar ahora antes que se enfríe – Bolin bajó corriendo hacia el primer piso.

Se juntaron todos en la mesa, el olor que desprendían esos platos era muy placentero.

- Una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba de estar en casa – Dijo Mako bendiciendo la comida.

- No me llevo todo el crédito esta vez, Korra hizo casi todo el trabajo…definitivamente será una gran esposa para ti querido nieto – Yin codeó a su descendiente.

Ambos "comprometidos" se quedaron viendo muy avergonzados.

- No los…apresures abuela - Le dijo Bolin con la boca llena - ¡Esto está delicioso!

- Es verdad, muchas gracias Korra…nuevamente me sorprendes – Mako la observó con ternura, era una mujer con muchas cualidades pero lo que menos imaginaba era que podía cocinar, ya que él era el cocinero en su antigua casa.

Korra asintió sonrojada, no solo tendría talento con el bisturí, también con la cocina.

Luego de esa acomodable cena, Mako lavaba la loza mientras Bolin le mostraba a Korra un montón de fotografías de cuando eran pequeños. No había nada más conmovedor para sus ojos que el pequeño y llorón Mako con pañales sucios, la muchacha carcajeaba a más no poder.

- _¡Shh!,_ Si nos descubre me matará…- Bolin se aprovechaba de que su hermano estaba ocupado para mostrarle esas fotos.

- Lo siento…- Korra tomó una fotografía muy peculiar, en ella salía Mako, Bolin y un pequeño perro, los tres se veían muy felices - ¿Era su mascota?

Ella pudo notar como los ojos del muchacho se nublaron al ver a ese animal, su alegre rostro había cambiado bruscamente.

- Su nombre era Naga…llegó a nuestra casa cuando solo tenía un par de meses, Mako y yo la adoptamos y formó parte de nuestra familia por mucho tiempo, era alegre y siempre nos esperaba para que jugáramos con ella…pero un día – Se pausó un poco para contener la pena – Unos malditos la envenenaron…

- Lo lamento…- Korra apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y seguían ahí sentados, hasta que llegó Mako para interrumpir aquel momento, al ver a su hermano con los ojos cristalinos se mostró muy preocupado.

- ¿Sucede algo?...

- Solo le contaba a Korra sobre nuestra perrita Naga…pero estoy bien, siempre lo estoy – Bolin se levantó renovado y decidió darle su espacio a los tórtolos.

Mako ocupó el lugar de su hermano y tomó asiento, pasando el brazo encima del hombro de Korra, quedando a una distancia diminuta. La joven sentía como los latidos de su corazón aceleraban mientras él respiraba en su oreja, ¡Cómo le gustaba fastidiarla!

- Me estás seduciendo en la casa de tu abuela…no te quejes después – Korra se acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso corto para torturarlo.

- Hmmm, eso me gusta…quiere decir que voy por buen camino – Seguía buscando sus besos pero ella lo esquivaba.

- No te confíes, no me doy tan fácil – Le tapa la boca con su mano para evitar que siguiera con sus intentos.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que al menos me des un beso más largo? ...

- Sorprenderme… - Korra se quedó a su disposición, poniendo a prueba las habilidades de conquista que poseía Mako.

El sonrió maliciosamente, estaba en sus territorios y no podía fallar, si en materia de mujeres se trataba él era un experto. Llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de la joven y acercó lentamente su rostro para llegar a su clavícula, fue dejando pequeños besos para ir marcando camino hasta llegar a su mentón, en ese momento bajó más la velocidad.

Korra cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, permitió que él fuera subiendo hasta la parte inferior de sus labios hasta llegar donde realmente quería.

Y cuando Mako iba a cerrar sus ojos para comenzar con la acción, notó la suspensiva presencia de su Abuela que los observaba en silencio.

- ¡Abuela Yin!, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?...- Mako se separó de la castaña sorprendido por lo silenciosa que podía ser la anciana.

- Adelante, continúen…sigan con lo suyo, hagan como que yo no estoy – Yin estaba embobada mirándolos darse cariño, era su pareja favorita y como era una anciana sin escrúpulos tenía que cerciorarse que fueran apasionados, pensando siempre en sus futuros bisnietos, al parecer no pensaba irse del lugar.

- Oh por dios que vergüenza – Korra se cubrió el rostro, esto superaba todo a lo que ella conocía como normal, ¿Acaso Yin les pedía que tuvieran sexo en su presencia?

- Abuela…esto es raro, sin ofender – Mako se levantó del sillón, así como estaba la situación sabrían que más lejos no podrían llegar menos cuando la mujer estaba decidida a quedarse.

- No te avergüences querida, es muy normal, cuando conocí al sinvergüenza del abuelo de Mako también fui muy evaluada… ¡Y mira los hermosos nietos que tuve! – Yin observó con admiración al mayor de sus herederos.

- Abuela…- Murmuró el pelinegro extenuado.

- Tu sabes cómo son las cosas, debes tener ser flexible así podrás complacer a mi bisnieto con muchos hijos…si sabes a lo que me refiero – Yin la codeó con una confianza intimidante.

- ¿Fle-Flexible?... – Preguntó Korra, trastornada ante tanta locura.

- ¡Bolin!, ¡Ayúdame por favor! – Mako pidió socorro gritando hacia la habitación de su hermano, esperando ser escuchado, necesitaba hacer algo antes de que Korra saliera corriendo de su casa.

Se escucharon unas pisadas aceleradas que provenían de la escalera, dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde se encontraba el problema.

- ¡Bolin al rescate!, ¡Abuela!... necesito ayuda para encontrar esposa – Apareció con aires de héroe, y lo parecía, ya que se había colgado una larga toalla-capa a su espalda.

- ¿De verdad hijo mío?, ¡Enseguida iremos a la internet!...ahí podremos encontrar muchas mujeres flexibles para ti – Yin lo tomó del brazo y en menos de lo que canta un pájaro se lo llevó a su habitación, dejando a Mako y Korra nuevamente solos y a salvo.

La castaña se sostenía el estómago de risa, esto era algo realmente fuera de lo cotidiano para ella. Mako se lanzó al sillón exhausto, lidiar con su abuela y sus locas ideas de matrimonio lo ponían realmente histérico para él.

- Bienvenida a mi familia…ahora Bolin me exigirá que lo invite a comer o algo parecido para pagarle lo que hizo.

- Es un gran hermano, a pesar de todo – Korra tomó su mano para consolarlo, era inevitable pero para ella verlo molesto le causaba una extraña y diminuta ternura, parecía un verdadero niño cuando se enfurecía.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la cama, mañana tienes clase… ¿Te parece si paso por ti a lo que termines?, podemos ir a comer algo y estar solos, tú y yo – La acercó tomándola por la cintura y la volvió a besar.

- Hmm, está bien – Respondió mientras saboreaba sus labios, eran tan cálidos y suaves que perdía la razón cada vez que los sentía.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar…<p>

Aquella casa había quedado sola desde que Korra y Mako se marcharon, solo el eco alimentaba el alma de la destruida Asami, quien vivía su dolor en abandono. Tres maletas adornaban la puerta principal, la mujer había tomado una decisión importante para superar todo que estaba pasando y quizás un viaje sería la mejor opción para liberar su mente y olvidar sus problemas. Empacó sus mejores prendas, sus tacos más elegantes y sus joyas más costosas para deslumbrar en Miami, necesitaba alejarse de todo y superar el dilema que le había tocado vivir. Tomó las llaves de su auto y cerró la puerta de la casa, su amiga Ginger la esperaba en el auto, ansiosa por su nueva aventura, ya que no volverían en un considerable tiempo.

En el fondo de su mente y corazón, pensaba en su hija, en todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, desde pensar que sería el pasaje para lograr que Tonraq se quedara con ella para siempre, dejando atrás todo el amor maternal que debió entregarle aquellos veintidós años que la tuvo a su lado, quizás el destino la estaba castigando y todo era su culpa, hasta el momento era lo más obvio y en lo único que podía coincidir su memoria. Mientras más se acercaban al aeropuerto, más deseos tenía de llorar, de llamarla y decirle que se iba por un tiempo, de decirle que la extrañaba, pero el orgullo era un maldito muro que le impedía hacerlo.

Estaba dolida por la traición de Korra, ¿Pero acaso tenía derecho a juzgarla?, ¿Cuántos novios le había conocido?, ¿La había visto realmente feliz?...además, ni siquiera estuvo enamorada de Mako, no le dolía perderlo a él, sino a ella.

Necesitaba tiempo para meditar y tomar la decisión correcta, para que las cosas se calmaran. Ginger le conversaba de los chicos con los que había estado, y ella fingía que la escuchaba pero en su mente solo estaba Korra, ¡Cómo deseaba abrazarla!, cuando tan solo tenía cinco años y le decía que era la mejor madre, ¿En qué momento dejó de ser su heroína?

Llegaron al aeropuerto e hicieron el check in correspondiente.

- ¿No llamarás a tu hija antes de partir?...- Le preguntó su amiga la pelirroja, algo indiferente a la situación.

- Si, eso haré…

- Iré por un café mientras te encargas de eso, ¿Te traigo alguna cosa?

- No, gracias… - Asami tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hija, pero luego recordó que al pasar las doce ella lo silenciaba y así fue, el buzón de voz le salió una y otra vez.

Suspiró cansada y decidió dejarle un mensaje.

- _"Korra, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien…yo estoy a minutos de viajar a Miami junto con Ginger por un par de días, creo que será una gran oportunidad para despejar mi mente, si quieres quedarte en la casa no habrá problema…un beso, Mamá" –_ Escribió en su teléfono y luego lo mandó a su destinatario, tembló un poco antes de hacerlo, no tenía pensado romper el silencio.

Pasaron veinte minutos y ya comenzaban a subir al avión, cargaba su bolso de mano donde llevaría su teléfono para contar las horas de viaje.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les haya gustado este cap un poquito corto a mi gusto pero bueno por eso mismo el próximo vendrá más encima :) ¿Les dije que esta cochi duraría más que los anteriores verdad? xd pues sí jajaja, aún queda camino.<p>

Que tengan un día maravilloso, les agradezco eternamente su apoyo tan bello *-* son los mejores. Me tomé el tiempito de responder su review a cada uno y seguiré así con cada episodio :D y quien no tenga cuenta se lo digo de corazón: ¡GRACIASSS!

Hasta pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once: Las elecciones presidenciales, ¡Voten por Opal!**

Era un nuevo día en universidad república, pero no cualquiera, hoy serían las esperadas elecciones para elegir al presidente del centro de alumnos junto a su comité. Cuatro candidatos lucharon toda una semana para ese puesto con campañas publicitarias y cercanas a los estudiantes, entre ellos, Opal era la más popular, ya tenía un completo programa de eventos a realizar durante el año para reunir fondos y mejorar la situación estudiantil.

- Chicos, el día de hoy nos encargaremos de repartir los últimos folletos donde se muestra cada paso de mi futuro cargo de presidente, las tareas a realizar y los eventos divertidos que tendremos como comité…necesito que se repartan por toda la universidad, yo me encargaré del discurso final, además mis padres me han traído un enorme stand donde habrá música y los estudiantes podrán acercarse – Anunció la candidata estrella a su equipo de trabajo, estaba muy entusiasmada, Opal mostraba pasión en todo lo que hacía.

Korra tomó uno de los papeles y comenzó a leerlo.

- Orgullo por la institución, organización para la perfección, orientación para nuestra superación…Vote "O", Opal es la solución…- Leyó cantadito el título del folleto presidencial un poco incómoda, sorprendida de la enorme imaginación que poseía su amiga.

- Definitivamente voy a votar por ella – Bromeó el siempre alegre Bolin compartiendo la lectura con Korra.

- Chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo – Opal los abrazó – serán unos gran delegados de mi comité presidencial.

Korra y Bolin se miraron de reojo.

- _¿En qué momento dije que sería delegada?_, _supongo que no tengo opción _– Pensó Korra mientras reía nerviosa.

- _Doctor house tenía razón…-_ Pensó Bolin al mismo tiempo que se mordía las uñas.

- ¡A trabajar equipo! – Sería un largo día para todos, Opal no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Al rato después, la música adornaba la universidad entera, profesores, directores de carrera y alumnos se paseaban por el patio conociendo a los candidatos, algunos ofrecían comida, otros fiestas, pero no había nada más colorido y llamativo que el stand de los Beifong, que obviamente Huan se había encargado de pintar. Dos porristas desconocidas animaban el lugar con una enorme "O" en sus camisetas, ¿De dónde las habían sacado?, ni idea, el dinero hacía magia y para Opal no había límites.

- Hey Korra – Wei se acercó algo tímido a la morena, pero decidido a hablarle.

- Hola Wei, ¿Apoyando la campaña de Opal? – Saludó amable como siempre.

- Entre hermanos nos ayudamos, uno de los principios de ser un Beifong, demás…la hubieras visto hacer todos esos carteles – Bromeó recordando a su hermana con la cara y las manos rayadas por usar tanto plumón.

- Yo hoy desperté y me enteré que sería delegada… ¿Qué te parece?, así que somos del mismo equipo – Algo la detuvo, un par de manos grandes cubrieron sus ojos. Al no saber de quien se trataba las quitó y se volteó rápidamente, quedando sorprendida.

- ¡Hola! – Mako apareció de repente, ya que habían quedado en verse más tarde – Te veo sorprendida, me gusta.

- No pensé que vendrías tan temprano…como verás, estoy apoyando a mi amiga – Korra le mostró su ridícula camiseta con una "O" de… ¿Adivinen?

- Ejem…- Wei tosió incómodo ante la presencia del joven.

- Ah, hola Wei…- Saludó Mako, desinteresado, no podía ocultar esos celos que le producía al ver a Korra por sus cercanías.

La situación aún no era normal, todos los habían visto como "padrastro" e "hijastra" pero nadie imaginaba como pareja, era muy complicado llegar ya abrazarse, aunque ambos morían por hacerlo.

- Me siento muy mal por no poder besarte, pero prometo que al terminar las votaciones iremos a comer como quedamos – Le susurró Korra al oído.

- Te lo cobraré, por ahora pienso quedarme, se ve muy entretenido el ambiente…- Mako revivía aquellos tiempos en la escuela, ya que el no tuvo la posibilidad de vivir lo mismo que Korra, salió del colegio y se encargó directamente de la empresa familiar.

- ¡Hermano! – Bolin apareció con la misma camiseta que usaba Korra, obviamente esta era más grande, su espíritu universitario se olía a kilómetros.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿También tú? – Preguntó asombrado. Mako también temía de la enorme influencia que producía Opal en sus cercanos.

- Cuando eres amigo de Opal, no tienes opción – Bromeó la castaña - ¡Voten por Opal! – Gritaba para llamar la atención de los estudiantes de pasaban.

Mako la miró incómodo, aún más cuando el molesto de Tanho se aparecía para cortejar nuevamente a _su chica_, al menos eso pensaba, era un chico muy posesivo cuando se trataba de la gente que quería.

- Yo votaré por Opal…pero a cambio tendrás que concederme una cita – Tanho le recibió el folleto sin perder sus habilidades para coquetear, no desperdiciaba ninguna posibilidad.

Korra rodó sus ojos, no esperaba menos del popular e idiota Tatewaki. No parecía perder las esperanzas y no sabía que era lo que realmente lo motivaba seguir, jamás le dio una sola señal.

- No te hagas, tienes que pensarlo, soy muy conocido en la universidad y muchos votarán por ella si yo les digo…- Insistió su compañero de clases.

- No te creas la gran cosa – Gruñó la morena ante las insinuaciones de Tanho.

Mako observaba la escena con recelo, al parecer mientras se ausentaba Wei no era el único que pretendía a la ojiazul, podía verlo con claridad. Sus arqueadas y chasconas cejas se fruncieron ante tal cercanía, un rostro airado componía su cara y era imposible de ocultar.

Ella pudo notarlo, aquella atmósfera incómoda y negativa que provenía de aquel rostro, como si un demonio estuviera a punto de tomar su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo para bajar el perfil.

- ¡Ya vete!, tengo novio así que no molestes…- Lo empujó con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó lejos, Tanho solo reaccionó para arreglar su cabello y retirarse muy ofendido, aunque sabía que volvería pronto con otra locura.

- _¿Enserio Korra?, ¿Inventar que somos novios?...si ni siquiera somos algo, bien hecho – _Pensó exaltada esperando la reacción de su novio falso.

El rostro tenebroso de Mako cambió destemplado hacia uno escéptico, los métodos de Korra se le hacían muy extraños.

- Eso fue raro…lo siento – Balbuceó Korra muy avergonzada - ¿Te ha molestado?

- ¿Ah?...no, no es eso…solo que – Fue interrumpido con el sonido de un celular.

El teléfono de la joven vibró constantemente, al parecer tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de su madre, al ver la pantalla sus pupilas de dilataron, estaba ansiosa y un poco incómoda, no sabía que esperar de Asami. Leyó el mensaje y respiró profundo, esperaba algún insulto o algo parecido, pero podía percibir que las cosas había cambiado y eso la hacía sentir más tranquila.

- Mi madre salió del país, está en Miami…así que volveré a mi casa, no quiero seguir molestando a la abuela Yin – Dijo decidida.

Una música militar provenía de una banda desconocida, todo indicaba que llegaba la hora de votar, las cabinas se habían abierto y la gente comenzaba hacer fila.

Las porristas de Opal se llevaban toda la atención con sus bailes llamativos y provocadores, agitaban sus pompones al ritmo de la música mientras aludían el nombre de su candidata y sus sinónimos.

- Dame una O, dame una P, dame una A, dame una L – Vociferaba una de las animadoras, imitando la forma física de cada una de las letras al nombrarlas.

- ¡O-P-A-L! – Gritó la otra, abriéndose de piernas.

- Wow, esto de las votaciones me gusta bastante – Decía Bolin mientras babeaba observando a las porristas.

Opal se paseaba con seguridad por todo el lugar, veía como la gente usaba sus camisetas y sus chapitas, pero todo cambió cuando llegó su principal competencia que utilizaba sus mismos métodos, una estudiante de la escuela de derecho de cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

- Mikki…- Mencionó su nombre entre gruñidos, con un tono tosco, odiaba hacerlo. La tenía entre ceja y ceja, sabía de su popularidad en la sede y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

- Vaya, vaya…ni creas que con esa campaña tan básica y falta de creatividad vas a conseguir más votos, tengo cubierto los de todos los hombres de esta universidad…si no tienes belleza como yo veo difícil que puedas ganarme – Mikki era una estudiante muy conocida, era hermosa y de una familia rica como Opal, aunque su arrogancia y egoísmo cubrían toda esa belleza, y al igual que su contrincante, poseía mucha seguridad.

Ambas se observaban fijamente, la rivalidad estaba en el aire.

- ¡Vamos hija!, ¡Tú puedes!…- Suyin, la madre de Opal le echaba ánimos desde su stand, vestía toda la colección de la campaña, desde la camiseta hasta las chapitas, agitaba una enorme bandera de forma alentadora.

- ¡Eres la mejor cariño! – Se unió su padre, Baatar, con la misma osadía de su esposa.

- ¡Vamos hermanita! – Wing y Wei gritaron al unísono.

- Seeh…- Dijo Huan moviendo una banderita.

La candidata los miró emocionada, luego volteó y se acercó desafiante ante su rival.

- Cuando tengas una familia como la mía, llámame…- Opal le hizo un desprecio y caminó en dirección a su stand seguida por sus porristas que no paraban de cantar y moverse.

Mikki refunfuñó ante tal acto, nadie la ignoraba ni menos la despreciaba, esto era la guerra.

Las votaciones cada vez se hacían más tensas, pero las esperanzas no cesaban, Opal más que nadie sostenía la mano de sus padres para expresar su inquietud pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña esperanza la permitía seguir con esa sonrisa inspiradora que mantuvo desde que pisó la universidad, mientras Korra , Mako y Bolin esperaban muy ansiosos los resultados.

El proceso había finalizado, todas las cabinas estaban cerradas y la gente comenzaba a gritar el nombre de sus candidatos preferidos, el director de la sede tomó lugar en el escenario principal y levantó el micrófono para el conteo de votos.

- ¡Espíritus! Ni sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa – Les dijo Korra a los chicos.

- Ni que lo digas, todos los estamos – Bolin la acompañó en su agobio.

- Yo no lo estoy…– Agregó Mako desinteresado.

Pasaron tres minutos del recuento de votos, hasta el momento un terrible empate torturaba a la audiencia, principalmente a las dos finalistas, Opal y Mikki.

- Queda un solo voto que definirá el destino de esta sede…- El suspensivo anciano tomó el papel con ambas manos y lo acercó prudente hacia sus ojos para leer sin equivocación, los cerró un poco por su poca vista pero aquellas letras eran inconfundibles.

- ¡Que ya lo diga! – Chilló Bolin desesperado.

- ¡Opal Beifong es nuestra presidenta del centro de alumnos!, ¡Felicidades! – Exclamó el director esperando que la ganadora subirá al escenario.

La aclamada muchacha subió emocionada hacia el tablado para recibir una pequeña medalla en reconocimiento mientras todos aplaudían, obviamente, Mikki y sus seguidores no estaban contentos.

Entregó un discurso que preparó una semana anterior, fue aburrido para la gran mayoría, pero ella lo leía tan llena de fervor que lo hacía parecer interesante.

- Queridos, haremos una fiesta en honor a mi hija en nuestra casa esta noche – Les dijo Suyin a los jóvenes – Los esperamos.

- ¡Genial!, ¡Amo la mansión Beifong! – Exclamó Bolin entusiasmado.

- Irás… ¿Verdad Korra?...- Opal notó que su amiga no sabía que responder, así que se dirigió hacia el chico de ojos dorados – Tú también puedes venir.

- Haré lo posible, pero ya hice un compromiso para hoy…trataré de llegar pero no puedo prometerte nada…- Korra sentía el peso de su cita con Mako y no quería dejarlo de lado.

- No te preocupes, será tarde, así que no te apresures por llegar – Bromeó la ojiverde.

**...**

Al terminar las elecciones, las clases también habían concluido, así que Mako y Korra fueron rumbo a su "primera cita".

- ¿Te parece si almorzamos comida italiana? – Sugirió Mako a la castaña mientras caminaban ya fuera de la universidad.

- ¡Me encantaría!, ¿A dónde iremos? – Le preguntó.

- A un restaurante no muy lejos de acá, creo que queda a dos minutos…eso es lo bueno de Ciudad República – Hablaba de su lugar de nacimiento con idolatría – Obviamente no es solo de fideos…son muy aburridos… ¡Auch! – Korra le pellizcó el brazo.

- No seas malo, Wei no te ha hecho nada – Lo regañó.

- Claro que sí…- La tomó de la cintura y se acercó sutilmente hacia ella – Te quiere a ti y eso me enfurece.

- Que hombre más celoso… _por cierto, estamos en plena calle y actuando como novios – _Pensó avergonzada.

Minutos después llegaron al restaurante y tomaron asiento, ambos coincidieron en su pedido así que no les costó decidirse, en espera de sus platos siguieron con su charla.

Korra tenía un poco de sed, así que llevó la copa de agua hacia su boca, pero torpemente dejo caer algunas gotas fuera de sus labios que fueron bajando por su cuello, una que otra estaba sobre su camisa.

- Déjame limpiarte – Mako tomó su servilleta y secó levemente los restos de agua de su boca, le parecía muy sensual verla de esa manera – Eres una niña muy torpe, pero debo reconocer que te asienta muy bien el cuerpo mojado.

- ¿En qué estás pensando pervertido? – Korra se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos de manera defensiva, causando que el muchacho carcajeara por el acto.

- En ti… - Le tomó delicadamente su rostro y le sembró un corto beso en sus labios.

Antes de que el joven se separara, ella volvió acercarse para encontrarse en un nuevo beso más extenso, sentía como cada partícula de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia al sentir el calor de sus manos sobre su espalda y cintura, esta vez era su turno de sorprenderlo, así que lentamente guió su lengua hasta la boca del muchacho para pedir su entrada, a lo cual Mako accedió sin pensarlo.

Se alejaron para recuperar la respiración, fue ahí cuando la incómoda presencia del mesero los hizo reaccionar y despertar de su galaxia desconocida.

- Hmm – Tosió algo perturbado – Aquí están sus espaguetis a la boloñesa.

Con sus rostros azorados recibieron los platos.

- ¡Gracias!- Dijeron ambos.

- Se ve muy bien…- La joven primero comprobó la temperatura del cubierto con sus labios para luego degustar su comida, tenía que reconocerlo, su sabor era delicioso, Mako quien estaba a su lado también pudo apreciarlo.

- Y dime Korra…- Comenzó hablar un tanto serio - ¿De verdad volverás hoy a tu casa?...

Al principio ella lo miró indecisa, pero era necesario para ella, no pretendía estar a los cuidados de Yin y menos ser parte de sus gastos por un tiempo prolongado, no era su estilo.

- Es lo mejor… - Concluyó serena mientras enganchaba su tenedor entre los resbaladizos tallarines que bailaban con la salsa.

Mako miró hacia el suelo resignado a insistir que se quedara, la muchacha le acarició el rostro y se lo levantó para encontrarse frente a frente con sus rasgados ojos.

- Pero…- Balbuceó – Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo…mi madre no estará y en verdad no me hago la idea de estar sola… - El rostro de Korra estaba como un tomate.

Le sonrió satisfecho y besó su frente en modo de afirmación.

- Entonces creo que volveré a mudarme contigo por ese pequeño lapso.

**...**

Pasaron dos horas y luego de esa agradable comida hicieron una corta pasada a la casa de Mako para buscar sus cosas y luego se fueron en el auto del joven hacia el hogar de Korra. La abuela Yin le había mandado muchas cosas para comer, mientras él traía un bolso con la ropa justa y necesaria. Entraron a la casa con un montón de bolsas.

- Tu abuela Yin realmente te quiere…- Mencionó Korra quien cansada arrastraba las bolsas.

- Soy muy adorable, ¿No lo crees? – Mako la acorraló contra la pared provocando que las bolsas quedaran en el suelo. Cuando notó que ya no podría retroceder más, la joven se puso tensa.

- Mako las bols…- El muchacho inesperadamente la calló con un beso mientras con su mano sin utilizar cerró la puerta para quedar en total privacidad. Tomó ambas piernas de la joven y las acomodó entre su cadera para lograr un mayor acercamiento e intensificar más el beso.

Sostuvo sus muslos con fuerza mientras saboreaba sus labios, estaba hambriento y solamente ella podía saciar su necesidad de querer. Mako succionó su lengua despacio atrayéndola más hacia su boca mientras la miraba con una expresión autoritaria, la quería solo para él, nadie más podría tenerla, era solamente suya. La joven sujeto ambos brazos sobre los fuertes hombros del moreno para no perder el equilibrio mientras se dejaba acariciar, con sus dedos intervenía en el cabello de Mako, despeinándolo, se veía bastante bien con su cabello alocado.

- Oye… ¿No iremos a la fiesta de los Beifong?, si quieres ir dime yo no tengo problema, obviamente iré contigo para asegurarme de que ese _Wei_ no se pase de listo – Pronunció su nombre con un tono molesto.

- Me parece, aunque con mi hermano no somos de fiesta – Una maldita voz conocida se escuchó desde la sala principal, que provocó que ambos casi murieran del susto, ¿Acaso no eran los únicos en esa casa?

Mako y Korra voltearon pálidos como si se tratara de un fantasma, separándose al segundo de notar aquella presencia. Ante ellos una chica de aspecto parecido al de Korra pero con cabello liso, flequillo recto y unos nada expresivos ojos maquillados acompañada de su aparentemente hermano gemelo, físicamente idéntico, pero sin maquillaje.

Korra comenzó a tartamudear, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comunicarse con la suspensiva familiar.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Les preguntó Mako de manera suspicaz, acercándose a ellos - ¿Cómo han entrado si no tienen llave?...

- Eska y Desna – Los presentó Korra, ya más cuerda – Son mis primos… - Dijo esto último con un poco de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Tus primos? – Volvió a preguntar aún más fuera de sí.

- Lo lamentamos, pero nuestro padre está en la ciudad por cosa de negocios y no nos deja quedarnos en su apartamento…tú sabes, es un asco de padre, por eso nos dijo que nos quedáramos acá – Explicó Desna como si nada.

- Entramos por la cocina, siempre está abierta de que tengo memoria…- Agregó Eska, con una nostalgia interna.

Mako y Korra se observaron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer, lo único que sabían, era que no habría un "momento a solas" para ellos, al menos no por ahora.

En ese instante fue, que al muchacho se le iluminó la mente.

- Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a la fiesta todos juntos? - Mako tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a la castaña – Vamos.

Korra en un principio no entendía lo que quería decir, así que aprovechó que los extraños gemelos fueron por sus cosas para acercarse sigilosamente.

- ¿Qué pretendes?...- Le preguntó en voz baja.

- Tu solo sígueme la corriente, todo saldrá bien – Respondió de la misma forma.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Oh, ¿Cómo dejar a los gemelos freaks fuera de mi historia? XD, por supuesto que no esto ya es demasiado alocado para no integrarlos muajaja. Me reí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, sé que algunos piensan...¿Que se fuma para escribir eso? en fin, dejo mi corazón aquí y como siempre responderé todos sus hermosos reviews que me suben tanto el ánimo.<p>

Un abrazo, ¡Saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce: El desmadre de los Beifong**

Una fuerte música se escuchaba hasta las afueras de la casa de Opal, quien gracias a su triunfo en las elecciones sus padres decidieron realizar una fiesta. Mako y Korra llegaron en compañía de Eska y Desna, los primos recién llegados.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Mako tocó el timbre.

- ¡Hola!, qué bueno que vinieron, pasen, pasen… – Wing les abrió la puerta, parecía muy alegre, como si la fiesta ya llevara un par de horas.

Entraron a la casa y se encontraron con un entusiasmado Bolin cantando karaoke mientras Opal y Suyin le hacían barra.

- _Yo te aseguro que yo no fui_…- Cantaba Bolin acompañado de una coreografía.

- Dime por favor que ese no es mi hermano – Le susurró Mako a Korra con un tono incómodo mientras se cubría la mitad del rostro.

- No seas exagerado, solo se divierte.

- ¡Mako!, ¡Korra! – El experto en Karaoke corrió hacia ambos para abrazarlos como si no los hubiera visto en un gran lapsus de tiempo - ¡Qué bueno que están acá!, ¿Van a cantar algo verdad?

- En verdad…- Mako se acercó sigilosamente hacia su hermano y le comenzó a hablar al oído para que nadie más escuchara – Necesito deshacerme de estos dos – Apuntó a Eska y Desna, quienes se encontraban en el centro de la fiesta observando todo con desinterés.

- ¿Huh? – Bolin dirigió su mirada hacia los mellizos – Vaya hermosuras.

Mako lo miró con desagrado, aunque no lo culpaba, Eska y Desna se parecían un montón, la única diferencia era que Eska usaba sus ojos maquillados. Korra carcajeó descontrolada ante tal confusión de su amigo.

Minutos después Bolin accedió a la petición de su hermano, decidido a entretener a los gemelos para que el joven pudiera disfrutar tiempo de calidad con su querida Korra, quien al parecer no estaba tan cómoda con la situación. A ratos el trataba de tomar su mano o hacer cualquier muestra de cariño, pero ella lo rechazaba, cosa que le molestaba un montón.

El muchacho pensó muchas cosas, entre ellas, que Wei tenía la culpa, pero no quería desconfiar de Korra y menos armar una pelea ahí mismo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan esquiva conmigo? – Preguntó él con algo de fastidio.

- Perdón, es que no me siento cómoda mientras están todos observándonos…recuerda que te conocieron como el novio de mi madre – Le respondió Korra quien se mostraba muy inquieta.

Entre tanta gente, una conocida joven se les acercó con toda la confianza del mundo, agarrando el brazo de Mako como si fueran muy cercanos, lo que causó que a Korra le salieran los humos por las orejas.

- Hola querido, ¿Me recuerdas?...- Preguntó coqueta y con seguridad.

El chico "acosado" se le quedó viendo extraño, recordaba haber visto su cara en alguna parte pero no sabía dónde.

- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

- Soy Selena, ¿Ya me olvidaste?, soy amiga de Opal y bailamos en la última fiesta que hubo acá en su casa.

Korra estaba enfurecida, ¿Quién demonios se creía esa tal Selena que podía llegar y abrazarlo de esa forma?, tenía unas enormes ganas de mandarla a volar, pero lo que menos quería era crear un conflicto en la casa de su amiga, cuestionándose al mismo tiempo el poco criterio que Opal tenía para escoger sus amistades.

- Ah, tu…- Respondió sin ganas– Claro, ¿Qué tal?

- Vine a celebrar el triunfo de mi amiga, ¿Te animas a bailar conmigo?

Se fue acercando cada vez más, casi dándole un beso, Mako volteó su rostro hacia Korra para que esta lo ayudara, pero fue peor para él.

- ¡Hagan lo que les dé la gana! – Les gritó la joven marchándose hacia otro lado.

Se fue caminando en forma masculina y prehistórica en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos mientras el muchacho se le quedó viendo confundido e incómodo con Selena que no se le despegaba.

- ¿Se habrá enojado? – Le preguntó la mujer pegajosa.

- Eh…no lo sé.

- ¡No importa!, bailemos - Le sostuvo la mano y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Quizás las cosas no podrían ser tan malas, o empeorar pensó el hombre, pero vez que creía algo así era como llamar a la mala suerte, al parecer la forma de bailar de la joven era más cercana que costumbre y eso le traería definitivamente, más problemas. Al mismo tiempo la enfurecida Korra trataba de olvidar lo sucedido hablando con Wing y Opal que parecían muy divertidos a simple vista. A ratos miraba de reojo a la pareja enardecida y rugía en su interior, ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que decían los demás. A lo lejos Wei notó que se encontraba sola y se acercó para sacarla a bailar.

- ¿Me permite esta pieza señorita? – Preguntó cortés, sorprendiendo a Korra quien parecía estar en otro mundo.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió con recelo, aprovechando el momento para que Mako los viera.

Se acomodaron a unos pasos de donde estaba Selena y su pareja de baile, Korra sacó partido de sus dotes de bailarina y se comenzó a sacudir como nunca dejando a Wei fuera de sí y a Mako con ganas de matarlo en ese mismo lugar.

- ¡Esa chica sí que sabe bailar! – Exclamó Opal asombrada. Luego buscó con la mirada al chico que la hacía suspirar, pero al no encontrarlo se adentró en la multitud, necesitaba un compañero para bailar.

- ¿A quién buscas hermanita? – Le preguntó Wing.

- No he visto a Bolin…

- Está con unas gemelas justo ahí – Señala a Bolin muy cómodo entre Eska y Desna.

- ¿Con gemelas? – Volvió a preguntar esta vez con la voz más ronca y la sangre hirviendo.

Desna tenía un estilo muy raro para vestir, por lo que reconocer su sexo a simple vista no era tan fácil, la mayor parte del tiempo lo confundían con su hermana.

- Bolin, ¿Quiénes son ellas? – Preguntó Opal con autoridad.

En sus ojos color esmeralda se presenciaba la ira y la irracionalidad, no entendía razones, Bolin era suyo sin que él lo supiera.

- Ehh…te presento a Eska y su hermano Desna – Resaltó esto último para que quedara más claro.

- ¿Hermano?...vaya, un gusto – Lo miró raro - ¿Bailamos?

- Me encantaría, pero le prometí a Mako…o sea, estoy ocupado, ¿Podría ser más rato? – Balbuceó con los nervios de punta.

- No te sientas mal pero, ya me tienes colapsado con tus historias de Doctor House, ve con ella – Desna lo empujó hacia la airada muchacha que esperaba de brazos cruzados.

- Ya tendremos más tiempo a solas – Eska le sonrió maliciosamente, asustando más de lo que estaba a Bolin.

Por otro lado la situación cada vez estaba más tensa, Selena no parada de bailar mientras Mako apenas se movía, tenía toda su atención sobre la morena que aparentaba pasarlo muy bien con Wei, perdería sus dientes de tanto que los apretaba observándolos.

Se le ocurrió acercarse aún más donde se encontraba la morena y a ratos le daba leves empujones a Korra, casi inútiles sin fuerza alguna, pero al menos lograban que llamara su atención.

- Muy gracioso – Murmuró ella viéndolo con desprecio, Mako solo le respondió con una carcajada.

- No le prestes atención, quiere que te enfades – Le dijo Wei, también molesto por la infantil actitud del supuesto amigo de Korra.

La canción término y la música se puso más lenta causando que la mayoría fuera por un trago, incluyendo a la cansada Korra y su compañero que salieron al balcón a respirar, obviamente, Mako no les despegaba la mirada.

Se apoyaron en la baranda y admiraron las estrellas que especialmente aquella noche relucían como nunca.

- Que noche más bonita…- Dijo Korra casi sin aire, pero sus ojos no perdían el brillo ante tal vista.

Pero Wei solo se fijaba en ella, veía los astros pero reflejados en sus ojos azules donde se apreciaba aún más su belleza, suspirando ante tanto anhelo. Tomó aire decidido y acercó su mano hacia la de la joven para llamar su atención y que esta enfocara su mirada en él, era el momento perfecto para declararse.

- Korra…- Pausó – Me gustas mucho.

Ella parpadeó anonadada, esperaba todo menos eso. No le respondió, y eso de algún modo brindó más confianza en el chico quien armándose de valor se acercó a su rostro sin escrúpulos y la besó, todo eso a vista de Mako.

Se separó aturdida, sin saber qué hacer ni decir. El de cejas despeinadas se puso entre los dos con un semblante enervado dispuesto a lanzar a Wei por el balcón.

- Mako, no es lo que piensas…

- ¿Acaso le estás dando explicaciones al novio de tu madre?, ¿Por qué le rindes cuentas a él? – Wei no entendía por qué a Korra le importaba tanto.

Apretó sus puños para descargar toda su rabia quedando en absoluto silencio, Mako no tenía palabras en aquel momento. Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió hasta desaparecer entre la multitud.

- Wei, lo lamento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…yo…quiero a otra persona – Respondió con pena – De verdad te aprecio mucho y creo que eres un gran chico, pero mereces alguien mejor que yo.

Salió corriendo para encontrarse con esa persona por la cual sus sentimientos salían a flote mientras pensaba las palabras que le diría para que no se enfadara con ella. Recorrió prácticamente toda la casa, ya que era enorme. Le fastidiaba estar de esta forma con él, y sobre todo cuando ella no tenía ningún gramo de culpa. Al pasar un par de minutos se lo encontró sentado en el sofá con un rostro de muerte, se acercó hacia el sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Sabes que yo no hice nada verdad?

- No quiero hablar ahora, Korra.

Estaba emputecido, y tampoco lo culpaba, ella habría reaccionado peor si Selena lo hubiera besado. Con ver su rostro la joven sabía que no sería fácil calmar su rabia, sus ojos estaban enfocados en un punto indeterminado pero no se movían de ahí, ni siquiera para hablar con Korra.

- Es detestable que quieras culparme por todo esto, tu también te fuiste a bailar con la otra.

- ¿Y que quieres?, te trato de demostrar mi cariño y me rechazas porque dices que te da pena - Respondió irritado.

- Mako entiéndelo, no puedo hacerlo...

- Entonces no hay nada más que hablar - Se levantó bruscamente del sillón y caminó a pasos largos sin saber su destino.

Definitivamente no había sido una gran noche para ambos, Korra se quedó postrada en aquel sofá soportando las ganas de llorar, no quería que nadie la viera triste ni menos por una situación que pocos entenderían. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y dejó pasar el tiempo.

**...**

Pasó una hora y no supo nada más de él y tampoco de Selena, pensando lo peor se consoló con una botella de bourbon que se acabó ella sola, suficiente para perder la razón por completo, veía todo borroso y escuchaba las voces amplificadas. Caminó hacía la salida a miserables pasos y se encontró con el auto de Mako estacionado lo que le daba una buena señal, fue aún mejor cuando notó que estaba dentro del auto escuchando música, no se había marchado si no escondido. Con lo poco que le quedaba de cordura se apoyó en el parabrisas e hizo una cara ridícula, el pelinegro bajó la ventana preocupado ante tan extraña conducta.

- ¿Korra?, ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Estoy excelente! – Exclamó con un aroma a alcohol que le salía por todas partes, él pudo notarlo enseguida, no estaba en sus cabales.

Se bajó del auto y se quitó la chaqueta para prestársela a la divertida joven que no paraba de reír sola, de algo que ni ella misma entendía. No podía seguir enojado con ella, de todas formas en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Wei era quien la había besado antes que todo.

- No debiste tomar tanto, ahora estás mareada. Tendremos que irnos, de seguro Bolin se encargará de tus primos así que nos vamos – La tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó en el asiento copiloto para luego el sentarse y encender el auto.

Mientras manejaba no podía evitar reír en lo bajo por las incoherencias que salían de la boca de Korra, cantaba y cambiaba sin querer la letra.

- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando me dejas solita?, tonto Mako – Farfullaba por los efectos de la bebida con un tono de enfado.

- Nunca más lo haré, te lo prometo – Le guiñó el ojo por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¡No me coquetees!, estoy muy borracha para eso – Reclamó con la lengua aún más retorcida.

Llegaron a la casa y Mako se bajó primero para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hacia su alcoba sana y salva, mientras tanto ella parecía no haber hablado en un año entero, transmitiendo lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

La dejó en su cama y la recostó de lado, cuando ya estaba listo para irse ella se colgó como mono de sus hombros sin disposición a dejarlo.

- Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, quédate conmigo por favor…- Korra se levantó y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello para que este aceptara.

Mako sintió como un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al sentir el calor de sus besos, era lo que más deseaba, aunque no se encontraban en la mejor situación para ello.

- Está bien, dormiré contigo pero no te pases de lista – Bromeó y se acomodó tras de ella para abrazarla.

La morena se volteó quedando frente a su boca y nuevamente la atacó, esta vez incluso su lengua estaba en el juego, claramente uno de los efectos del alcohol en ella era el ansia sexual.

- No lo hagas, que después no podré contenerme – Le advirtió Mako, quien ya comenzaba a sentir como su amigo cobraba vida propia.

Pero no le hizo caso y llevó una de sus manos hacia el compañero del muchacho y lo estimuló con sus dedos mientras intensificaba más el beso.

- Perdóname por lo que pasó, tu sabes que te pertenezco – Titubeó cuando al mismo tiempo lo besaba, estaba ebria pero recordaba aquel incidente y a Mako le encantaba oír como ella le daba tal privilegio.

El estaba apenado, no era de aprovecharse de las mujeres borrachas pero cuando se trataba de su Korra, la situación se ponía más compleja y ella no paraba de pedírselo haciendo cosas para que perdiera la razón.

- No te resistas, por favor, no me dejes con las ganas…- Le suplicó casi en llanto, lo único que ella deseaba era que él la hiciera suya una vez más.

Se sentó a horcajadas del ojos dorados y mordió su labio inferior para meter más leña al fuego. En ese preciso instante sintió al entusiasmado miembro de Mako que se hacía notar aún más al sentir ese contacto de muerte. No podría seguir desistiendo, ella estaba ahí dispuesta a todo, solo falta que él tome las riendas del asunto. Decidido cambió las reglas del juego y se acomodó sobre ella cambiando de posición, esta lo miraba impaciente esperando el siguiente paso.

- ¡Ya está!, me convenciste…te daré una noche inolvidable, ya verás…

Trasladó ambas manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo, pero un repentino ronquido terminó por matar todas sus ansias, Korra se había quedado profundamente dormida y todo había acabado.

- Olvídalo – Rezongó volviendo a su lugar y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

**...**

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, precisamente en Miami.

Asami y Ginger se habían hospedado en el hotel Isis ubicado a pasos de la playa, un lugar de un ambiente único y especial para adultos con ganas de divertirse. Eran las dos de la mañana y ambas mujeres disfrutaban de una tranquila noche en el bar que venía incluido en la estadía, mientras charlaban bebían un poco de champaña.

- ¿Has hablado con Korra? – Le preguntó la pelirroja.

- No, creo que es mejor que nos demos un respiro, hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente.

- Lo lamento, ¿Quieres algo para beber?, se me acabó el espumoso vengo enseguida – Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la barra.

Se quedó ahí apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa, rendida y ofuscada pensando en que hacían su hija y Mako en estos momentos, estaba muy preocupada por ella. Entre tanto pensamiento, un hombre que no pudo apreciar bien se sentó a su lado sin mostrar vergüenza alguna.

- ¿Puedo acompañarla? – Preguntó con una voz masculina, gruesa, y una seguridad que se sentía a kilómetros de distancia.

Asami volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era un hombre alto y muy bien vestido, estaba demás decir que era apuesto ya que con solo escuchar su voz su corazón se detuvo. Asintió cohibida ante tal propuesta y esperó que rompiera el hielo.

- Sé que esto sonará cliché y quizás tonto para alguien como usted pero, ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa sola en un bar de Miami?, me parece ilógico que nadie haya venido a cortejarla.

- Bastante cliché para un caballero como usted – Bromeó ella con más confianza.

- Es que simplemente no puedo entender como está aquí sola, ¿Te invito algo para beber?, ¿Qué dices?

Asami buscó a su amiga con la mirada para ver donde estaba, encontrándola jugueteando con otro hombre, se encogió de hombros y aceptó la propuesta del caballero misterioso.

- Con champaña estaré bien. Disculpa, ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?, no acostumbro a beber con desconocidos.

- Iroh, ¿Y usted señorita?

- Asami – Le respondió sonriente, quizás, esto del viaje le sería de mucha ayuda.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dah! detesto compartir a Iroh e.e wuajjas pues bien será. Les cuento que estoy muuuy feliz por que este fic llegó a los 100 comentarios, sé que quizás para algunos sea algo exagerado que me ponga así pero ni se imaginan lo emocionante que es :) todo se los debo a ustedes, claro, que es de uno sin las criticas? siempre son necesarias sean buenas o malas y sirven para ir mejorando día a día, creo que a comparación de otras personas soy muy nueva en esto y aprecio ese recibimiento tan grato que espero que todos puedan tenerlo.<strong>

**Este fandom es maravilloso, enserio, me encantaría seguir escribiendo acá...pero les seré muy sincera, hasta el momento no tengo nada en mente ya que la inspiración no viene de un día para otro...bueno a veces si, pero no es mi caso, por la misma razón quise alargar un poco más este fic y también en parte es porque me quedan ideas para desarrollar en esta historia antes de terminarla. Aparte he pensado que el cariño y amor entre dos personas no crece tan rápido verdad?, así que eso le dará un toque mas realista jajejejej**

**Los quiero, sí, enserio que si, me he puesto cursi y lo siento por eso XD**

**Un fuerte abrazo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece: Señorita República.**

La universidad estaba de fiesta, un enorme escenario abarcaba el patio principal decorado con un montón de flores coloridas, mientras tanto, las chicas más bellas del lugar hacían fila para inscribirse al primer evento benéfico del año: Señorita República.

El equipo de Opal estaba preparando este certamen para reunir fondos que les permitieran arreglar los problemas que reclamaban sus mismos alumnos, obviamente la idea había nacido de la creativa mente de la presidenta del centro de alumnos.

- ¿Inscribirme yo?, ¡Ni de broma! – Negó Korra con la cabeza ante tal alocada petición de su amiga.

La encargada llevaba consigo un formulario de inscripción donde ya había diez candidatas apuntadas pero ninguna de medicina.

- Por favor, eres la más atractiva de la clase a mi parecer y yo no puedo participar ya que sería injusto para todas - Dijo Opal, insistiendo.

- ¿Injusto en qué sentido? – Preguntó Bolin incrédulo.

- Considero importante de que medicina se haga presente, todos creen que somos ratas de laboratorio y si una futura doctora ganara el certamen cambiarías nuestra reputación, querida – La presidenta tomó a su amiga con ambas manos usando el rostro más sufrido para persuadirla.

Korra estaba lista para desistir de esa propuesta, pero al parecer el mini discurso de Opal había convencido a toda la clase menos a ella, causando que el curso entero las rodeara esperando una respuesta positiva de su futura candidata, incluyendo a la maestra Katara.

- Esto debe ser una broma…

Odiaba las encerronas, sobre todo cuando eran hacia ella, pero al parecer no tenía más opción.

- Está bien, lo haré – Aceptó Korra, aún insegura de su decisión.

Toda la clase aplaudió orgullosa del "valor" con el que ella enfrentaría a toda la universidad, los más entusiasmados eran los chicos, teniendo conocimiento de cada una de las etapas del concurso entre ellas, los bikinis que debían usar.

- ¡La hermosa Korra participará en el concurso!, mi día está completo – Exclamó Tanho, quien corrió ansioso hacia su candidata preferida para abrazarla, pero esta lo esquivo.

- Ni lo sueñes Tatewaki.

Wei la mirada desde su puesto, aún llevaba ese amargo sabor de su rechazo que no quería recordar. Su respuesta había sido como si un montón de dagas se le clavaron en la espalda, o peor que eso. ¿Acaso la otra persona que ella quería era Mako?, no podía entender cómo se había fijado en él aun siendo el novio de su madre, no quería especular pero la realidad era bastante obvia.

Mientras los preparativos estaban casi listos y Opal había inscrito a su amiga en el concurso, la nueva candidata sintió vibrar su teléfono celular y vio de qué se trataba.

- _"Te estoy esperando en la salida"_ – Leyó ella en voz baja, al ver que el remitente era Mako no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia su encuentro.

Cruzó el patio donde preparaban todo para el certamen y pudo divisar a lo lejos la silueta del muchacho que esperaba por ella, apresuró el paso y tomó provecho que este se encontraba de espaldas para asustarlo.

- ¡Mako! – Le gritó, alarmando al siempre preocupado joven.

- ¡Korra!, ¿Estás bien? - La sostuvo de los hombros sintiendo como el corazón se le salía.

Al notar que tan solo se trataba de una jugarreta, frunció el ceño como nunca.

- No juegues de esa forma, me preocupé…

- Lo lamento, no puedo besarte acá para compensarlo – Recordó su deber y decidió contárselo – Creo que estoy metida en un enorme problema…

Mako abrió sus ojos exageradamente, ya no sabía que esperar.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Opal me inscribió en el concurso de "Señorita República", así que iré en nombre de toda la escuela de medicina – Comentó con desgano.

- ¿Solo es eso?, me parece bien – Respondió de buena forma, al parecer no tendría problemas con ello.

Pero Bolin apareció de repente con una caja llena bañadores.

- Korra, la presidenta me mandó hacia ti con esta caja para que escojas el que más te guste, es para el concurso – Se la entregó.

Mako pudo notar los diminutos hilos que conformaban esas prendas que la única tarea que tenían era exhibir toda la piel que pudieran.

- No piensas usar esto, ¿Verdad? – Sujetó furioso una tanga fluorescente como si se tratara de un enemigo.

La castaña le hizo una mirada asesina a Bolin, la cual este captó enseguida causando que casi se hiciera en los pantalones.

- Eh… ¡No es tan así hermanito! – El de ojos verdes trató de arreglarlo – Solo es una parte del concurso, tendrá que usar otros trajes además que este, no te preocupes.

- ¡No me ayudes! – Le gritó Korra con sarcasmo.

Los gruñidos del pelinegro cada vez eran más exagerados, ¿Acaso tendría que soportar como todos apreciaban a **su **chica con esos trapos?, no, precisamente no era un buen día menos para aguantar tal atrevimiento.

- Oye, no te lo tomes de esa manera, estaré bien…lo único que te pido es que me apoyes – La joven acarició su rostro – Además, no puedes mostrar tu molestia frente a los demás…ya sabes por qué.

Lo pensó bien, casi profundo, volteó su mirada para no ser convencido con esos tiernos ojos azules que lo sacaban de sí. Con el pasar de dos segundos, respiró profundo y se atrevió a contestar ya más tranquilo.

- Está bien, pero te lo advierto al primer idiota que vea insinuando algo te juro que lo aniquilaré. Me tendrás muy cerca en ese concurso – Le aseguró.

**...**

Treinta minutos más tarde ya tan solo faltaba que las candidatas se ubicaran tras el escenario para ir presentándolas, Opal sería la animadora, quien también vestía para la ocasión. Casi toda la universidad incluyendo profesores, directores, alumnos y auxiliares esperaban el concurso sentados, y en primera Fila, Mako y Bolin junto a los hermanos de Opal y uno que otro compañero de clase.

Korra se reunió con las demás participantes y pudo notar que no le sería fácil ganar, había muchas chicas atractivas. La primera parte consistía en vestidos elegantes pero cortos con tacones y un buen maquillaje, era importante ya que la primera impresión sumaría muchos puntos para los jueces y los espectadores que también votarían. Nerviosa tomó su lugar, usaba un ajustado vestido color negro que le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla y que relucía su trasero a la perfección, con unos zapatos del mismo color, su cabello se lo dejó al natural y se colocó un poco de labial.

La hora de presentarse había comenzado y Opal sostuvo el micrófono para empezar la ceremonia.

- ¡Sean bienvenidos al certamen de señorita república!, a continuación yo, la presidenta del centro de alumnos, les presentaré a sus candidatas. Representando a la escuela de negocios – Tomó la tarjetita en sus manos y comenzó a leer - ¡Huri Sensuki!

Así fue presentando a todas, hasta que llegó el momento de Korra quien nerviosa esperaba junto a la escalera, fue en ese preciso instante que la presidenta mencionó su nombre cuando su histeria se había completado. Subió despacio con esos tacos que no le eran fáciles dominar y caminó hacia el tablado luciendo lo más natural posible.

- ¡Ahí está Korra! – La señaló Bolin ansioso por su aparición.

Se escuchó un fuerte aplauso, la multitud gritada de todo, desde piropos hasta uno que otro improperio, dando pie a que Mako girara la cabeza como el exorcista para maldecirlos con la mirada. Hizo una pausa emocional para poder admirar lo hermosa que se veía, en ese momento todo dejó de tener importancia, solo ella ocupaba su atención. No pudo evitar suspirar al verla lucir tan bella, su corazón no le mentía, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de esa mujer.

- Ha, y con ustedes de la escuela de derecho, Mikki – Opal la presentó con desinterés ya que se trataba de su rival.

La chica rubia causó furor entre los hombres de la universidad, quien parecía tener experiencia en los certámenes dejó una gran cantidad de corazones rotos en su paso por el proscenio. Luego del acontecimiento, era la hora del concurso de talentos, en ese instante Opal salió tras vestidores para reunirse con las participantes.

- Chicas, cada una debe tener claro lo que va a realizar y anotarlo para que todo salga en orden – Les explicaba la presidenta del centro de alumnos, luego se dirigió hacia Mikki - ¿Te quedó claro o te explico otra vez?

- Muy graciosa, veremos si serás igual cuando tengas que entregarme mi corona de señorita república – Dijo la de cabellos dorados.

**...**

Pasando el descanso, Opal subió nuevamente al escenario para iniciar la segunda etapa que era de talentos. Muchas chicas realizaron actos buenos y divertidos para el público, especialmente el masculino ya que con tan solo mostrar mucha piel ellos aplaudían, pero Korra no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer, solo tenía su vestido elegante y un micrófono. Cuando llegó su turno para salir caminó temblorosa hasta quedar cara a cara con los espectadores, en ese instante sintió que se iba a desmayar.

La gente comenzó a impacientarse e incluso algunos a chillar, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Mako que estaba atento a cualquier recibimiento con Korra, esta tomó el micrófono y centró la mirada en su guardaespaldas personal.

Y después de dejar una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a cantar sorprendiendo a todos…

- _Oooh Sometimes I get a good feeling you_…- Hizo una pausa ansiosa por cómo reaccionaba el público, estaban todos entusiasmados - _I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before no, no…_

Los oyentes estaban eufóricos, todos, inclusive Mako quien no podía creer como un gran vozarrón salía de esa pequeña mujer. Siguió cantando a capela dejándolos más que impresionados. Opal gritaba tras el escenario de entusiasmo por lo bien que interpretaba su amiga, mientras que Bolin y Mako aplaudían más que nunca.

Después de un espectáculo que pudo terminar en abucheos acabó en ovación total, salió del tablero contenta con su desempeño siendo felicitada por todas menos por Mikki quien observaba con envidia desde lejos todo lo ocurrido.

- ¡Por doctor house!, ¡Ni idea tenía que cantaba de esa forma! – Le gritó Bolin a su hermano, ya que por el barullo que había por todo el lugar era necesario levantar la voz.

- Estoy orgulloso de ella – Contestó Mako con honra y satisfacción.

Hasta el momento quien era la ganadora estaba más o menos contemplado, ya que todas las chicas anteriores solo habían hecho bailes sensuales o cosas para llamar la atención, pero era el turno de Mikki y no estaba dispuesta a perder. Se quitó la bata que llevaba puesta y se pudo ver usando un atuendo árabe, la música oriental comenzó a sonar y ella movía su vientre al ritmo de los timbales.

Los hombres presentes estaban hipnotizados con el movedizo ombligo de Mikki que viajaba por todo el escenario, Opal rompía los papeles de presentación viéndola bailar de esa manera, no quería que ganara por ningún motivo.

Mientras tanto, las demás se colocaban sus trajes de baños para la parte final, Korra buscaba algo que no provocara que Mako quisiera matar a los demás hombres, pero era casi imposible ya que todas las prendas eran provocativas. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?, pensó, no había tenido una mala racha ahí arriba, se armó de valor y tomó un bonito bikini turquesa acompañado de unos zapatos altos para lucir en la clausura.

Todas formaban una ordenada fila para salir una por una, comenzaba a temblar pensando que no tendría posibilidad ante tanto trasero levantado, pero aquella musiquita que las llamaba a modelar terminó con su miedo. Salieron todas caminando con desplante consiguiendo que se volvieran locos, les gritaban hasta los dichos más prohibidos que levantaban el enfado en los maestros y el director de la universidad.

Llegó el turno de Korra quien debía modelar por todos los ángulos su pieza de baño, con tan solo desplazarse hacia el frente los hombres se levantaron de sus asientos para gritar y silbar con entusiasmo.

- ¡Hey mamacita!, ven conmigo – Le gritó uno de los hombres.

Mako lo asesinó con la mirada.

- ¡Cásate conmigo preciosa!- Exclamó otro.

- Malditos…- Refunfuñó el moreno quien ya sostenía la silla para asignárselas en la cabeza.

- ¡Viva la medicina! – Gritó Bolin impresionado - ¡Auch! – Gimió ante el codazo que le propinó su hermano – Perdón, no me pude aguantar…

- ¡Suficiente!, tengo que sacarla de ahí – Mako trató de subirse al escenario pero Bolin lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

Korra notó el desastre que se avecinaba ya que ambos estaban en primera fila, así que salió rápidamente del escenario por una bata y corrió hacia el joven para tranquilizarlo. Aprovechó que llegaba la hora de que el jurado votara y se abrió una pequeña cabina para que el público también se manifestara.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo – Le dijo Korra en un tono suave para calmar las aguas.

- Te veías muy hermosa ahí arriba, pero te lo advertí, no permitiré que te miren como si fueras un pedazo de carne, ¿Quién demonios se creen? – Seguía reclamando.

- No les hagas caso, además…- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Tu eres el único que me importa.

Se estremeció ante ese cuchicheo que le hizo erizar la piel, unas enormes ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos se apoderaron de su ser, pero se aguantó.

- Está bien, espero que todo esto valga la pena y ganes, voté por ti más de treinta veces – Dijo Mako más calmado.

- Yo también, me he gasté mi mesada entera – Agregó Bolin.

Opal se acercó al micrófono y dio un importante anuncio a todos.

- Atención, los votos ya están contados, es hora de anunciar a nuestra ganadora y señorita república, necesitamos que nuestras candidatas estén en el escenario.

Todas las participantes ya estaban en posición para esperar el resultado final. Korra no paraba de jugar con sus pies a causa de su ímpetu, jamás se había metido en un concurso como ese y menos de belleza, toda su vida era la chica machorra de la clase y ahora estaba a pasos de conseguir un reconocimiento muy grato para ella, y aunque no ganara, seguiría feliz.

- Y la ganadora del certamen es…- Comenzó a doblar el molesto papel que parecía no entender bien, algo estaba fuera de sus cabales – Un momento, ¡Tenemos un empate!, no, no puede ser…hay una igualdad de votos entre Mikki y Korra.

Ambas competidoras se vieron sorprendidas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - Rezongó Opal, no estaba dispuesta a entregarle el premio a Mikki, al menos Korra también había ganado. Llevó la corona con sus manos y la acercó lentamente hacia las ganadoras.

- Dámela – Mikki la agarró con ambas manos y comenzó a tironear ya que Opal no quería soltarla.

De un momento a otro se había convertido en una competencia por quién se quedaba con la corona, las muchachas tiraban desde un costado cada una, fue tanta la fuerza que se partió por la mitad.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho tonta? – La regañó Mikki furiosa sosteniendo una parte de la tiara.

- Mejor así, toma amiga felicidades – Opal le entregó la otra mitad a Korra.

- Eh… ¿Gracias?

- ¡Bravo!, ¡Eres la mejor! – Le gritó Bolin mientras su hermano aplaudía orgulloso.

Mikki observó a la audiencia con repudio, pero alguien la hizo suspirar, desde el escenario apreció al apuesto Mako que esperaba a Korra para felicitarla, bajó apresurada por las escaleras y se acercó a él sin escrúpulos.

En ese mismo lapso, la castaña también bajó del tablado, iba a tan solo unos pasos de la petulante ganadora.

- Vaya, que hombre más guapo, ¿Eres de acá? – Le preguntó en un tono seductor, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

Mako con su indiferencia solo le contestó negando la cabeza.

- ¡No seas tímido!, soy la ganadora deberías sentirte orgulloso de que te hable, ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?, ¿Solos tú y yo? – Lo sostuvo firme del brazo y se acercó más hacia él.

Korra quien presenció todo no hizo más que mirar con abominación a la impertinente rubia que se había ganado su odio por completo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que todo quiero confesar que me he inspirado en el fic Miss simpatía de mi querida amiga Ary, una gran escritora :) fue de mucha ayuda para sacar la idea principal de este capítulo XD también como siempre agradecer por sus bellos reviews. Decidí actualizar antes ya que el último cap fue muy cortito u.u<strong>

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Un abrazo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIA: Episodio rated "M". Lemon ON. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Catorce: Nosotros.<strong>

Ahí estaban en frente de ella, Mako incómodo y Mikki que no se le despegada. Korra apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas para evitar dejar calva a su nueva rival, se acercó dignamente hacia ambos y abrazó a Bolin quien la felicitó por su logro.

- Eras la mejor ahí arriba, dejaste bien parada a toda la escuela de medicina.

- Gracias Bolin – Luego llevó su mirada hacia el ojos dorados que no dejada de verla y le hizo un desprecio.

- ¡Oye!, no te enfades conmigo…- Mako trató de hablar con ella pero no se dejó, sin más que hacer le habló a Mikki - ¿Me puedes soltar?

Al no obtener respuesta se desenganchó levemente para no lastimarla y fue tras la furiosa de Korra. Cuando ya se marchó, Mikki se le quedó viendo con determinación, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir así nada más.

**…**

La morena entró a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa, en eso Mako la esperaba afuera.

- Korra, ábreme para que podamos hablar…no seas así, ella me abrazó yo no hice nada – Le insistía desde el otro lado.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la joven enojada, solo sentía el delicado ruido de la ropa rozar con su cuerpo y una que otra pisada. Mako daba pequeños golpes a la puerta para lograr que esta le abriera, pero de nada sirvió.

Luego de diez minutos salió junto a su bolso encontrándose frente a frente. Ella comenzó a caminar despacio mientras él la seguía tratando de explicar lo sucedido.

- No seas infantil, sabes que no fue mi intención acercarme a ella… ¡Ni siquiera me interesa! – Persistía, pero ella fingía no escuchar, ya cansado se puso en su camino y no la dejó continuar - ¿Me vas a decir algo?

Frenó resignada y se decidió a escucharlo.

- Bien, no me gustó verte junto a ella, ¿Y sabes lo que más me frustra?, es que ni siquiera puedo hacer ni decir nada al respecto – Respondió agitada.

- ¡Claro que puedes!, pero solo te enfadas conmigo y te vas, de esa forma no podemos solucionar nada.

- ¿Y con qué derecho?, si ante los demás solo somos "familia" – Resaltó esto con ironía.

El pelinegro resopló cansado.

- ¿Te parece si discutimos esto en la casa?, vamos, estacioné mi auto fuera de la universidad…

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y se fueron en el vehículo de Mako.

**…**

Cuando llegaron a la casa pudieron notar que se encontraba sola, lo cual los relajó un poco más. Una misteriosa nota estaba sobre la mesa principal que aparentaba ser de los primos de Korra.

- _Nos fuimos al apartamento de nuestro padre, gracias por alojarnos…atentamente Eska y _Desna – Leyó la muchacha.

- Vaya, se fueron…- Mako cerró la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente hacia la morena quien fingía seguir leyendo como si algo faltara y la aprisionó con sus brazos tomándola por la espalda.

Suspiró al presenciar su boca cerca de su cuello, apretando los dientes para contener su intranquilidad cuando sus manos tocaban su cuerpo, estas fueron subiendo desde sus caderas hasta llegar a las costillas pasando debajo de su camisa, fue un roce que la hizo temblar.

- De verdad lo siento, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño y para que quede claro, no tengo ningún interés por esa chica – Le susurró mientras la acercaba aún más.

- Está bien, no le demos más importancia – Respondió más calmada, dejándose llevar por las caricias. Odiaba pelear con él.

Esperó atenta cual sería el siguiente paso de Mako, pero este solo se quedó entre la comisura de su tórax y sus pechos, brindando su calor con las manos.

- Korra yo…- Hizo una pausa – No quiero que pienses que lo único que deseo de ti es sexo.

Ella se volteó conmovida, jamás esperó que le dijera algo así.

- Nunca he pensado eso.

- Y no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, ¿Sabes?, tengo una idea, te prepararé una deliciosa cena esta noche para compensar todo lo sucedido, solos tú y yo – Le dijo Mako.

Korra le regaló una sonrisa de lado a lado, su día no podía haber sido tan malo después de todo, había ganado un concurso de belleza y ahora tendría una cena romántica con él.

- Iré al supermercado para hacer unas compras, así que te quedas acá a esperarme…no será necesario pedirte que te pongas bonita porque ya lo eres – La besó– Nos vemos en un rato.

Mako se guardó la billetera y salió por la puerta principal para ir a comprar. Al mismo tiempo la ansiosa joven subió hacia su cuarto para buscar su mejor atuendo.

**…**

Mientras tanto en Miami…

Asami estaba tomando sol al borde de la piscina, no era novedad que la mayoría de los hombres presentes se encandilaran con su atractivo físico. A ratos bebía un margarita que apoyaba en el pasamanos de su silla playera para refrescarse por el enorme calor caribeño que abundaba todo el lugar. Ginger quien estaba a su derecha se encontraba de espaldas bronceándose las piernas por la parte trasera, no era una compañía muy grata ya que parecía estar dormida.

Un llamativo y perfecto torso bien formado tomó toda su atención, causando que se medio levantara de su asiento para subirse los lentes y comprobar lo que estaba ante sus ojos. El hombre pudo percibir la fija mirada que Asami le estaba pegando desde su lugar, motivo para que se acercara hacia ella.

- Señorita Asami, un gusto verla nuevamente por el hotel – Iroh se acomodó en una silla vacía que se encontraba a su izquierda para conversar más a gusto.

- No sabía que le gustaran las piscinas – La bella mujer trataba de disimular lo embobada que la tenía el increíble físico de aquel hombre.

- Como ve, un tipo de carne y hueso… ¿Ha conocido ya un buen restaurante de Miami?

- No, mi amiga es un poco aburrida – Le contestó ella en tono de burla aprovechando que Ginger dormía profundamente - ¿Me está haciendo una invitación?

- Claro que sí, esta noche a las ocho de la tarde la espero en recepción…le prometo que no se arrepentirá – Iroh le guiñó el ojo, acción suficiente para que se mordiera el labio.

- Ahí estaré – Le sonrió.

**…**

Regresando a Ciudad República, específicamente en el supermercado central.

Mako había escrito en orden alfabético cada uno de los ingredientes a utilizar, ya tenía el carro algo lleno, pero le faltaba solo una cosa: Un Sauvignon blanc. Llegó al sector de vinos y a simple vista apreció la botella que quería, caminó hacia ella y al estirar el brazo para tomarlo chocó con otra mano desconocida.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? – Mikki se le volvió acercar.

- Mako. Tengo prisa…- Respondió sin interés alguno.

- Un gusto – Lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo – Yo soy Mikki, sabes no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas pero me pareces un chico muy interesante, ¿Te seguirás resistiendo a salir conmigo?

Era una mujer muy insistente, y su reputación decía lo contrario ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era a ella quien la perseguían los chicos, pero Mako la había flechado del primer momento en que lo vio, y sus caprichos jamás se quedaban inconclusos.

- No estoy interesado, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer – Se soltó bruscamente y se fue dejándola muy sorprendida ante su rechazo.

- Al menos ya se tu nombre…- Dijo para sí misma.

**…**

Korra indagó en su ropero para buscar su atuendo más lindo para la ocasión, en eso, encontró un vestido que le había obsequiado su madre entre sus tantos intentos para volverla femenina, lo tomó con ambas manos y sonrió ante su elección. Se dio una ducha y al salir sintió que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, bajó rápidamente con la toalla para encontrarse con Mako y unas cuantas bolsas.

- Regresé – Mako la observó detenidamente – No te preocupes, vístete y yo prepararé la cena.

- Dejé la mesa lista para que no tengas tanto trabajo – Dijo un poco tímida la recordar que estaba en paños menores, ¿Por qué habría de importarle?, si él la conocía bastante bien en todo sentido, se sentía muy tonta.

Se acercó hacia ella de una manera sospechosa y arribó su boca cerca de su oreja.

- Será mejor que te vayas ahora o me veré obligado a quitarte esa toalla y no me podré contener – Le advirtió inquieto al tenerla tan cerca pero con un tono seductor que la hizo temblar.

Ahora sí que sus mejillas se habían puesto completamente rojas, su sangre hervía a más no poder de tan solo escuchar esas insinuaciones tan atrevidas por parte de Mako, tragó saliva y subió casi corriendo por las escaleras.

- Me encanta ponerla nerviosa – Suspiró – Bien, ¡A cocinar! – El muchacho tomó lugar en la cocina.

Ordenó los utensilios según su uso y sin leer receta alguna preparó una ensalada César siguiendo nada más que las tácticas de su abuela Yin, luego puso su atención en un pavo pre cocido que colocó en el horno y preparó papas gratinadas para el acompañamiento. Mientras dejó el tiempo justo para su cocción fue hacia su baño y se dio una ducha rápida para cambiar su atuendo por uno más formal, obviamente se demoró mucho menos que Korra quien aún estaba en su habitación. Cuando estaba listo y perfumado el pavo había alcanzado su punto perfecto.

Preparó los platos y dejó todo listo en la mesa que ella ya había ordenado, solo faltaba su presencia. Se acercó a las escaleras para llamarla pero apenas iba a levantar la voz sintió unos pasos.

Fue como aquella primera vez que la vio bajar con tanta devoción, aunque ahora usaba un vestido rojo sin espalda y unos zapatos del mismo color con un taco prudente, se veía preciosa, más aún cuando sonreía.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó un poco retraída.

Mako despertó de su trance y le brindó su mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón.

- Despampanante, como siempre – Respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, esta cena no podía estar completa sin esto – Aún avergonzada le mostró el disco de Soda Stereo que él le había obsequiado – Un poco de música no le hace mal a nadie.

- Excelente.

Korra colocó el disco y se acomodó en la mesa que lucía muy bien con los platos listos, Mako por su parte se sentó a un costado para tenerla más cerca de él. Tomó un fosforo que estaba en la mesa y encendió unas velas aromáticas que se encontraban ahí.

- Esto es increíble, y te ha quedado exquisito – Lo felicitó la muchacha quien estaba muy a gusto con la ensalada – Además el vino queda muy bien con esto.

- Es que soy un catador experto – Bromeó – Por cierto, es un agrado que estemos por fin solos, últimamente el destino nos la ha puesto difícil, ¿No lo crees?

- Eso es verdad, pero aquí estamos…- Le tomó la mano – Gracias por todo, lo aprecio mucho.

Mako bebió un sorbo de vino mientras buscaba las palabras indicadas para decirle lo que le inquietaba tanto, tenía que hacerlo ya que era el momento indicado.

- Recuerdo el primer día que llegue a esta casa, te seré completamente sincero, no me importaba nada y solo quería divertirme. En el instante en que te conocí pensé que solo eras una niña malcriada pero al mismo tiempo algo en ti me incitaba a querer conocerte más, cuando te llevé a la fiesta y te dije que eras hermosa fue muy enserio, tanto que tuve que luchar con mis impulsos...

La joven abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras escuchaba lo que él decía.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto Mako?

- Soñé contigo una y otra vez, pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de castigo pero no lo era, en verdad se trataban de mis deseos hacia ti. Poco a poco fui inquietándome al verte salir con el tonto de Wei o al presenciar como otros te pretendían y me sentía incapaz de intervenir ya que no éramos nada.

Se acercó a ella aun más y estiró sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Korra.

- Aun no termino. Fuimos acercándonos con el pasar del tiempo y desde ese instante en que nos dimos cuenta que teníamos los mismos gustos musicales y nos reíamos de las mismas locuras lo pude comprender - Respiró profundo- Esto sonará cursi y quizás quieras golpearme por eso, pero creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y no puedo dejarte ir.

Hizo una pausa nuevamente y esta vez decidido se atrevió a pedírselo.

- Jamás terminaría si te dijera todas las cosas que me encantan de ti, así que seré breve, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Korra sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar por la emoción, pero se contuvo, lo que menos quería era robarle el papel de cursi a Mako. Besó breve sus labios y le contestó.

- Si, ¡Si quiero! – Volvió a besarle, pero esta vez se acomodó en sus piernas y se aferró a su cuello.

Despeinó su cabello con sus dedos al acariciar su cabeza mientras lo besaba con osadía, llevó su lengua tímida en un principio a su boca para que se encontrara con la del joven que sentía su espalada desnuda por efecto del vestido.

- Subiré el volumen – Con el dolor de su alma Mako detuvo aquel placentero momento para acercarse a la radio y adecuar mejor el ambiente, llevó sus dedos hacia la pequeña perilla de sonido y buscó una canción en especial.

Korra lo observaba con atención, estaba muy concentrado con el aparato. Después de un par de cambios encontró la canción adecuada, se trataba de "Trátame suavemente" de nada más ni nada menos que Soda Stereo. El muchacho se acercó y le pidió a su novia que bailaran, se aproximaron mutuamente y se deslizaban al lento ritmo de la tonada.

- ¿No te trae algún recuerdo? – Preguntó Mako, refiriéndose a la primera vez que bailaron de esa manera.

Le dio una rápida vuelta a la joven y la aprisionó hacia él, Korra volteó el rostro para sentir su respiración mientras no paraban de moverse. El la observaba de una manera tan especial, y era recíproco, se comunicaban a través de sus ojos.

- Claro que sí. Fuera de la casa de Opal y cerca de tu auto, estábamos completamente solos – Dijo ella con nostalgia.

- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces…- Murmuró el moreno – Eres hermosa, inteligente, honrada, y también muy divertida, sobre todo cuando te enfadas.

La desenrolló y quedaron de frente nuevamente, en ese instante atacó su boca y le quitó el aliento por completo.

Correspondiendo el beso, Korra analizó el cabello desordenado de su pareja y sonrió ocurrente.

- Me encanta como te queda de esa forma, deberías considerar usarlo así – Le sugirió ella bastante convencida, y no mentía.

- Si te gusta a mí también – Respondió ensalzado – Pero ahora tienes que pagar la cuota por el cambio de peinado – La tomó en sus brazos y subió la escalera con ella a su carga hasta llegar a la habitación matrimonial.

- ¡Bájame! – Reclamaba sin enojo ni oposición alguna, más que nada era para seguir su juego.

Mako accedió a su petición y la dejó caminar por cuenta propia.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó ella con duda.

- No lo sé, ¿Vemos alguna película?

Korra sabía lo que quería, estaban absolutamente solos y nadie podría molestarlos, quizás era el momento indicado para la esperada segunda vez que tanto trataron y siempre eran interrumpidos. Al parecer él no entendía o esperaba que ella le diera la señal, así que decidida tomó la iniciativa acercándose hacia Mako.

- Quiero…hacerlo otra vez – Afirmó tambaleante y con las mejillas acaloradas, el tartamudeo era parte de sus nervios y no podía controlarlo en un momento tan tenso como ese.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante su inesperada petición, bueno, ya se lo había pedido pero no estaba en sus cabales por lo cual no era válido para él. Fueron tantos sentimientos juntos en el que sintió el palpitar en todo su cuerpo. La sujetó de los hombros y dándole en el gusto besó sutilmente su cuello, fue bajando despacio mientras con sus manos le quitaba el vestido de arriba hacia abajo.

Llegaron hasta el borde de la cama y fue acorralándola hasta quedar encima. Korra le arrebató su camisa y luego fue rápidamente por el cierre del pantalón, mientras con una mano sacaba el botón con la otra arrullaba su espalda.

Cuando el vestido había desaparecido por completo, pudo notar la ausencia del sostén. Esto le facilito lo que quería hacer, llevó despacio uno de sus dedos y rozó con pausas el tímido pezón izquierdo que iba tomando forma con cada movimiento circular que le propinaba con la yema de sus dedos. Korra alzó la frente y quedo viendo hacia el techo mientras sentía todo su cuerpo estremecer. Al endurecerse por completo la punta, el joven utilizó el extremo de su lengua para torturar de placer aún más a su acompañante, lamió y hasta mordisqueó mientras al mismo tiempo estimulada el otro pezón con la mano desocupada.

Su bragadura se humedecía a más no poder, cobraba vida propia cuando sentía esa lengua tan cálida y áspera pasar por sus pechos. Mako bajó su mano desde su seno hasta el límite de su compostura, ahí pudo percibir el rociado de su ropa interior a causa de sus caricias, eso realmente lo sacaba de sí. Uso dos de sus dedos para tocar y pasarlos de un límite a otro quedando completamente humedecidos. El siguiente paso fue trasladarlos a sus labios como si se tratara de un bocado.

Korra aún conservaba el pudor de la primera vez ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, y quedaba demostrado en el acto mientras observaba todo con cohíbo. Mordió su labio de ansiedad cuando el chico quitó sin pena su calzón y acercó su boca buscando su punto débil.

La morena arqueó sus caderas para facilitar la búsqueda y abrió un poco más sus piernas. El le agradeció su ayuda succionando su clítoris con cautelosas pausas que la desquiciaban.

- Tengo una idea que hará esto aún más delicioso – Se alejó de manera inesperada dejando a Korra con la duda.

- ¿Qué harás? – Preguntó ella con voz ronca.

- Creo que sobró un poco de postre- Dijo con malicia.

Bajó corriendo a la cocina y no tardó más de un minuto en regresar con un vaso lleno de helado de chocolate con mucha crema encima. Sin entender nada, Korra se puso un tanto nerviosa al verlo dejar ese postre en la cama sin explicar lo que haría.

- ¿En dónde quedamos?, ha sí. Ponte cómoda – Le dijo esperando que se apoyara en el respaldo de la cama.

Quedando a su completa disposición, Korra observaba como Mako llenó su dedo índice con crema y un poco de helado, aterrizando en el pezón derecho de la muchacha que estaba bien levantado, lo bañó con los ingredientes y pasó su áspera lengua sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la castaña.

Ella gimió con deleite, era algo completamente nuevo en su expediente sexual. Siguió estremeciéndose mientras su novio hacía lo mismo con el otro pezón. Pero aquella degustación no le fue suficiente a Mako, la miró con perversión y decidido tomó el siguiente paso.

Con ambas manos abrió las piernas de la joven volviendo a encontrarse con sus labios inferiores que esta vez adornó con crema pastelera.

- Ma-Mako, ¿Qué haces? – Tartajeó alterada viendo lo que hacía. Sus pómulos parecían dos tomates maduros a causa de la vergüenza.

- Solo juego un poco – Respondió en voz baja.

El muchacho lanzó una corta risita antes de lograr su cometido, le era muy tierno verla desesperarse de esa manera. Volvió a lamer su clítoris pero esta vez tenía un sabor distinto, era delicioso y casi adictivo, se apoyó en uno de sus pulgares para frotar rápidamente y otorgar más placer a esa zona que tanto le gustaba.

Korra daba pequeños quejidos, trataba de aguantarse ese desenfrenado placer que abundaba en su interior. Mientras él se alimentaba y bebía de su miel, ella no hacía más que gemir y convulsionar. Forcejeaba con sus sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de sus actos, entre cerró sus ojos azules e inconscientemente se balanceó para aumentar más el ritmo, su cuerpo se lo pedía.

- No te resistas, deja salir lo que sientes – Dijo Mako jadeante.

Le hizo caso y relajó sus piernas entregándose al todo a su novio quien saboreó su entrepierna hasta que ella estallara de placer. La corriente eléctrica seguía bajo su ombligo, pero la saciedad en ella no se había completado.

La joven en un acto sorpresivo y casi brusco tomó el control de la situación volteándose y quedando encima de quien la estaba complaciendo.

- Déjamelo a mí, por favor – Suplicó ansiosa.

Mako no se opuso en lo absoluto ante tal plegaria, sino más bien, se dejó querer por Korra que quería tomar las riendas del asunto. Ya con la parte de arriba desnuda, ella decidió bajar el molesto pantalón que estorbaba y arremetió sus manos hacia el bóxer para quitarlo sin piedad alguna.

Esta vez quería que fuera distinto, ya que en la primera prácticamente Mako hizo gran parte del trabajo y era notable debido a su experiencia, en cambio ella no tenía la suficiente, pero gracias a las reveladoras películas que a veces pasaban por el cable aprendió muchas cosas, digamos que lo veía como algo más educativo que "estimulante".

Recordó las intensivas clases de anatomía y la repetitiva enseñanza que les dejaba su maestra Katara cuando se refería al órgano reproductor masculino, sus puntos débiles, algo bueno podría sacar de su carrera. Primero, llevó su dedo índice bajo los genitales del muchacho arribando en su periné.

- ¿Qué haces? – Mako se mostró algo cohibido ante la hazaña de Korra, no se esperaba aquel acto, pero su atolondrado rostro tampoco podía ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba.

Al recibir su aprobación siguió acariciando la zona erógena pero esta vez usó su lengua. Quiso copiar la hazaña del joven y utilizó un poco de crema en su sexo.

Vio retorcer sus ojos de gozo aún más cuando ella le pegaba constantes miradas durante el acontecimiento, Mako se aferraba fuertemente con sus manos a lo primero que encontrara, necesitaba descargar esa ansiedad que le producía aquel contacto. Estaba completamente débil y expuesto ante la dicha.

Finalizando, la castaña se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Cada caricia sobre ella se magnificaba cuando se trataba del muchacho, su piel y sus manos parecían estar bendecidas por algún tipo de elixir, vez que estas rozaban su curtido encendían cada partícula existente, su sensibilidad se incrementaba junto al ritmo de sus latidos al presenciar sus grandes manos masculinas sobre su trasero.

Ya impacientes concretaron el cumplido y Korra se fue acomodando de a poco para permitir que Mako se introdujera en ella, fue despacio y prudente, mientras más adentro se encontraba más cosquilleo sentían.

Cuando toparon sus caderas sintieron como si un enorme espasmo pasara tras sus espaldas acompañado de un suspiro satisfactorio. Luego la mujer hizo trabajar sus piernas de atrás hacia delante, era un vaivén medio rápido que tenía a Mako completamente descentrado.

Su resistencia física le era de mucha ayuda en un momento como este, se mostraba ágil y no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Afirmó sus manos en la cabeza de cama para no perder el equilibrio y aumentó la velocidad, el joven observaba atento cada parte del cuerpo de Korra, desde sus sólidos muslos hasta sus pechos que saltaban por inercia, era alucinante.

Cerró sus ojos para comprobar si se trataba de un sueño, pero ante sus dorados ojos se encontraba aquella mujer que tanto anhelaba desde un tiempo atrás, su corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía de tiempo y espacio, no contuvo más las ganas y se levantó a medias para quedar sentado dejando a Korra sobre él quedando en la pose de "la hamaca". La aprisionó con sus brazos y sintió el acto más potente, ahí pudo presenciar los constantes gemidos de la morena en su oreja, esto lo motivó a acentuar aún más sus movimientos.

Estaban tan cerca que parecía que se fueran a fusionar, la muchacha se encargó de los últimos balanceos antes de satisfacerse mutuamente, llegando al orgasmo.

Se observaron el uno al otro con una enorme sonrisa compartida.

- Te quiero mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar – Le confesó Mako previo a besar brevemente sus labios.

- Yo también te quiero…- Respondió con ternura.

Era mutuo, se pretendían sin límites, sus sentimientos eran absolutamente correspondidos. Al rato de ese pequeño instante de sinceridad, se recostaron para descansar luego de ese intenso momento.

**…**

En otro lugar…

Mikki se encontraba en su habitación buscando apuntes para que la ayuden en la temporada de exámenes, en eso se desvió en Facebook. Le había quedado la duda el día de hoy por aquel chico de nombre Mako, y jamás imaginaría que una simple búsqueda daría con sus deseos.

Recordando la cercanía que aparentaba el pelinegro con Bolin el otro día, tomó en cuenta su amistad por aquella red social y revisó su perfil pensando que podría encontrar una pista que le sea de ayuda.

Indagando en un álbum de fotos digital, encontró una en particular que le llamó mucho la atención. En ella se encontraba Bolin a su corta edad junto a otro joven que era un tanto más alto que él, bajó más la mirada y se encontró con un comentario que lo aclaró todo.

- _Que buenos recuerdos. Te quiero hermano_ – Leyó sorprendida dándose cuenta que venía de Mako, el chico de sus sueños.

Carcajeó como maniática, en menos de un rato ya tenía todas las respuestas que quería. Esta vez espió el perfil del ojos dorados para enriquecer más su búsqueda.

- Empresa Ember, interesante…

Bajó la escalera hacia el primer piso y se encontró con su padre en la oficina.

- Papi, sabes he estado pensando sobre tu oferta de trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa, he cambiado de opinión – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio? Creí que no te interesaba ser parte de la empresa Ember – Preguntó mientras no despegaba la vista del periódico.

- Por cierto, ¿Tú conoces a la un chico que se llama Mako?, me he enterado que trabaja ahí.

El hombre se rascó la barba y la miró extrañado ante tanto misterio.

- Por supuesto que lo conozco, es el hijo de San el dueño de la compañía y actual presidente, ¿Por qué?

- Por nada en especial – Respondió risueña.

- Bien, entonces bienvenida – Dijo en referencia a su nuevo trabajo – Sabes muy bien que para mí significa mucho que sigas mis pasos, además será de medio tiempo y no será impedimento para que sigas tus estudios.

- Estoy estudiado derecho, eso también me servirá en la empresa, ¿O no?

- Necesitaré una abogada de confianza, así que continúa.

**…**

En Miami.

Como habían acordado Iroh y Asami. Se encontraron a las ocho en recepción.

- Como lo pensaba, luce muy hermosa esta noche – Iroh le dio un pequeño cumplido sin dejar de ver lo bien que encajaba en ese largo vestido negro. Tomó su mano derecha y la besó cordialmente.

- Usted no se queda atrás – Respondió ella con halagos.

Se fueron en el auto que él había arrendado temporalmente hacia un restaurante cercano. No tardaron tanto tiempo, Iroh estacionó el auto y ayudo a la mujer a bajarse.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Carpe Diem, este es uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Miami – Presentó con orgullo aquel lugar.

Asami observó asombrada la elegante decoración del local, enormes candelabros adornaban el techo y una que otra pieza de arte perteneciente a la cultura europea. La mesa para dos esperaba por ellos.

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hitomi y seré su garzón esta velada, ¿Ya decidieron su pedido? – Saludó el mesero.

Iroh miró a su acompañante esperando que ella tomara la palabra.

- Eh, yo quiero una tortilla española con peperonata – Dijo ella leyendo el menú.

- Pido lo mismo que la señorita – Se adelantó Iroh.

El garzón se retiró y los dejó conversando.

- Bueno señorita Asami, cuénteme sobre usted, estoy muy interesado en conocerla.

Se quedó muda un par de segundos, ¿Qué podría decirle sobre ella?, estas cosas no le solían suceder. Quizás no era apropiado contarle sobre su hija, pensó. El podría tomárselo mal o alejarse de ella, no cualquier hombre aceptaba esas "condiciones". Estaba pensando en grande y eso la molestaba, tan solo lo conocía hace poco y ya planeaba la boda, no podía ir tan rápido.

- Tengo una empresa en China y una casa, no hago mucho en mi vida cotidiana…_Bien hecho Asami, suenas como una aburrida_ – Pensó.

- Noto que estás algo nerviosa – La chica se delató con la mirada – Y no veo el porqué, ¿No te sientes cómoda?

- La verdad hace tiempo que no tengo este tipo de salidas – Contesto con honestidad – Pero el problema no es con usted, al contrario, me parece un hombre muy interesante.

El moreno sonrió con dicha.

- Entonces te hablaré sobre mí, trabajo en una clínica y vivo en mi bohemio departamento de soltero.

- ¿Soltero?, me parece bastante extraño viniendo de un hombre como usted.

- Ni te lo imaginas, bueno no te mentiré. Hace un tiempo pensé que me casaría pero las cosas siempre terminan sorprendiéndonos, el destino quiso que me quedara solo y aquí estoy, esperando algún día…conocer el amor – Dijo con anhelo.

Por un instante, Asami sintió como su pecho se contrajo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Amor?, ¿Acaso no lo conocía en verdad?, pero al parecer ella tampoco, estaban ambos encerrados en un círculo vicioso a una edad tan limitada.

- Nunca es tarde – La bella mujer tomó su mano brindando apoyo.

- Es una suerte que seamos del mismo país, podremos seguir saliendo si gustas. A menos que quieras arrancar de mi – Bromeó.

- Créeme, no pensaba hacerlo.

Llegaron sus platos a la mesa y mientras charlaban degustaban de apoco la comida.

- Tienes razón, es el mejor restaurante.

Ante el reconocimiento de ella, Iroh sonrió con satisfacción.

- No te apures, nos quedan muchos mejores lugares por conocer.

Algo en su voz, su rostro o su presencia la hacía suspirar de tan solo verlo o escucharlo. No sabía bien que era, y tampoco recordaba sentir algo así desde que estuvo con Tonraq, un amor tóxico y lleno de altibajos, ¿Podría ser esta su redención?

Siguieron disfrutando de la noche bajo las constelaciones en Miami, un baile los hizo sentir como adolescentes otra vez en un local cercano y un beso selló la cita con un hasta pronto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Las cosas se pusieron muy hot por acá, si mi mami me viera escribir esto me hecha de la casa XD pero shhh queda entre nosotros jajajaja. <strong>**Ni me pregunten como se me ocurrió D: porque ni yo lo sé.**

**Queridos lectores les agradezco de corazón por el tiempo que se toman de dejar un review, es una pena que no pueda responder todos por que algunos no son usuarios FF, pero para el guest que me dijo que era su idola pues gracias es muy tierno y motivador saberlo *-* **

**Les deseo un buen fin de semana y un abrazo enorme.**

**Hasta pronto :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quince: ¡Ginecólogo a la vista!**

Abrió forzadamente sus ojos dorados al no sentirla en la cama, no estaba por ninguna parte de la habitación, levantó su cabeza despacio para no marearse y rasgó un poco sus parpados para despejar la vista.

- ¿Korra? – El joven salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.

De manera inesperada salió por la puerta del tocador con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Mako asustado la sujeto fuertemente con sus brazos y le prestó su hombro, estaba muy preocupado.

- Dime que te sucede, por favor…

Volvió a insistir, pero ella se sostuvo en no decir palabra alguna y solo sollozar. No conocía razón por la cual su novia podría estar sufriendo, y eso lo descolocaba aún más. Llevó ambos dedos pulgares hacia sus ojos y los secó despacio.

- Estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré, y entiendo si no quieres hablar al respecto…tenemos tiempo de sobra – Le dio un corto beso en sus labios.

Pasaron la mañana entera sin cruzar palabra, Mako se encargaba de ordenar la casa mientras tanto Korra se introdujo fielmente a su computadora para buscar las siguientes palabras: Retraso del periodo.

En efecto, había pasado una semana desde aquella desenfrenada noche que pasaron juntos y según su calendario menstrual el periodo debería haber llegado hace cuatro días. A su mente vinieron las peores visiones ya que jamás le había sucedido. Se sentía muy irresponsable y tonta al respecto, volvió a romper en llanto al leer las constantes aceptaciones de embarazo que aparecían en cada una de las páginas. No sabía exactamente qué hacer, lo que menos quería era preocupar a su pareja antes de tiempo y menos le contaría a su madre, su único recurso era buscar a su amiga más cercana para buscar ayuda.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió sin decir nada hacia la casa de Opal. Mako decidió dejarla ir y darle su espacio, pensando que hasta el momento era lo mejor para ella.

**…**

Una hora después, en la clínica central de Ciudad República.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Nunca has visitado un maldito ginecólogo? – La regañó entre gritos su amiga que no podía creer su más reciente confesión.

- Gracias, ahora lo sabe toda China – Refunfuñó Korra cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, menos mal te pude sacar hora con un doctor familiar, te será de mucha ayuda.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó ansiosa.

- Claro, es uno de los mejores.

Aprovechando la espera, Korra sacó su teléfono para escribirle un mensaje de texto a Mako.

- _Salí con Opal pero llegaré a tiempo para la cena, esta vez me toca a mí prepararla. Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, un beso_ – Mandó el mensaje y se guardó su celular.

Pasaron diez minutos y un distinguido hombre salió por la puerta número quince.

- ¿Korra Higurashi? – Preguntó en voz alta.

Se levantaron las dos al mismo tiempo, lo más llamativo de aquel doctor era su brillante cabeza, producto de la calvicie.

- Buenos días doctor Tenzin, ella es mi amiga Korra – Saludó Opal.

- Un gusto verte nuevamente, adelante.

Entraron a su consulta y los tres se acomodaron tomando asiento.

- ¿Cómo está tu abuela? – Preguntó mientras chequeaba su computador.

- La verdad no lo sé, se ha pegado el escape de su vida por Europa y poco sabemos sobre ella, supongo que debe estar bien, usted sabe cómo era, un alma sin frenos.

- Lo era – Pegó su atención a Korra- Dígame señorita, ¿Qué la ha traído a mi consulta?

La interrogada estaba muy inquieta, jugaba con los lápices y folletos que se encontraban a su alcance, era su primera vez en una consulta de ese tipo.

- Mi periodo está retrasado, llevo días esperando y no uso ningún método anticonceptivo…

- Entonces si no me equivoco, su preocupación se debe a que ha tenido relaciones sin cuidado, muy mal viniendo de su parte – Concluyó Tenzin, sacó unos papeles de un cajón y se los entregó – Tendremos que hacerte exámenes para recomendarte unas pastillas indicadas para tu protección, puede que aquel retraso se deba a un tipo de estrés o nervios.

Korra revisó las fichas de exámenes atentamente y reservó hora para mañana mismo tenerlos todos al día, luego de eso llegaba la hora de la verdad, el doctor le dijo que se recostara en la camilla. Se levantó y caminó robóticamente hacia ese nuevo lugar, jamás lo había vivido en carne propia.

Notó que al final de esa cama habían dos respaldos para sus piernas, claro, no había otra explicación, Tenzin vería lo más profundo de su alma en esos instantes. Tomó aire y se acomodó aun estando tensa, se quitó la ropa de abajo y tras una cortina esperó a su médico mientras Opal esperaba del otro lado.

- _Dios mío, en que mierda me he metido_…- Lamentó con el cuerpo entumecido a segundos de ser expuesta, sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su frente, no podía más con sus nervios.

Al divisar como el hombre calvo se acercaba sintió un miedo terrible, quería gritar, pero sería demasiado exagerado, así que tan solo cerró los ojos, cosa que le causó algo de gracia a Tenzin quien se ponía sus guantes.

- Tranquila, esto te dolerá menos que otra cosa – Le dijo en referencia al miembro masculino. Llevó una pequeña linterna hacia su destino y lo reviso de manera profesional.

- Eso intento – Dijo entre dientes.

- ¿De verdad no usaste ninguna protección?, te recuerdo que no tan solo previenes embarazos si no también enfermedades – Pausó – Aunque esto se ve bastante saludable.

Al menos su sexo había recibido un elogio, porque a ella la había llenado de regaños y se los merecía.

- Pero doctor, ¿Cómo puedo salir de la duda? – Preguntó refiriéndose al posible embarazo.

- Tendrás que hacerte un test de orina de esos caseros, pero si gustas mañana vienes y te haces una ecografía, también será necesario que te hagas uno de sangre, es más efectivo.

La morena se quedó pensando un momento, quizás lo mejor para ella era ir por el camino seguro y quitarse las dudas de manera repentina.

- Esta bien, mañana estaré a primera hora para los exámenes – Afirmó con dificultar para expresarse ya que Tenzin no paraba de revisarla.

- A las nueve de la mañana – Corrigió el doctor tomándole la presión – Ven en ayuno. Y si vas a tener relaciones durante ese periodo utiliza condón, no es tan aburrido como dicen los jóvenes hoy en día.

Korra se llenó de vergüenza al escuchar los consejos tan sin escrúpulos de su ginecólogo, mientras Opal se reía desde el otro lado de la cortina.

Luego del chequeo, volvieron a sus respectivos lugares junto a Opal y detallaron las últimas recomendaciones de Tenzin.

- Señorita Higurashi, lo primordial es que tenga una pareja estable para prevenir este tipo de incidentes y que este también se cuide, si son más responsables podrán tener una vida más tranquila, así que haga el trabajo por mí y regañe a su novio si es que lo tiene, o amante o acompañante…como usted le quiera llamar.

- Bien, muchas gracias doctor, mañana estaré a las nueve para hacerme los exámenes.

- Un gusto – Se despidieron tomándose de la mano y salieron de la consulta.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de la examinada.

- Korra, sé que está demás decirlo pero es importante que tomes responsabilidades con Mako…

- Un momento – Se exaltó - ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de él?

Opal se bufó de la sorpresiva actitud de su amiga.

- A mí no me engañas, las visitas a la universidad, sus celos, todo eso, soy mujer y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas de mi alrededor. No me simpatiza del todo pero veo que lo de ustedes va enserio, por eso, platica con él y exígele que se cuide.

A veces la joven Beifong era muy molesta, controladora y extrovertida, pero su bondad estaba por sobre todas las demás actitudes, si había una buena amiga, era ella y Korra lo apreciaba.

- Muchas gracias Opal, te prometo que hoy mismo hablaré con él – Le agradeció mientras manejaba cuidadosamente.

La dejó fuera de su casa y luego manejó hacia la suya para encontrarse con Mako quien la esperaba. Al bajarse del vehículo un delicioso aroma a carne adornó sus fosas nasales, despertando el apetito en su estómago.

**…**

Al entrar ante sus ojos apareció su novio sin camisa y cocinando, no pudo eludir su buen físico ni menos evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago al verlo de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Le preguntó mientras jugaba con el sartén – Creo que tardaste un poco y decidí adelantarme a la cena.

- Lo lamento, pero ya estoy mejor – Korra se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó por la espalda – Te ayudaré con la guarnición.

Mako la observó con apetencia, no por su hambre, si no por lo hermosa que se veía. Ella pudo notar esa indecencia con la que él la veía, trayendo más nervios de los que ya tenía en su sistema, de alguna u otra forma la intimidaba, sus ojos eran tan profundos y misteriosos, que no podía leer a través de ellos.

Retrocedió por inercia y se quedó esperando el siguiente paso que el haría. Con sus desmesuradas manos la sujetó por la cintura y deslizó sus dedos hacia su espalda para sentir su piel, continuó por bajar y sentir sus formados glúteos. Korra sentía su interior vibrar ante tantas caricias, había tenido un día muy complicado y lo único que deseaba era descansar en esos brazos tan fuertes que la sostenían, se dejó querer y beso sus labios una vez más.

Poco a poco la erección de Mako se iba haciendo más notoria, y ella podía presenciarla entre sus piernas, eso le hizo recordar su cita con el doctor Tenzin, quizás tenía razón y era necesario aclarar ese punto.

Antes que la situación se pusiera más tensa se separó de manera súbita, dejando a Mako un tanto descolocado.

- Perdón, ¿Hice algo que te molestó? – Preguntó acongojado.

- No, solo que debemos hablar Mako. Estoy muy preocupada.

El muchacho comprendió a la perfección, y sin más, la acompañó hacia la sala principal para conversar.

- Ya hemos tenido _relaciones sexuales_ dos veces – Dijo esto con vergüenza – y en ninguna de ellas nos hemos protegido.

Había entendido todo, para él era muy importante escuchar lo que pensaba, más aun cuando se trataba de ellos dos, tomó una de sus manos y le dejó un pequeño beso.

- De verdad lo siento – Dijo de forma sincera – Creo que me he dejado llevar como un niño y no he pensado en tu seguridad, pero te prometo que desde ahora haremos las cosas bien…lo mejor será que vayas a un ginecólogo.

Vaya recomendación, aunque un poco tardía para la joven que ya había sido revisada por todos los orificios que uno podría imaginar, tragó saliva y fingió tomar el consejo con naturalidad.

- ¿Y hasta ahora todo bien?, me refiero a tu regularidad y esas cosas – Preguntó intranquilo, lo pudo expresar en su rostro.

- Si – Respondió en seco.

No sabía exactamente si decirle o no, pero ya para ella las cosas estaban muy desfiguradas. Tenía miedo de su reacción, lo que menos quería era preocuparlo. El estar angustiada tampoco le servía en absoluto, ya que sus exámenes y todo podría alterarse, debía mantener la calma.

- Mañana mismo iré…- Dijo ella, incrustando sus dedos en el sofá.

- Linda – Le acarició el rostro- No quiero que pienses que no me importas ni nada por el estilo, todo fue de…estúpido y me arrepiento mucho por causarte tantas preocupaciones, me he traído conmigo una caja de preservativos, seremos responsables.

Se abrazaron sellando aquella tardía promesa, que quizás ya no valía la pena, porque las cosas podrían cambiar el día de mañana. Trató de no transmitirle su miedo y contener el llanto, solo se dejó abrazar y guardó la pena que tenía por dentro.

**…**

Mientras tanto en Miami…

Asami terminaba de enlistar sus maletas para regresar a China, había sido un viaje muy reconfortante para ella quien no estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida, lo más abrumador de todo era que no se había podido despedir de Iroh, un interesante amigo que había conocido en esta travesía debido a que si no partían en ese mismo instante al aeropuerto perderían el vuelo. Ginger pidió un taxi y salieron rápidamente del hotel donde se hospedaban.

- ¿Tu hija sabe que vas de vuelta?, será mejor que le avises si no quieres encontrarte con nada extraño – Le advirtió su amiga la pelirroja, quien aparentaba interés.

- No, ahora mismo le mandaré un mensaje, conociéndola le llegará el día siguiente - Dijo esto con un tono algo burlesco, y sin negarlo pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a Korra, sin importar todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

- Es una pena que no hayas podido despedirte de ese papacito… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Iroh – Respondió con nostalgia.

Había pasado unos días muy agradables junto aquel hombre de honores, en su vida se sintió tan apreciada por alguien del sexo opuesto. Mientras miraba la ventana venían a ella las salidas que tuvo con él y hasta un pequeño beso limitado que ocurrió por un exceso de copas, aun así lo recordaba.

**…**

Al día siguiente…

El teléfono de Korra sonó de forma constante, provocando que ambos despertaran por el molesto sonido. La joven se levantó y vio de que se trataba, al darse cuenta que era un mensaje de su madre volvió a sudar frío.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Mako de forma curiosa mientras se quitaba el cubrecama para quedar solo en bóxer.

Leyó el mensaje cuidadosamente y al terminar, su rostro mostró algo de preocupación.

- Es mi madre, según ella llegará hoy en la noche.

El muchacho trató de no mostrar preocupación ante lo que escuchaba, se acomodó a su lado sentándose a un costado de la cama.

- Entonces supongo que será mejor hacer mis maletas. No quiero causarte más problemas con Asami.

- Creo que lo de vivir juntos se terminó por ahora –Dijo ella un tanto triste.

Cambiando rápidamente de ánimos se acercó al reloj y casi histérica se comenzó a vestir recordando su cita con el ginecólogo y la toma de exámenes.

- Por los espíritus, si no salimos ahora mismo me quedaré sin hora en el doctor – Korra aceleró el paso y se puso lo primero que encontró, Mako le siguió el ritmo y se apresuró para salir rápido de esa casa.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana y aún tenían tiempo para llegar si el auto volaba, literalmente. Sin escuchar los regaños de su novio tomó el volante y partió a una velocidad poco prudente para llegar a la hora, Mako quien ni había alcanzado a ponerse el cinturón rezaba para que llegaran vivos al hospital.

**…**

Minutos después…

Para su suerte, el acelera y conduce de Korra funcionó a la perfección. Llegaron vivos a la clínica y tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Mako a su pareja quien los nervios le salían por los poros.

- Sí. Me esperas aquí afuera.

El doctor Tenzin llegó en busca de la muchacha y ambos fueron al sector de los exámenes. El primero fue el de sangre, en una pequeña cabina le conectaron una mariposa a su vena del brazo izquierdo para llenar tres frascos que más adelante serían evaluados por especialistas.

- Lo ideal sería que te hicieras una ecografía con el doctor Tsunade, pero como no se encuentra lo mejor será posponerlo, a menos que desees urgentemente ese examen – Sugirió Tenzin.

- Me preparé tomando mucha agua, no quiero alargar más el suspenso.

- Bien, es su elección señorita Higurashi.

Korra fue hacia la sala de ecografías y se encontró con una mujer que aparentaba ser la doctora que la atendería. Tenzin la dejó en esa habitación y esperó afuera preocupado. Era una pieza oscura y muy fría, solamente la luz venía de una pantalla la cual mostraba el interior del cuerpo humano.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Kya. Recuéstate y relájate.

Se acomodó en la camilla y se levantó su camisa hasta la mitad de su abdomen para que la doctora Kya colocara un poco de gel en su vientre, luego con un aparato comenzó a presionar para examinar su interior. A ratos Korra sentía que su vejiga explotaría en ese preciso instante, era tanta la presión sobre su ombligo que las ganas de ir al baño aumentaban debido a la enorme cantidad de agua que bebió.

La especialista observaba la pantalla muy concentrada mientras anotaba. Hubo momentos en los que se quedó perpleja viendo ciertos puntos, preocupando a la morena.

- No veo nada por aquí, así que puedes estar tranquila - Le aseguró refiriéndose a un futuro bebé.

- Entonces, ¿Para qué me servirá el examen de sangre?

- Según su condición lo necesario será que comience a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, pero su doctor no puede recomendarle cualquier medicamento, así que todo será muy útil, no se preocupe.

Terminó la tortura y dejó libre a la joven para que pudiera ir al baño y desahogar su dolor de vejiga. De una u otra manera estaba más tranquila, no había embarazo por el cual preocuparse, se miró al espejo y respiró como si el aire tuviera aroma a rosas. Salió con una sonrisa forzada debido a lo débil que se sentía y se encontró con Mako en la sala de espera.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – La miró preocupado – Estás pálida, vamos por algo de comer.

Pasó su mano bajo su cintura para darle estabilidad e impedir que se desmayara, caminaron juntos hacia la cafetería del hospital y Mako pidió algo para comer. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y al tanto disfrutaban de su desayuno el joven le hacía preguntas sobre la consulta.

- Todo salió bien hasta el momento. En una semana más tendré que ver al doctor Tenzin para revisar los exámenes de sangre y que me recomiende unas pastillas, así estaremos más seguros.

- Me alegro – Contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Korra no quiso enfatizar en su duda de embarazo, lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlo y como ya había sido desmentido su angustia ya no existía. Ahora la confianza que había entre ellos estaba incrementando y eso los tenía muy contentos.

- Quiero que sepas que no estás sola, me tienes a mí. Por favor cuando tengas dudas lo mejor será que me lo digas.

Tomó un sorbo de café para eliminar el amarillo de su rostro, escuchar esas palabras la tranquilizaban aún más, definitivamente había elegido bien.

- Gracias, lo sé. Que fastidio que no podamos seguir durmiendo juntos – Dijo con algo de pena.

- Dímelo a mí. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros – Tomo sus manos.

- Además, estoy muy angustiada por lo que pueda pasar con mi madre, no sé cómo reaccionará cuando regrese – Dijo mientras jugaba con las servilletas, haciendo deformes figuras.

- En cualquier momento tendríamos que enfrentarlo, yo estaré para apoyarte en todo. Y si vuelven a discutir sabes que mi abuela te recibe con los brazos abiertos.

- Sabes, sé que esto te sonará extraño pero no quiero seguir peleando con ella. Sea como sea, es mi madre y la quiero.

Se abrazaron brindándose apoyo mutuo, ella más que nadie lo necesitaba y Mako estaría para protegerla.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente, comenzaba una nueva semana de clases en la universidad república y las cosas no serían tan tranquilas como todos pensaban.

- Dejen solo lápiz tinta y una hoja en blanco en sus mesas, tendremos un examen sorpresa – Anunció el malvado Unalaq de manera sorpresiva.

- ¿Qué?, eso no es justo – Reclamaba Bolin en susurro, al parecer microbiología no era su fuerte.

- La vida no es justa – Contestó el hombre, con su frialdad de siempre.

Korra estaba devastada, no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención a sus apuntes por causa de su casi embarazo. Cuando el maestro comenzó a dictar las preguntas la morena parecía no hablar su mismo idioma, era todo tan confuso y lejano a su aprendizaje.

No estaba bien, ¿Qué clase de doctora esperaba ser si reprobaba esa asignatura tan compleja?, se había puesto una meta al inicio de este año y estaba desistiendo. En un súbito intento giró sus pupilas a su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba su concentrada amiga Opal que parecía saber todas las respuestas, fijó la mirada en esa hoja llena de conocimientos y trató de enfocarse en las borrosas y pequeñas letras que serían su pasaje al éxito en esa prueba, pero Unalaq parecía tener ojos por todas partes.

- Señorita Higurashi, concéntrese en su prueba. Última advertencia.

_Rayos_, pensó ella. Ni una inocente copia podría salvarla de esta, necesitaba un brote de inspiración, alguna luz o señal que por lo menos la ayudara a escribir algo con sentido. Llevó su lápiz a la boca y lo saboreo un par de minutos mientras observaba como todos menos Bolin contestaban la prueba con gusto, ¿Tan irresponsable estaba siendo?

Se miraron con su amigo al mismo tiempo, compartían el sufrimiento.

- Quedan diez minutos para terminar, quien no me lo entregue en ese tiempo se lo voy a quitar – Advirtió el profesor.

- ¿Diez minutos? – Preguntó Bolin retóricamente mientras sentía como el mundo se le venía abajo.

Ambos chicos trastornados tomaron su lápiz y decidieron improvisar, no podían entregar la hoja en blanco así que de alguna u otra forma debían salvarse. Esos diez culminantes minutos pasaron y Unalaq quitó las pruebas a todos los alumnos presentes, unos lloraban otros reían, Opal simplemente sonreía satisfecha.

- ¿Qué tal les fue amigos? – Les preguntó la joven triunfadora en microbiología.

Pero las miradas de sufrimiento que tenían ambos le respondieron por si solas.

- Creo que vamos a necesitar una sección de estudio, los tres – Sugirió Opal, conmovida.

- ¿De verdad?, eres maravillosa – Bolin la abrazó emocionado.

- No es nada…

Su bronceado rostro se acaloró sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Korra observaba todo con picardía.

- Gracias amiga, mientras más pronto nos juntemos mejor ya que no quiero reprobar el examen final y tener otro año junto al aburrido Unalaq – Dijo Korra, de tan solo imaginarse otro semestre con ese profesor sus ojos soltaban lágrimas.

- No se preocupen, como presidenta del centro de alumnos también seré su profesora particular – Opal les guiñó el ojo con un dote de confianza.

Salieron al receso y Korra se acomodó en una de las bancas para disfrutar de su desayuno mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le había pasado en menos de dos semanas, entre esos hechos el viaje de su madre, su noviazgo con Mako y ahora su embarazo frustrado. Su novio ya había retirado todas sus cosas de la casa y había regresado a vivir con su abuela, mientras ella esperaba por la llegada de Asami, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al encontrarse con ella?, ¿La habrá perdonado por todo?

Entre tanto trance notó que a sus espaldas una frívola silueta se aproximaba.

- Querida prima Korra – Musitó una voz conocida.

Al reconocer de quien se trataba volteó con escalofríos rondando por su espalda.

- ¿Eska? – Observó para todos lados - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- Está terminando de matricularse.

- Ya veo – Hizo una pausa, reaccionó y tomó peso de lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿Cómo?, explícate bien.

- Con Desna decidimos terminar nuestros estudios acá debido al trabajo de nuestro padre, la universidad no dio problema para convalidar asignaturas.

Y cuando Korra pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, sus primos se cambiaban a su universidad.

- ¿Se puede saber que van a estudiar?

- Enfermería.

- Eso quiere decir que también estarán en la escuela de medicina – Asumió Korra con pocas ganas.

Genial, pensó ella con sarcasmo. Ahora se verían más seguido que nunca, no sabía que tan malo podría ser pero los tormentosos recuerdos de su infancia le daban las peores señales.

**…**

En la empresa Ember.

Mako revisaba las cuentas pertenecientes a su padre sentado muy cómodamente en su oficina. Estos días el trabajo cada vez se volvía más intenso y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo menos cuando sus padres estaban fuera del país, él debía tomar las responsabilidades correspondientes.

Mientras leía sintió como tocaban la puerta desde afuera.

- Pase- Dijo él sin despegar la vista del documento.

Ya recibiendo aprobación, un hombre ya de edad entró con una vestimenta de etiqueta.

- Joven Mako, lamento interrumpir pero le quiero presentar a mi hija quien se nos une el día de hoy a la empresa.

Detrás de él salió la perseverante Mikki con un traje sobrio y ajustado para trabajar.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar – Dijo ella con malicia.

- Hola – Saludó Mako con indiferencia – ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- Digamos que modifiqué mi horario.

- No quiero molestarlo pero me gustaría que usted la guiara por la empresa, ambos son jóvenes y se llevarían muy bien, sé que mi hija estará en buenas manos – Le pidió el hombre mayor.

La muchacha lo tomó del brazo.

- Vamos Mako, enséñame el lugar – Insistió.

- Bien, pero solo un rato – Aceptó sin ganas.

Sin que ella lo soltara caminaron por las partes más importantes que conforman la empresa, desde las salas de reuniones hasta el casino donde se alimentaban los subordinados. Luego del recorrido, se quedaron en la planta principal para charlar un poco.

- Será un verdadero placer trabajar juntos – Dijo ella.

- ¿Me puedes soltar?

Mikki obedeció, de todas formas lo tendría para ella más que seguido.

- Bien, ahora dudo que te pierdas así que volveré al trabajo. Hasta pronto – Mako se despidió y sin decir más siguió su camino.

**…**

Volviendo a la Universidad República.

Había terminado la clase de anatomía para los estudiantes de medicina, aprovechando los veinte minutos de receso que tenían desalojaron el salón. Al mismo tiempo Korra y sus amigos se acomodaron en el patio para relajarse un poco.

- Chicos, ¿Les acomoda que nos juntemos a estudiar este viernes? – Preguntó Opal.

- Me parece perfecto – Respondió Korra.

- Santa Opal, muchas gracias – Dijo Bolin con devoción.

Mientras los chicos le agradecían la buena labor a su amiga, Eska y Desna aparecieron en escena, ambos con carpetas de matrícula que hablaban por si solas.

- Hey Korra, ¿No son ellos tus primos extravagantes? – Le preguntó Bolin en voz baja.

- Puedo oírte, ser inferior – Dijo Eska con apatía.

En ese momento el expresivo joven sentía que se iba a orinar del miedo, jamás una mujer lo había intimidado de esa forma, era realmente tenebrosa.

- Por lo que veo ahora serán compañeros de sede – Mencionó la joven Beifong.

- Sí. Nuestro padre nos obligó – Respondió Desna.

- Ambos convalidaron asignaturas así que no se les complicó entrar a la carrera de enfermería – Explicó Korra a sus amigos.

- Bien querida prima, nos retiramos. Desna tiene que ir al baño.

- ¿Van al baño juntos? – Preguntó Bolin muy curioso.

- Hacemos todo juntos – Respondió ella con principios asesinos.

- _Suficientes preguntas por hoy…_ – Pensó el de ojos verdes.

Luego de ese tenso momento, los gemelos se retiraron para seguir con lo suyo, mientras tanto Bolin trataba de comprobar disimuladamente de que no había mojado los pantalones.

-Tu prima es bien extraña, sin ofender – Le dijo Opal a su amiga.

- Es muy linda, pero de que es rara lo es – Afirmó Bolin.

-¿Acaso te gustó? – Le preguntó Beifong con una pizca de celos.

- No lo sé, ¿Tendría algo de malo? – Preguntó el de vuelta con ingenuidad total.

Korra se palmeó el rostro, los hombres realmente no eran buenos para captar indirectas.

Y hablando del sexo masculino, revisó su teléfono celular por decimosexta vez para verificar si tenía algún mensaje o señal de humo por parte de su novio, pero al no ver nada su oculto mal humor simplemente aumentó. ¿Por qué diablos no le había hablado en todo el santo día?

- ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Opal preocupada por el furioso rostro de la morena.

- No – Mintió – Me iré antes a clases para alcanzar un buen puesto, necesito buenos apuntes.

Se acomodó su bolso y se retiró dejando una fulminante aura a su paso.

-¿Y ahora que bicho le picó? – Bolin no entendía el mal genio de su compañera.

- Se llama novio – Balbuceó Opal con su ceja alzada.

- ¿Hay un insecto con ese nombre?

La joven rodó los ojos.

- ¡Olvídalo!, vamos al salón.

Así pasó la tarde, la última cansadora clase llena de nueva materia que tomó dos horas más de aquel día. Korra trató de ignorar las cosas que la hacían enfadar y enfocó su mente en la clase para después ahorrar tiempo de estudio en su casa, con un cuaderno lleno de nuevo aprendizaje se retiró de la sala de clases encontrándose con sus amigos en la salida del establecimiento.

- Por cierto Korra, ¿No has hablado con mi hermano? - Bolin hizo la pregunta de la discordia.

La interrogada simplemente guardó silencio, un hecho que dejó caer un pellizco en el brazo derecho del joven por parte de Opal.

- Ahórrate esas preguntas – Lo regañó.

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

La morena frenó su caminar y sus pensamientos, quizás estaba siendo exagerada o simplemente estaba mezclando las emociones que sentía en aquel momento, estaba a pasos de encontrarse con su madre y enfrentarla.

- Lo siento chicos pero me adelantaré – Korra alargó sus pasos y siguió su camino dejando a sus dos amigos atrás.

…

Frenó ante su casa, temblorosa y llena de dudas. La joven apreció el auto estacionado de su madre y un montón de maletas dentro de él, tragó saliva antes de acercarse a la manilla y la giró para entrar a su hogar.

Un curioso y no muy agradable olor a incienso adornaba la sala principal, dejó su mochila en la mesa de centro y caminó despacio hacia la cocina de donde provenían constantes ruidos de loza.

Asami se había bebido un vaso de agua fría, al parecer el camino hacia el aeropuerto había sido más largo de lo que pensaba. Volteó sorprendida al ver que su hija estaba en casa y ambas se quedaron viendo fijamente un par de segundos.

Ninguna se inmutaba a decir palabra alguna, solo respiraban agitadas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- Preguntó la joven, para romper el silencio.

- Bien – Respondió luego de remarcar nuevamente el rojo en sus labios – Caluroso, repleto de gente, buenas fiestas. Suficiente para recrear mi mente luego de tanto problema.

- Madre, yo de verdad…- Asami la interrumpe.

- ¿De verdad qué?

Lo más difícil para Korra, era entablar una conversación sincera con su madre, ni matemáticas, ni ciencias, nada era imposible antes que eso.

- Soy una pésima hija, lo que hice fue…terrible – Concluyó mientras contenía el llanto. Apretó ambos puños y continuó – Entendería si no quieres seguir viviendo conmigo…

- Esta es tu casa. Tienes todo el derecho de vivir acá – Dijo la mujer con seriedad- No te voy a mentir, aún me duele lo que me hiciste…

- Pero tú jamás lo quisiste, quiero que entiendas que lo que yo siento por él es real…- Dijo la castaña, refiriéndose a Mako.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo que él siente por ti es de verdad?

Tal pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para Korra.

- ¿Acaso no crees que puedo gustarle a otros chicos?

- Hija, hay cientos de ellos, pero tenías que fijarte en mi novio. No me hagas quedar como la mala, porque yo no fui quien cometió el error – Dijo con resentimiento.

La muchacha guardó silencio, gran parte de lo que su madre decía era verdad.

- Respóndeme con la verdad. ¿Te has acostado con él?

Inconscientemente Korra respondió con la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si la hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

- ¡Pero que ingenua eres! – Le gritó Asami - ¿Acaso crees que Mako es un hombre especial?, es igual a todos, solo les interesa pasarlo bien.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Respondió de la misma forma.

- Se nota que aún eres una niña, ya le has dado lo que tanto quería de ti, te vio indefensa y quiso aprovecharse, lo conozco bastante bien hija mía. Mako es el típico joven empresario que gusta acostarse con todas las muchachitas que conoce en las fiestas, ¿Me lo vas a negar?

¿Mako un mujeriego?, bueno, había escuchado uno que otro rumor pero lo que menos quería era aceptarlo, menos ahora - Siguió negando con la cabeza sin disposición a darle la razón a las tonterías que hablaba su madre.

- ¿Cómo crees que me he conocido con él?, ¿Jugando a la escoba? – Volvió a insistir. Su papel de desenmascarar a su novio ya la estaba cansando.

- Ya basta. Lo dices para que termine mi relación con él y te quede el camino libre – Dijo la ojiazul en su defensa.

- Si es lo que quieres pensar, bien, pero respóndeme algo… ¿Te ha llamado?, porque si ya no lo hace es porque encontró juguete nuevo. Tengo más edad que tu Korra, no seas ilusa – Ya cansada llenó otro vaso con agua de la llave y caminó a paso lento para salir de la cocina.

Ahí fue cuando dio en el clavo, efectivamente no había recibido mensaje alguno por parte de Mako, como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Por un lapso de segundos comenzó a creer en las palabras de Asami, sintió miedo y hasta ganas de romper en llanto.

- No me pidas que apruebe su relación, porque no lo haré – Fue lo último que le advirtió Asami antes de subir la escalera para llegar a su habitación.

Pateó las sillas e inclusive el sofá, al parecer su cuento de hadas había llegado a su fin y la realidad estaba más presente que nunca. Korra estaba furiosa, no tan solo por la pelea con su madre, sino también porque tenía razón en una pequeña parte de lo que dijo.

Una hora más tarde la morena subió a su cuarto.

- _¿Pero que se cree el muy idiota? _– Pensó la joven mientras ordenaba sus cuadernos y arrancaba una que otra hoja para hacerla picadillos.

Se recostó en su cama y lo primero que vio fue al felpudo peluche que Mako le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y sintió su masculino aroma que desprendía sutilmente de su pelaje artificial, por unos segundos toda la rabia se había ido.

Aquel rato de silencio absoluto fue interrumpido por el chillón sonido del celular que correspondía a una llamada. Se levantó de un salto y contestó pensando que se trataría del joven de ojos dorados, pero tan solo fue una falsa alarma.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó sin ganas.

- Vaya, es un gusto llamar a mi querida hija y escucharla con tantos ánimos – Dijo Tonraq por el teléfono – Escucha linda, te llamaba para que retomáramos la salida de tu cumpleaños.

- Un poco tarde, creo yo…

- Más vale tarde que nunca – Dijo él en su defensa – Tengo preparado un panorama de padre e hija muy divertido.

-¿Te parece mañana después de clases?, el fin de semana lo ocuparé para estudiar.

- Perfecto, pasaré por ti después de la universidad. Un beso querida, adiós – Colgó.

Se quedó viendo su manoseado celular un rato más, esperando que esa no sea la última llamada que iba a recibir en toda la noche, pero estaba exhausta, en todo sentido.

Hizo un montón de borradores, mensajes con contenido algo fuera de tono que decidió borrar, quizás estaba exagerando y Mako realmente no había tenido tiempo. Luego de tomar una ducha corta, se acostó con el teléfono en la mano y ya resignada dejó de pensar para conciliar el sueño.

**…**

Al otro día, después de clases.

Korra caminó hacia la salida de la universidad, como había acordado con Tonraq él la estaba esperando en su camioneta. A lo lejos divisó el llamativo auto estacionado a la orilla de la calle.

Se subió y se acomodó en el asiento copiloto, a los pocos segundos partieron hacia su destino. Un minuto después de aquel hecho, Mako llegó en su auto con las esperanzas de encontrar a su novia.

A una distancia prudente Mikki pudo notar de quien se trataba, se acercó como si él viniera por ella.

- ¡Mako!, que sorpresa verte por acá – Saludó con gusto.

- Vine por mi novia, ¿La has visto?

- ¿Te refieres a la morena de cabello corto?, sí, pero ya se fue y muy bien acompañada – Dijo con malicia – La vi subirse a un auto con un hombre, partieron de inmediato.

- ¿Con un hombre? – Preguntó con voz ronca.

Aquellas palabras seguían como eco en su mente, si lo que decía esa chica era cierto, todo su buen humor se iría a la basura.

- Así es – Asintió Mikki - ¿Te vas al trabajo?, podrías llevarme…

- ¿No tienes auto?

- Si, pero el día de hoy se lo he prestado a mi madre.

Suspiró como en un callejón sin salida, no podía ser tan poco caballero y dejar que se fuera a pie.

- Bien, súbete.

Como una niña llena de dulces se subió al auto, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Opal y sus hermanos quienes venían saliendo al mismo tiempo de la universidad. La joven Beifong frenó sorprendida por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, llamando la atención de Wing, Wei y Huan.

- ¿Sucede algo hermana? – Le preguntó Wing.

- ¿Por qué demonios esa tonta de Mikki se subió al auto con Mako? – Opal estaba furiosa, su peor enemiga estaba planeando algo muy malo junto al novio de Korra, y no le gustaba.

Wei los observó con rencor, Mako no le agradaba y no era secreto. Le había dejado el camino libre para que estuviera con la chica que él quería, pero al parecer no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-No puedo permitir que ese idiota se siga riendo de Korra. Tendré que hablar con ella – Dijo Wei.

- Pobre Higurashi – Agregó Wing – Lo peor es que varios de la universidad los han visto irse juntos, esto no le agradará para nada.

-Tendré que comentarle esto a mi amiga – Asumió la de ojos verdes.

**…**

- ¡Hemos llegado!- Anunció Tonraq al mismo tiempo que estacionó el auto frente a un local.

- ¿La casa del fideo? – Leyó el letrero del restaurante con algo de incredulidad.

- Era uno de tus lugares preferidos cuando eras tan solo una niña.

- Cuando era una _niña_ – Resaltó ella – Ya no…

- ¡Vamos! Sé que aún estás molesta, pero dame una oportunidad.

Resignada entró junto a su padre al restaurante y se acomodaron para ver el menú. Se pusieron de acuerdo con los platos y Tonraq pidió para ambos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con los estudios?

- Bien, aunque microbiología me tiene un tanto asustada…

- Eres inteligente hija, sé que puedes con eso.

- Hablas como si me conocieras lo suficiente, pero no es así.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- Te has desaparecido un buen rato, me molesta que llegues como si nada…- Se cruzó de brazos.

Tonraq suspiró, parecía afectado.

- Tienes razón Korra, por eso estoy aquí…

- No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, te he necesitado más de lo que imaginas – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

- Te lo prometo, jamás volveré a dejarte sola. Quiero que aprovechemos esta instancia para que me cuentes todo lo que me he perdido, eres mi princesa, y no quiero perderte.

Sus palabras eran tan dulces como el aperitivo que sus labios saboreaban, habían calmado aquella rabia interior que guardaba hace algunos días, una mezcla de emociones.

- La relación con mi madre no está para nada bien.

- Bueno, ¿Conoces a alguien que se lleve bien con tu madre? – Dijo Tonraq con despecho – Aún cree que tiene quince años, que no te sorprenda…

- ¿Tu no la has visto últimamente?

Tonraq sintió como un enorme escalofrío pasaba por su espalda, hace tan solo un tiempo se había encontrado con ella pero todo había terminado, no sabía que responder exactamente. Korra alzó su ceja, la extraña reacción de su padre despertó la duda en la muchacha.

- No – Respondió nervioso – Sabes que las cosas entre nosotros nunca resultaron.

Su padre se veía un tanto inquieto, quizás había pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente y tenían que aclarar muchas cosas. Entre tanta charla llegaron los platos a la mesa.

- Iré al baño, no me tardo – Dijo Korra antes de levantarse.

Se quedó solo esperando por su hija, inesperadamente una molesta luz salió por el teléfono celular de la castaña. Su curiosidad era demasiada y tuvo que averiguar la razón del resplandor. Llevó el teléfono lo más cerca posible a su rostro y leyó algo que lo dejó completamente helado.

- Amiga, me ha llamado el doctor Tenzin avisándome que ya puedes ir a su consulta para pedir las pastillas anticonceptivas. Por cierto, tenemos que hablar, cuando leas esto llámame. Opal – Leyó el mensaje con las manos sudorosas.

¿Acaso su hija estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales?, no, era demasiado pronto para ella. Maldijo todo, hasta el más mínimo parásito que podía existir, su hija no podía hacer algo tan poco digno para su edad, según él.

Cuando Korra regresó del baño sintió aquella incómoda atmósfera que adornaba la mesa, se sentó con precaución sin retirar la vista del rojo e irritado rostro de su padre.

- Hija. Lamento haber tenido que involucrarme en tu privacidad, pero me ha servido para darme cuenta lo muy poco que te conozco – La tomó de los hombros – Niégame, por favor,_ que te has acostado con un hombre… _-Mencionó esto con deshonra.

Ella pudo notar el sufrimiento en aquellos trascendentes ojos, no tenía idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir específicamente. Tonraq le entregó su teléfono donde el mensaje de Opal estaba simple vista, eso le explicó todo.

- _Diablos –_ Pensó- Papá, no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero…ya no soy una niña.

- ¡Eres mi hija! – Exclamó cegado- Simplemente no puedes… ¡No puedes! – Lo volvió a resaltar.

Estaba en negación y con su mente más cerrada que nunca.

- Pues ya lo hice, lo siento – Asumió ella con vergüenza.

- ¿Quién fue el maldito que te obligo hacerlo?, lo voy a matar…te lo juro, se va a enterar quien es Tonraq Higurashi – Dijo con instintos asesinos.

Ahora sí que la situación empeoraba, si se atrevía a contarle que había perdido la virginidad con el ex novio de Asami no tan solo lo mataría a él, sino a ella y luego a su madre.

- Eso ya no importa…

- ¡Claro que importa!, Korra si no me lo dices lo averiguaré te lo aseguro. Ese imbécil quien sea me las va a pagar por haberte hecho eso…- Estaba dolido, como si una estaca hubiera aterrizado cruelmente en su corazón, sin anestesia, sin nada que amortiguara el daño.

- Me parece muy desconsiderado de tu parte tratarme de esa manera cuando te has desaparecido de mi vida sin razón aparente – Dijo ella en su defensa – Si reaccionas así con menos razón te contaré con quien fue.

- Por esa misma razón no me pienso despegar de ti nunca más, mantendré mis ojos sobre cada paso que des y te lo juro hija, ese hombre me las va a pagar, sea quien sea – Con toda la furia que tenía enterró el tenedor en la mesa.

Korra sintió como si esa punzaba iba hacia el pecho de su novio, por unos instantes tuvo miedo por lo que le pudiera ocurrir, pues conocía muy bien a Tonraq y de lo que era capaz.

Siguieron con su salida de padre e hija, pero no fue lo mismo desde aquella polémica conversación.

**…**

Pasó la tarde en el restaurante, luego de pagar la cuenta Tonraq la dejó en la puerta de su casa para luego partir aún con el sabor amargo del mensaje de texto. Al notar que no había nadie en casa literalmente se lanzó sobre el sillón para descansar un momento. Se quedó así un largo rato, el silencio la relajaba después de tanto estrés junto a su padre. En el momento que estaba a punto de prender el televisor sintió sonar su celular.

- ¿Korra?, ¿Puedes salir? – Era la voz de Mako. Colgó y salió rápidamente para encontrarse con el joven.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, apoyado en su auto esperando por ella. Como la tarde estaba fresca vestía más abrigado.

- Te he extrañado tanto – Se acercó a ella con anhelo e intentó abrazarla, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás - ¿Te sucede algo?

- Pasó un día entero sin que me dieras señales de vida, ¿Tanto te costaba enviarme un mensaje?

- Lo lamento, estuve muy ocupado trabajando. Mis padres no están y he tenido que hacerme cargo de muchos asuntos en la empresa…

Pero Korra no le respondió, era tanta su rabia contra el que una simple disculpa nos bastaría para acabar con su enojo.

- Que infantil eres, yo debería estar molesto contigo después de lo que hiciste hoy –Le reclamó.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

- Hoy tenía pensado ir por ti a la universidad y que fuéramos a comer, pero cuando llegue me dijeron que te habías ido…_con otro hombre_ – Explicó sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

- ¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?

- Mikki – Respondió con un pena.

- Ah. Resulta que ahora la estúpida te dice que me tiré de un edificio y tú le crees, ¿verdad? – Korra comenzaba alzar la voz.

- ¡No me lo has negado!

Su corazón femenino no le mentía, su sexto sentido veía venir una gran pelea por culpa de malos entendidos y enojos cegadores.

- Salí con mi padre, tonto.

- Pues podrías haberme avisado – Mako seguía en plan de discutir.

- ¡Era mi padre!, ¿Te tengo que explicar cada cosa que hago?, eres un descarado, más encima te desapareces del mapa y luego llegas reclamándome algo que no es.

- ¡Argh! –Se apretó los cienes- ¿Por qué es tan difícil entablar una conversación contigo?, ¿Te has escuchado?, ¡Eres insoportable! – El muchacho también perdía los estribos.

Korra estaba furiosa, era algo que estaba guardando de hace más de un día. Junto todas sus fuerzas y empujó a Mako provocando que retrocediera unos pasos.

- Pues si soy tan insoportable mejor vete y quédate con la facilona de Mikki, ¿Qué esperas?

- Te has pasado – Dijo aún aturdido por el ataque de su novia – Mejor hablemos otro día cuando se te pase lo histérica.

- Claro, resulta que cuando las cosas no te resultan fáciles huyes como un cobarde. Me parece bien, menos mal no estaba embarazada de ti…

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se cubrió la boca.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?, ¿Embarazada? – Por un momento la rabia del muchacho se había ido, todo estaba templado. Lo que acababa de escuchar lo había aturdido por completo.

- ¡Mejor me voy! – En un acto de desesperación corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró sin mirar atrás. Había sido suficiente desorden por hoy y no quería que las cosas entre ellos dos empeoraran más de lo que ya estaban.

Ahí quedó, solo apoyándose en las débiles luces de los focos callejeros. Como en pleno invierno con el rostro helado, no sabía exactamente qué hacer ni decir. Se quedó viendo hacia el suelo hasta que perdió todas las esperanzas de que ella saliera para explicarle todo, ya no quería discutir con ella. Rendido caminó hacia su auto y partió, sin poder despejar su mente.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, he regresado,oh si. Esta vez con un cap mas largo *-*. Lamento un montón la tardanza, he tenido mis escapadas a la playa y pues no he tenido tanta inspiración, tiempo si, pero escribir cualquier cosa tampoco me hace mucho sentido.<strong>

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosillas: Primero como en este alocado fic todo es posible (mi mente no tiene límits), he decidido que Unalaq y los gemelos freaks no tengan nada que ver, o sea, no será el padre de Eska y Desna, pues me gusta más como el maestro malo que como el papá malo y me da paso a todas ideas que quiero desarrollar. Segundo, este cap está desarrollado un tiempo después de esa apasionada noche XD y tercero, tengo cierta obsesión incurable con Rumiko Takahashi y muchos de los apellidos que utilizó acá los creó ella, así que créditos para mi idola jijiji**

**Esta semana nuevamente me desaparezco, así que dejaré este ep. con mucho amor y cariño, espero que les guste y les deje una enseñanza muy importante XDDDD cuídense, sean responsables. **

**Un abrazo enorme para todos, especialmente a los que siempre están dejándome lindos reviews y brindándome su apoyo. Son los mejores!**

**Hasta pronto. LOS QUIERO. **


End file.
